Steel and Soul
by melcon
Summary: When an unwanted apprentice shows up unexpectedly, Hiko reluctantly agrees to train her, never suspecting that the young woman would steadily invade his life, his thoughts, and ultimately his heart.
1. Unexpected Apprentice

**Author's note: Awhile back, I was talking with one of my fanfic reviewers (and if it's you, please let me know!) about the fact that Hiko is a supercilious, arrogant bastard (but in a good way) who needs to fall in love just to take him down a peg or two. Because it would be funny. Yes, I know there are probably lots of fanfic stories featuring this exact premise, so I wanted to add mine to the mix. Heads up – this contains an OCC as a main character. I couldn't really think of anyone in the RK canon who would work for the story I have outlined, so I made up a brand new character to suit my needs. Please read and review!**

_Fifteen __years __ago, __I __found __that __fool __boy __on __a __night __like __this, _Seijuro Hiko thought to himself as he lifted the sake bottle to his lips and drank deeply, letting loose a unstifled belch after he swallowed a mouthful, then frowned heavily. "Still bellyaching on about that are you, Seijuro?" he muttered aloud, trying to push away the swarm of emotions that sparked to life every time he thought of his runaway apprentice: a hazy mix of ire, pride, scorn, and, though he would not admit it to himself, grief. He had poured himself into the scrawny runt, lived and slept in the same house day after day for six years, watched the snot-nosed brat morph into a skilled teenager, and been damned proud of the swordsman the lad was growing up to be. Then, suddenly one day without preamble...

Scowling, Hiko lifted the sake bottle again and took another gulp. _No __matter, _he grunted internally. _Who's __to __say __where __the __damned __kid __is __these __days? __He __could __be __one __of __the __stupid __fools __currently __kicking __up __dirt __in __Satsuma, __or __a __hired __bodyguard __for __some __rich __idiot __grubbing __for __power, __or __hell, __even __sitting __on __some __government __seat __trying __to __push __his __idiotic __ideas __of __freedom __and __justice __for __all __or __maybe __dead __and __gone...No_. Hiko shook his head. The _baka __deshi_ he had beaten on for years was a fool but not stupid enough to let himself get killed. Wherever the brat was, he was most certainly alive. He hadn't mastered Hiten Mitsurugi but he'd gotten damned close and was too good a swordsman to be dead. Fact was, Hiko had never quite given up all hope that one of these days the red-haired runt would get his head screwed on straight enough to come back and finish what he'd abandoned.

Swishing the bottle, Hiko scowled to realize it was nearly empty. Irritated, he lowered it to his side but a noise caught his ear as a ripple of agitated _chi_ shimmered in the cool spring wind, distracting him from thoughts of drink. Setting the bottle down on the ground, Hiko felt his instincts snapping into place, gearing up for battle, and he moved forward to investigate.

Harsh voices and the screams of someone in pain quickened his footsteps and sent his hand reaching for the blade. "You bitch!" a man's voice rang out as another joined it. "We were gonna go easy on you so long as you played nice, but you're..."

"What in the blazes is all this noise about?" Hiko thundered as he strode into the clearing, his narrowed eyes sweeping the scene and quickly giving him the picture. Four against one, two of the attackers down and bleeding but still conscious enough to curse loudly and the other two honing in on their solitary opponent who, to Hiko's astonishment, was a young woman, armed and intent on finishing off the two ruffians who were not currently dripping blood all over the spring grass.

The two unwounded attackers swung around instantly to face the master as he stepped across the clearing, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword. The young woman did not move, frozen in a ready position, waiting for the attack that did not come as her assailants quickly transferred their attention to Hiko.

"Enough of this," he growled. "Take your wounded and leave if you want to keep your lives." Looking the two men over, he sighed internally. _Young, __stupid, __and __brazenly __self-assured __of __your __own __dubious __sword __talents. __Almost __a __dishonor __to __kill __you, __even __if..._

Two heads went flying in almost perfect unison, hitting the dark grass and rolling into the shadows. _Even __if __you're __idiotic __enough __to __attack __me __though __I __gave __you __clear __warning. __Such __a __waste. _Drying his sword off on a piece of cloth he fished out from the inner folds of his cloak, Hiko shot a look in the woman's direction and said, "Are you alright?"

The woman, girl really, said nothing. She was still standing on guard, holding her katana with the obvious air of someone accustomed to wielding one, and tensed like a coiled spring as if she expected Hiko to be her next assailant. He looked her over briefly, taking her in with curious eyes. She was a little thing and quite young, still in her teens, he guessed. Blood flecked her garments and dripped slowly off the edge of her sword, but a quick glance told him that none of it was likely hers. The two men she had wounded were slowly edging away into the night's shadows, glancing at Hiko with terror-filled eyes. He ignored them and finished wiping his blade clean of blood, then slid it back into its _saya_.

"Hey, girl, I said, 'Are you alright?'" Hiko repeated roughly. He wasn't much accustomed to women, much an less armed one who had just survived a four-against-one fight and looked like she was seriously contemplating attacking him before he had a chance to draw a blade on her. For a second time, she did not answer him but her eyes dropped to the headless bodies lying not far from her feet and froze in shock, the tip of her sword lowering towards the grass at her feet.

Sighing in irritation, Hiko stomped over to her and handed her the cloth in his hand. "Here, clean your sword before the blood dries," he ordered. Obediently she took it and mechanically wiped her blade clean, then resheathed it smoothly, despite the fact that it was obviously too long for her short frame; she automatically cocked a hip back and aligned her body so that the weapon slipped easily into the sheath. As the sword slid home and made a soft click as _tsuba_ met with _koiguchi_, she straightened up and looked at Hiko curiously, measuringly as if assessing his trustworthiness, then her eyes glazed over with blankness.

Hiko caught her before she hit the ground, her small frame sagging against his arms. _Dammit_, he thought to himself as something like alarm swept him. _Now __what __the __hell __do __I __do __with __her? _He wasn't just going to leave her there, prey for the two men she had wounded who likely wouldn't overlook a chance for revenge. Well, it wasn't too far from his house and she didn't weigh that much. Groaning a little in frustration, Hiko stood upright, the girl lying limply against him, and turned towards home, grumbling the entire way.

Walking up the steps to his house, Hiko pushed the door open with his foot and maneuvered the girl inside, careful not to bang her head or legs against the door frame. He stood for a second inside the dark house, pondering what to do, then with a shrug stepped forward and lowered her to his futon. There wasn't anywhere else to put her except on the bare wood floor. She was still unconscious as he arranged her on the futon and pulled a blanket over her slight frame, hoping she wouldn't get blood on the fabric. Scowling, Hiko briefly considered trying to ease her out of her garments and into something clean but the thought made him clear his throat and push away from her abruptly. Her sword he let lie at her feet, hoping that she wouldn't wake in the middle of the night, panic, and try to attack him; he didn't fancy having to bolt upright from a dead sleep and fend off a crazed female, no doubt resulting in a lot of questions and possibly some ruined furniture after the fact.

Standing to his feet, Hiko searched out the lamp and lit it with a coal from the banked fire; the warm glow from the lamp softly lit the girl's features as he peered curiously at her face. She was a pretty little thing with long lashes resting against her cheeks, ink-black hair pulled back in a high horsetail, and full lips. He guessed her to be in her late teens, but there was nothing else to identify her status or rank. Surprisingly, she was clad in a dark blue _hakama_ and _gi_, and the fabric at her left hip showed the wear of a sword rubbing against it. The katana at her feet was of a good make, nothing special (or as least as far as he could tell without seeing the _mei_) but the slight dents in the _saya_ indicated it had been well-used. Frowning, Hiko knelt next to the girl and gingerly picked up her right hand, turning it over to see her palm. Sword callouses lightly patterned the finger joints and made a ring of circles where the slender digits met her hand.

Putting her hand back down, Hiko peered at her darkly. "Well, girl, who _are_ you?" he muttered quietly, puzzled over the mystery. Never mind. He would find out in the morning. For now, it was growing late and the girl was currently occupying his futon with no sign of waking up. Hiko stared at her again, trying to remember the last time there had been a woman in his bed. It had been, well, it had been a _long_ time.

Sniffing, he moved to a chest and pulled out Kenshin's old futon which he had kept for some reason, sentiment likely. Or maybe he had just never gotten around to throwing it out. _It's __not __like __I __regularly __entertain __house__guests,_ Hiko grunted to himself as he rolled out the bedding. It smelled musty but he ignored it and stretched out on the floor, trying to process the events of the day. Tomorrow, he would find out who the girl was and get her back to where she belonged, then bury the bodies of the two men he had killed if their companions had not done so already. And then, the day as usual: make pottery, practice, drink sake. One day the same as the next since the dratted brat had left on his fool's mission.

However, as sleep claimed him, Hiko had an uncomfortable feeling that life as he knew it was about to undergo a radical change, and the idea clung firmly to his mind as he fell into a deep but slightly troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>The scent of miso soup and rice. The quiet clatter of someone at the hearth. Hiko rolled over to one side and grunted to himself, <em>Good, <em>_the __boy's __awake. __Wonder __if __he's __scared __up __any __eggs? __An __omelet __would __be..._With a start, the last befuddled shimmers of sleep left Hiko's mind as the previous night's events galloped back into his consciousness, sending him rolling up quickly and blinking his eyes in alert wakefulness.

"Good morning," a quiet voice greeted him, and Hiko squinted in surprise to see his "guest" kneeling in front of a small fire, calmly preparing breakfast as if cooking for a complete stranger in his house was the most normal thing in the world. While her clothing still bore traces of blood splatter, her hair was neatly sleeked back into its horsetail and her eyes were tranquil as if last night's battle had been merely a bad dream.

"Morning," Hiko grunted a trifle hesitantly, then pulled the blanket back and rose to his feet as the girl began quietly dishing up rice and soup into the bowls at her side. Hiko opened his mouth, then closed it with a shrug before moving to the fire and seating himself on the floor. Silently, the girl placed two steaming bowls in front of him, then filled a teacup, the scent of tea mingling with the cooking odors.

Placing her hands on her lap primly, she gave him a long look under her thick eyelashes and said quietly, "Thank for helping me last night, sir."

"You're welcome," Hiko responded dismissively. Picking up the soup bowl, he tried its contents and nodded slightly in approval. _Good __as __what __the __brat __used __to __make,_ he thought. After a few slurps, he realized the girl hadn't made any movement towards dishing up any food for herself and with a frown, commanded "Eat."

His unexpected breakfast companion dipped her head and gracefully picked up a bowl for herself. With something like discomfort, Hiko shot a look towards the food preparation area and saw that the growing mound of dirty dishes he had been meaning to wash had disappeared, no doubt cleaned and put away by the apparently efficient person sitting across from him. _Well, __I've __been __busy __with __other __things,_ he grumbled to himself, and picked up the other bowl. It was neatly mounded with well-cooked rice, and as he emptied it, the girl's gaze swung back in his direction. She had rather disconcerting eyes; calm and clear, giving away nothing yet creating a distinct impression that they perceived far more than one would expect from someone so young.

Finally she spoke. "I am Hayashi Sako," she said, her voice even and with a slight lilt to it, hinting that she had been educated.

"Seijuro Hiko," he grunted in response. Looking her over narrowly, he said, "Not too many women I've seen running around with swords, much less one who wields a blade well enough to avoid getting killed when faced with four opponents."

Sako's hand clenched slightly on the fold of her _hakama_. "My...father taught me," she said. "Ever since I was ten. He...was a fine swordsman."

Hiko frowned, beginning to grasp a hint of possible events that had led to this strange female sitting in front of his fire. "What happened to him?" he questioned.

"He died. Over a month ago of cholera," Sako said dully.

"And your mother?" Hiko continued.

"She died when I was ten. I was their only child," Sako replied softly. Her full lips pressed together for a few moments, then she continued slowly. "We were never a rich family but we had the money for what we needed, or so I thought. When Father died, Kobayashi, our village leader, claimed that my father owed him hundreds of _ryo_, and the villagers believed him. He said that marrying him was the only way I could replay the debt and restore my family's good name." Sako paused for a second and her voice hardened a fraction. "I challenged him to a duel to restore my father's honor. He laughed in my face, saying no woman could fight for her family's name. I saw no other option but to leave. So I did," she gave an almost imperceptible shrug, "About a week ago."

"Leave? Where?" Hiko furrowed his brows.

"Anywhere, I didn't particularly care," she responded evenly. "I...thought with my sword skills that I could find work as the bodyguard of a wealthy woman. The day I left, I found a caravan of travelers and was with them for several days as their guard until they reached their destination but there was no work for me there. It was the next day, as I traveled alone, that I encountered the bandits who attacked me last night."

Hiko's scowl deepened. "It was a foolish thing to do, a young woman traveling by yourself," he rumbled.

The barely perceptible shrug returned. "There were few options available," Sako stated evenly. "Kobayashi already had two wives dead, and rumors whispered that both had died at his hands. He was a violent man prone to excessive drinking and I had no desire to bind myself to him, but with the entire village expecting me to marry him, there was no one to turn to and no other marriage prospects. Besides," the faintest glimmer of a wry smile fluttered across her face. "The fact that I have trained with a sword for almost eight years rather...disinclined other young men from proposing."

Hiko harrumphed but decided to drop the topic for now. Transferring his attention back to the second helping of soup the girl placed in front of him without a word, he fell silent, digesting her words along with the meal. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"You are a sword master, sir?" she said.

"13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi," Hiko responded proudly, preening a bit. Sako's wide, perceptive eyes peered out from under her long lashes, studying him intently for a moment, but her next words caught him completely by surprise.

"Would you teach me?" she questioned.

"_What_?" Hiko's hand tipped slightly, almost slopping soup on his lap. Incredulously, he shot her a hard look, certain he must have heard her wrong.

"Would you teach me?" Sako repeated in the same calm tone as if she was asking him to pass her a spoon.

"You? Are you daft, girl?" Hiko rumbled. Incredulous scorn steadily growing in him, he set the nearly empty soup bowl back down on the floor. "I don't teach women the sword," he scowled at her.

Sako took a dainty sip of tea. "Why not?" she inquired calmly.

Hiko glared again, irritated that she had asked and even more irritated that he didn't have a ready answer for her. "Don't be foolish, the way of the blade is no path for a woman."

"I have trained with the sword since I was young," Sako said quietly. "You saw me fight against four opponents last night..."

"And who knows how it would have turned out if I hadn't happened by?" Hiko growled darkly. "You got lucky and managed to wound two of them, that's all." Anger rising, he picked the bowl back up again, his mind sputtering with indignant thoughts.

"But with the training of a master such as yourself, surely I will be able to face four again, if not more," Sako pointed out, a curl of flattery edging her tones. "And isn't the instruction of a truly great teacher enough to overcome any defaults in the student?"

_Dammit,_ Hiko thought angrily. _She's __got __me __edged __in __a __corner_. Darkly he stared at her, furious with the bind she had neatly put him in. If he he refused to train her, well, the way she put it, that was tantamount to admitting that he, Seijuro Hiko, was unable to do something. And that was intolerable.

"Besides," Sako's perceptive eyes swept the room, falling pointedly on the cobwebs lurking in the corners, the pile of clothes kicked off to the side, and the wobbling shelves haphazardly covered with assorted dusty pottery. Hiko felt a flush of something like embarrassment rise up in him as she scanned the room. He had been meaning to give the place a good cleaning one of these days but, dammit, a man had better things to do with his time than go after every last speck of dust in his house. "You clearly do not have an apprentice and I currently have nowhere to live. I believe my proposal could be mutually beneficial," Sako said evenly.

Hiko huffed again and clicked his chopsticks together angrily. Peering at the dratted woman sitting by his fire, he remembered what she had said, ran a quick mental calculation, and demanded, "You're eighteen?"

"I will be in a month," Sako responded.

"Too old to be an apprentice," Hiko grunted.

"I have almost eight years of experience training..." Sako began but Hiko cut her off.

"That means you've got eight years of ingrained habits in another sword style I'll have to beat out of you," he huffed. "I don't know what style your father taught you, girl, but it's not Hiten Mitsurugi which means a lot of what you learned will be useless."

"I am a quick and diligent learner," Sako said, giving him a serious look and for a moment, something like fire flashed in her eyes before it was swallowed up in calmness.

Hiko grunted again and reached for a second cup of tea. Settling back, he pointedly ignored the girl as she quietly finished eating and, without a word, collected their empty dishes and washed them with quick, practiced hands. Hiko waited until she was done and had returned to the fire where she settled back on her knees and placed her hands on her lap before sinking into calmness, seeming to be perfectly at ease. He watched her narrowly as her eyes slid to almost shut, waiting to see if she would press the issue any further, but she seemed content to wait.

Finally, Hiko rose to his feet irritably and stomped towards the door. Pausing on the threshold, he looked back at her over his shoulder and barked out, "Well? You coming, girl? Get your sword and let's see what your fool of a father taught you all those years."

_I __must __be __an __idiot,_ Hiko thought darkly to himself as he thundered towards the clearing where he had trained his last stupid apprentice. _By __the __gods, __how __do __I __keep __stumbling __upon __these __wayward __fools __and __feel __sorry __enough __to __take __them __in? __You're __going __soft __and __senile __in __your __old __age, __Seijuro._

* * *

><p><em>She's <em>_not __that __terrible,_ Hiko thought grudgingly to himself as Sako moved carefully through the kata he had demonstrated for her, face expressionless but frame clearly intent on making every move perfect. After a morning of yelling at her and putting her through the paces, he had to admit that she had potential and had obviously been carefully trained. And she clearly had maturity; no matter how many times he bellowed, her face showed nothing but still serenity, not a trace of frustration or anger crossing it, her entire being focused on the task at hand. _Still..._

Abruptly, he called out, "That's enough for now." Sako stopped, sweat dripping off her forehead and staining the collar of her _gi_. She was breathing too hard for his liking, and he frowned. _Needs __better __endurance,_ he grunted internally. She had quick eyes and feet, but her strikes were far too light and she began to suck wind far too soon and...

_What __the __hell __am __I __doing? __Seijuro, __you __idiot__, _Hiko berated himself, then turned to the girl. "Go inside and make lunch," he commanded. Seko nodded silently and departed, leaving him in the clearing along with his thoughts. He dithered for awhile, stomping about irritably and thinking of all the things he could be doing with his time rather than trying to teach some fool girl the way of Hiten Mitsurugi but surprisingly the list was shorter than he expected. Finally, he gave up in irritation and thundered towards the house.

The scent of food mollified him somewhat, particularly when full dishes were set in front of him, and despite the situation, he had to admit that having the girl around to cook and clean wasn't a particularly bad prospect. Kenshin, for all the sheer bother the brat had been, had kept up with all the chores in the house, and Hiko had grudgingly missed the convenience of someone else doing all the cooking and shopping. _But __still, __to __take __on __a __female __apprentice? __Gods, __my __old __master __would __be __rolling __in __his __grave __if __he __knew, _Hiko groaned to himself.

Lunch was a silent affair, both parties absorbed with their own thoughts, but Sako didn't seem to find the lack of conversation disturbing at all. She ate quietly, her eyes fixed in the distance, seemingly at ease and serenely ignoring the obviously perturbed sword master sitting feet away from her. In contrast, Hiko fumed and glowered to himself, occasionally shooting hard glances at the female invading his house as he tried to collect the thoughts swirling in his head into some decisive pattern.

Finally Hiko broke the silence. "More ginger next time," he announced and Sako's eyes swung to look at him. "I like a lot of ginger in _okazu,_" he muttered. Peering at him with those queer eyes of hers, Sako nodded in compliance.

Hiko scowled at nothing in particular for several moments, then added another comment into the silence, "Your _kiri__age _angle is wretched. You turn your blade over far too soon and your elbow's too flat. That's break your sword off inside your enemy quicker than anything."

A slight smile touched Sako's lips. "Father always said the same thing too," she said with soft fondness. "It is a weak area I have."

Hiko frowned. "You'll learn to overcome it or I'll beat it out of you," he threatened. Scowling down at his bowl, he added darkly, "We'll work more on that after lunch." He did not miss the fleeting smile of triumph that flittered across the pernicious female's lips before the tranquil expression replaced it, and he felt a flush of irritation but also a strange feeling of mild satisfaction settle over him. Huffing, he thrust the empty bowl at her, silently demanding a refill and damned if he was going to get it himself. That's what apprentices were for, weren't they?

* * *

><p>Sako quelled the tremor of excitement and relief that rose up in her belly as the scowling sword master pushed his bowl into her hand commandingly. She had earned a place to stay and the promise of training, at least for the time being, and although the hard-faced man in front of her was clearly less than pleased with the prospect, she silently vowed to exhaust herself working to earn his approval. He <em>would<em> see that a woman could be just as skillful a sword fighter as a man. She _would_ fulfill her promise to her mother. _I __will __not __fail __you, __Mother_, Sako murmured silently as she carefully dipped another serving into Hiko's bowl while he glared at her darkly.

Keeping the triumph out of her voice, she said meekly, "Yes, Master."

**kiri age – angled cut starting at hip and rising to opposite shoulder**

**koiguchi – mouth of the sword sheath**

**mei – swordmaker's inscription**

**ozaku – side dish**

**ryo – unit of currency**

**saya – sword sheath**

**tsuba – sword hilt**


	2. Training Begins

**Author's note: there will be other RK characters coming up in later chapters but at first it is primarily Hiko and his imposed apprentice. Hiko is a hilariously fun character to write: I **_**love**_** playing with ideas for him and writing his dialogue, external and internal. Specifically, it is fun to force him into situations that make him fume and complain, and there will be quite a lot of these. Because I'm evil that way. **

"That's enough for today, girl," Hiko called out. The setting sun was painting stripes of color across the sky and hunger was distracting him from dreaming up new ways to torment his apprentice. After a hard day's training, he was ready to call it quits and his pupil's steadily decreasing energy levels indicated she had just about had enough torment for the day.

Sako nodded, her chest heaving and the roots of her hair damp with exertion, but Hiko was pleased to note that her endurance was finally starting to improve; she had lasted far longer than he had expected that day, what with all the demands and orders he had barked out. "I'll go make dinner," she said as she flicked the blade and slid it home, steel clicking softly against wood as she did.

Hiko frowned at her. "And don't try to pretend you're not limping, girl. I have eyes, you know. If you had the brains of a goat, you'd know not to put so much weight on an injured leg and learn to compensate for it." Sako nodded again, serenely letting the taunt roll smoothly past her, which made her master sniff in irritation. Half the fun of having Kenshin around had been tormenting the brat at every opportunity, but the dratted girl who had taken the boy's place was curiously immune to verbal abuse; much as Hiko tried to aggravate her, she would simply give that serene little smile of hers and refuse to rise to the bait. It was rather annoying how non-annoyed his new apprentice managed to be all the time, and only some vaguely-felt conviction that she deserved a little bit of consideration due to her gender had kept Hiko from fully exploring the boundaries of her patience in efforts to amuse himself.

As Sako moved towards the house, clearly favoring her right leg despite her best efforts to hide it, Hiko thought briefly about tossing some further abuse in her direction but he let it go for now. The master of Hiten Mitsurugi was in an oddly pleased mood that day and as so, was rather disinclined to dream up further ways to annoy his apprentice. Instead, Hiko moved to the kiln to peer closely at a set of teacups baking in its hot depths. The addition of another person to his household had meant that he needed to increase his income, especially since the girl was cooking three times a day, something Hiko hadn't been doing much of on his own, preferring to drink his meals whenever possible. But now with two people in the house and someone else to do the shopping, thus saving him the nuisance of having to visit town for supplies, Hiko had been putting more time into making enough pottery to cover their needs. That and the long hours of training an apprentice required meant that life had suddenly gotten much busier, no longer the rather dull monotony that had settled in once the brat had disappeared so many years ago. Although Hiko had groused to himself and occasionally to Sako about the sheer bother of having an apprentice hanging around underfoot, in his lighter moods he privately admitted that getting a new one, even if it was a blasted _girl_, wasn't quite as terrible as he let on.

_It could be a lot worse,_ Hiko thought to himself as stepped into the immaculately clean house and saw dinner being put together on the hearth. Sako, he had been pleased to discover, was anything but lazy, keeping the house running smoothly on top of putting in the long days of training he demanded, and Hiko had been more than happy to dump most of the chores on her competent shoulders. Although, come to think of it, Sako had just quietly taken over pretty much everything without him needing to order her into compliance, leaving Hiko to enjoy the convenience of a well-run house again without the fuss of having to keep up with laundry and dishes himself. However, there had been a minor scuffle on her third day of training when he caught the girl outside hacking ineffectively at a chunk of wood with an ax, the faintest wrinkle of puzzlement across her brow and her haphazard whacking clear evidence that she didn't have the slightest clue what she was doing.

Irritated, Hiko had moved forward and snatched the tool from her hands. "Here, girl, I'll do that," he rumbled.

Sako shot him one of her queer glances as she said quietly, "I'm your apprentice. That means I have the responsibility to..."

"Don't be daft, girl, the damned ax weighs about as much as you do and it'll take you all year to chop what we need for today. Go inside and cook something," Hiko ordered, lifting the ax and slamming it down on the piece of wood she had been hacking at, nearly severing it in two. Sako had quietly disappeared and Hiko had attacked the woodpile with vigor, precisely chopping up enough wood for the next couple days while maintaining a lively internal dialogue about incompetent apprentices and women in general. Admittedly, the girl probably could have dealt with the woodpile just fine on her own if he showed her how to do it properly, but for some odd reason he felt a vague compulsion to spare her the effort. Anyway, it wasn't like it would kill him to handle a few chores himself. _Dammit, if a man wants to chop wood in his own backyard, who's to stop him? _Hiko growled to himself as he gave the ax an extra hard swing, aiming at a chunk of wood as if it had insulted him personally.

That had been the end of it. From that point on, Sako stayed away from the chopping block and Hiko fell into the habit of not only cutting wood but also bringing in water whenever he felt like it. For her diminutive size, Sako was quite strong but Hiko had found himself frowning every time he saw her toting some load that was clearly too heavy, thus why he had grumblingly assigned himself wood and the occasional water-carrying duties while Sako did everything else. It seemed to work out fine in the end, and Sako never failed to thank him in that quiet way of hers whenever he brought in an armful of wood or a bucket of water, something that oddly pleased him.

But the bulk of his time had been taken up not with fighting his apprentice over who had wood-cutting duties but drilling the bothersome female into the ways of Hiten Mitsurugi. Although Hiko had spent the first week or so of Sako's apprenticeship constantly asking himself what the hell he was doing messing around with trying to make some fool girl into a sword fighter, by the time six weeks had passed, he had begun to forget what it was like not having her around to yell at. Unconsciously, he moved back into the same rhythms of master and pupil he had fallen into with the last _baka deshi_ that had stumbled into his life and on his better days, Hiko reluctantly admitted to himself that having an apprentice bumbling around the place brought with it some benefits. Despite all the aggravation and worry the red-haired brat had caused, life had been damned dull since the kid had run off, and the girl showing up had brought a certain purposefulness and focus back into Hiko's day-to-day existence. He hadn't realized how much he had missed having a firm goal to aim at until the little chit had wrangled him into training her and he had settled himself back into the daily routine of beating some sense into a thick-headed apprentice.

Sako, however, needed less torment than he had anticipated. Although like Hiko had expected, he had to spend the first month or so systematically knocking out a lot of ingrained habits she had carried over from her father's sword style, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that she was a fast learner and was quickly developing the strong foundational skills she needed to learn Hiten Mitsurugi. While her old habits were a pain to break, Hiko also realized that there were some definite advantages to retraining an experienced student instead of starting with a raw greenhorn like the boy; already, Sako was starting to pick up quite a bit instinctively just by virtue of knowing her way around a sword and having a good sense for how her body moved. Plus, since she had reached her full adult height, she had firm control of her muscles and a clear sense of her body's ability. In contrast, Hiko recalled how his last apprentice had gone through a prolonged awkward growing stage where several parts of his gangly frame were developing at different times and seemingly in complete odds with each other; sometimes Hiko had sworn he saw the boy's body moving in about six contrary directions at one time, which had put a significant damper on the idiot's training until he had shot up a few inches and the rebellious body regions had finally come to a haphazard unity. He didn't expect the same thing from the girl; she had already gone through puberty and her adult body was rapidly adapted to the training he was putting her through.

_Not bad for a girl, _Hiko had muttered to himself more than once, and he meant it: in the six weeks he had been bellowing at her, Sako had made considerable improvements and although he still occasionally scoffed at himself for spending his time training a fool woman for kami's sake, those times were becoming fewer and further between. Her angles were improving, she was developing more focus and strength, and she was starting to work her way through the demanding curriculum of Hiten Mitsurugi.

_Plus, as long as she keeps cooking and cleaning, I'm not going to be at all inclined to throw her out,_ Hiko grunted internally as he sat down by the fire and Sako began putting full dishes in front of him. As she did, she spoke, "Master, we are running low on supplies. I could go to town tomorrow and also deliver those teacups you are finishing up if you like."

"Not a bad idea. If you leave early, we'd still have plenty of time to train after that," Hiko responded, oddly pleased the girl had noticed the cups firing in the kiln and logically deduced that someone in town had ordered a set although he hadn't mentioned anything about them. In contrast to the previous runt, this apprentice at least had some brains. Hiko had also discovered that dealing with an older pupil had meant having an adult around the place instead of having to put up with some whiny brat. Sako was now eighteen, having quietly announced two weeks ago at dinner, "I am eighteen today," before sinking back into her accustomed calm silence, but her mannerisms and attitude made her seem wise beyond her years.

_Hmph, if by 'wise' you mean 'infuriatingly stubborn', then yes, I agree,_ Hiko added as he scanned Sako carefully. The girl was obedient but she had an obstinate streak a mile long, something that irritated him to no end. "How's the leg?" he questioned gruffly. She had come down wrong from a jump that morning and injured something and although she didn't complain, it was clear she was doing her best to hide the pain from him._ I don't know why I bother asking, the chit wouldn't admit to being hurt if her leg was lying ten feet from her and spurting blood from every vein,_ he grumbled to himself.

As he expected, Sako merely gave that maddeningly serene half-smile and responded lightly, "I'm fine, Master."

"Pfffffhh," Hiko huffed, thoroughly unconvinced. "You still limping that badly tomorrow, girl, and you're resting. Train on top of an injury and you'll take twice as long to recover. I won't have you lazing about the place because you're laid up with a bad leg." Irritably, he reached for one of the dishes Sako set in front of him. _Drat fool girl, should know well enough to..._

"Yes, Master," Sako replied compliantly.

Hiko glowered at her before the contents of the bowl he was holding distracted him from fuming. After a few minutes of meditative chewing, his thoughts switched to different topics and he finally commented, "Looks like it's going to be a hot summer this year." Although it was only late spring, the days were rapidly growing warmer in a way that spoke of fierce heat to come.

Sako nodded, "Yes. The last time I was in the village, the elders were saying that. They usually can predict these things quite well." With that comment, silence fell over master and pupil again, but it was a comfortable quiet. Hiko wasn't much for conversation anyway, having fallen out of the habit in the long years the snot-nosed kid had been gone, but he was finding that it was rather pleasant to hear another adult voice as a change from the silence. In the absence of anyone else around the house, Hiko had taken to muttering out loud quite a bit, occasionally engaging in heated arguments with himself, and it was a change of pace to hear another voice instead of his own growling rumbles.

Sako continued to eat in silence as Hiko scanned her for more signs of damage or exhaustion. In the first few weeks of her training, she had barely gotten through dinner every night without falling asleep on her knees, despite her best efforts to remain awake and Hiko had usually sent her off to bed once the dishes were done. But she was finally developing the endurance he wanted and was beginning to have some energy to spare at the close of the day. _Which means I need to up her training,_ he snorted to himself. _She can handle this without collapsing, she can handle more. _Mentally, Hiko began running through what torment he wanted to subject the girl to the next day while the two of them finished dinner and she quietly set to work cleaning the dishes and attending the last of the day's house chores. Daylight disappeared into evening as master and pupil began settling down for the night.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell? <em>Hiko thought blearily to himself as he yanked back the blanket and shot to his feet, senses screaming in alarm. By the light of full moon pouring in through the slatted window, he knew it was quite late at night; a noise had caught his ear and sent him rolling upright out of a sound sleep, alert for danger. Frozen in place, he scanned the surrounding area, reaching out with his _chi_ to feel for an intruder or anything threatening, but there was nothing.

A soft moan caught his attention. _"No...Mother..." _Slanting his eyes, Hiko saw that the noise was coming from behind the screen he had rigged in a corner to give Sako some privacy. The sound of thrashing limbs echoed across the room as he stared at the corner in confusion, wondering what in the blazes the girl was up to.

_Nightmare?_ he thought to himself and moved hesitantly towards the noise but as he stepped forward, Sako called out _"Stop!" _Hiko froze, uncertain as to what to do next, but the screen suddenly tipped forward and crashed to the ground, startling the girl who rose up from her tangle of blankets, eyes blazing in alarm and, to Hiko's surprise, abject fear.

_Nightmare all right,_ he asserted. Sako's wide, frightened eyes were staring at him wildly without any sign of recognition, and he realized he needed to snap her out of the dream before she went for her sword and decided to see how many holes she could poke in him before he bled to death.

Settling for a firm, strong bellow, Hiko called out, "_Sako_. That's enough, girl. Wake up." His voice seemed to jar her out of her night terrors for her eyes cleared and began scanning the room, taking in the fallen screen and the sword master, arms crossed and gazing at her firmly.

"Master?" Sako said in a voice slightly trembling with confusion. "I...I'm sorry. I...just..."

"Mmpph, girl, you screamed loud enough to wake the dead," Hiko grunted. Bending down, he picked up the screen and set it back into place. "Settle down now. If there's any attackers around here, you probably scared them off with all that noise."

"I'm sorry," Sako repeated again, something like shame crossing her face.

"Go to bed," Hiko rumbled but with an undertone of kindness. _The kid used to have nightmares too,_ he remembered. Kenshin had grown out of them eventually and she would too. Nothing much to be done but let the girl get back to sleep. Apparently she did because within a few minutes, master and pupil had returned to their beds and there were no further noises emanating from Sako's corner for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Sako said nothing about the previous night's events and Hiko didn't bring it up either. The episode was quickly buried as master and pupil kept their attention focused on training and Sako continued to progress rapidly, her muscles and reflexes learning to fulfill the demands her teacher imposed on her and him watching with grudging approval as she kept outstripping his expectations.<p>

Weeks turned into months as spring disappeared and summer stepped forth to take its place, the earth moving from season to season underneath the burning sun.


	3. Confessions in the Night

**Author's note: In some research (thanks Wikipedia) I realize that perhaps Hiko should have originally introduced himself to Sako by his potter alias ****Niitsu Kakunoshiin. Hmm, well, since Sako did see him neatly dispatch two attackers without any effort, perhaps Hiko figured the game was up and he might as well tell her his real name. Anyway, on to Chapter Three! Heads up, there is some darker material towards the end as Sako reveals some of her past. **

_It's too blasted hot,_ Hiko grumbled to himself as beads of sweat rolled freely down his face, saturating his shirt and forming uncomfortable puddles at his waistband. With the disappearance of spring, a dome of intense, scorching heat had settled over the land, burning it hotter than his kiln. Crops withered on the vine, the earth cracked, farmers and oxen collapsed in the field. It was ungodly, maddeningly, dangerously hot. On the few times the sparse clouds had grudgingly dropped some rain down on the parched earth, the piddling moisture brought no relief from the heat and instead riddled the air with choking humidity, like the interior of a bathhouse. _The gods must be upset with us for something, _Hiko thought irritably._ I don't remember it ever being this damned hot before. _

However, he had an apprentice to instruct and she needed to learn how to function even in extreme weather. A well-trained sword fighter couldn't let something like a little heat trip her up; how else was the girl supposed to survive the training for Hiten Mitsurugi if she couldn't deal with hot weather? So under the burning sun, Sako trained in the searing heat, grimly obeying her master's commands despite the endless succession of blistering hot days.

Hiko wiped his forehead irritably. In grudging concession to the heat, he had taken to not wearing his weighted cloak unless he and Sako were sparring, less he end up accidentally hurting the fool girl without the slowing weight of the garment to stay his hand, but even the relief of not wearing it didn't provide much comfort and he usually ended up soaking through his clothes within an hour or two. Sako fared no better – her worn _gi_ and _hakama_ were almost always dripping with sweat by the end of the day and Hiko was fairly certain that none of the water he kept forcing her to drink was staying inside her all that long.

The scorching sun was pounding into his eyeballs, magnifying the fierce headache hammering at his temples. Both he and his pupil were sunburnt an angry red over their tanned skin, Sako's formerly pale skin darkened and burned from months of training under the sun. "Again," Hiko barked irritably, half wishing the daft girl would finally give up and start whining about how hot it was so he'd have an excuse to stop for the day. But the damned thing about the girl was that she never knew when to quit – no matter how much he pushed her, she never begged him to stop, never complained, never did anything but keep steadily, determinately moving forward with her training. The girl was as persistent, if not more so, than the last idiot apprentice he'd been saddled with; Hiko had caught her washing bloody blisters and quietly nursing gigantic bruises more than once but she kept all the pain and complaints locked away behind those infuriatingly calm eyes of her.

Under his dark stare, Sako stumbled mechanically through the kata, her eyes glazed and unfocused and her mind clearly miles away from the task at hand. _Dammit, girl, would you give up for once?_ Hiko grumbled. _Have some sense for a change._ But he knew, with a feeling of pride, that she wouldn't, that she'd continue to work until she collapsed. Feeling his own body protesting mightily against the ungodly heat, he finally decided _Let her get this kata right and then we'll call it for the day._ "Again, girl, and for kami's sake put some strength behind it. Stop daydreaming and get to work!" The heat was making him even more irritable lately, and he had been liberally showering his apprentice with abuse to work off some of the tension although at times he felt vaguely unsettled about doing so; it wasn't the girl's fault the weather was so ungodly miserable and she was bearing up as best she could.

Sako gathered herself together, priming for the start of the kata and with a flash of steel, her sword whipped out of the _saya_ and began cutting patterns through the blazing air but her strikes were erratic and her body began jerking oddly, loudly protesting the idiocy of training intensely in what was basically a gigantic outdoor oven. As Hiko watched, the _katana_ slipped from her fingers, falling to the cracked earth as Sako's body crumbled in a heap of sweat-soaked fabric.

"_Dammit_!" Hiko cursed under his breath and hurried to his apprentice's side. "_Stupid, foolish idiot,"_ he muttered, not exactly certain if he meant the girl or himself. Bending down, he put two fingers against her neck and felt her pulse beating erratically. To his alarm, her forehead was dry and her skin was flushed under the sunburn. _Heatstroke_. _Sako, you fool girl..._

Picking up her limp body, Hiko headed directly for the river. They had been practicing in their normal clearing, not far from the gigantic waterfall that brought cold mountain water pouring over the rocks and as he stepped into the blessed coolness, relief washed over him. He waded out chest-high into the water, holding his unconscious pupil so that everything but her head was submerged. "Sako, wake up," he said roughly, dribbling a handful of water over her forehead. He thought briefly about simply dumping her in and letting her come to on her own, but the current in the middle of the river was fairly strong and he didn't want her drowning especially since he didn't know if she could swim. Instead, Hiko held her to his chest and continued to splash water over her face until she started to stir and blink.

"Master?" Sako quavered, giving him a confused glance as if wasn't exactly sure where she was.

"You seem to have a talent for fainting, girl," Hiko grunted, adding, "Hold still. You're still overheated," as she began to wiggle weakly in his arms. At his command, she stopped and let him support her, closing her eyes again and allowed the cool water to bring her core temperature back down to a safe level. After a few minutes, Sako pinched her nose and slowly ducked her head underwater a few times, sending black hair streaming in the river like kelp and brushing softly against Hiko's arm, rather startling him.

"You okay now?" he rumbled and Sako nodded slowly. She kicked weakly away from him and began slowly treading water, her toes too far away from the river bed to attempt standing. Hiko watched as she moved through the water towards higher ground, then he dove underwater and swam through the blissful coolness, feeling it working out the headache as he stayed below the surface as long as he could before his screaming lungs demanded he come up for air. _God what wouldn't I give to be a fish right now,_ he thought but no gills mysteriously sprung up on his neck, so he reluctantly pushed off against the river bed and moved back into the world of blazing heat and pounding sun.

When he surfaced, Sako was sitting down on the edge of the shore, water lapping around her hips, her face drained of all energy and expression. As Hiko waded through the water towards, her eyes dropped and she said quietly, "I'm sorry, Master."

Hiko sighed loudly. "It's too damned hot to practice," he pronounced. Training was one thing, stupidly courting heatstroke was another. Anyway, he wasn't getting much else useful out of the girl at this point, not with this heat. Picking up both of their katana, Hiko ordered, "Go inside and lie down."

Sako nodded and slowly rose to her feet, stumbling a little, but finally making it upright and staggering tiredly towards the house. Hiko, wincing as the headache came galloping back and resumed its incessant hammering of his temples, walked to his work area and glanced irritably at a set of green pottery that really needed to be fired. _I could just leave it outside in the sun and that'd probably do the trick_, he scowled and though briefly about getting the kiln up and running just to be done with it.

"Screw it," he mumbled and stalked irritably into the house. The overhead trees and wide-open windows and doors helped make the inside somewhat more tolerable than the outside, but it was still uncomfortably warm underneath the roof, especially since there wasn't a breath of wind to speak of. As Hiko walked up the stairs, he could practically feel the heat steaming his clothes dry. Sako was obviously behind her screen sleeping, her wet _hakama_ and _gi_ spread out on an indoor rack. Hiko stripped and added his clothing to the rack, then reluctantly pulled on a pair of pants. If there hadn't been a female currently occupying his house, he would have been tempted to go naked, but he compromised with the pants: who cared if the girl saw him without a shirt on? In this heat, he certainly didn't, long as she wasn't planning on running around without clothes on. The thought had rather unsettling possibilities, but Hiko brushed them aside.

Throwing himself down on his futon, he closed his eyes and tried to will away the headache as the intense afternoon slowly burnt to evening and thoughts of dinner eventually rose to his mind. Grunting, Hiko finally pulled himself upright and shot a glance in Sako's corner. She hadn't made a peep for hours and he toyed with waking her up, then shrugged. _Best let her sleep. It's not like it's going to kill me to cook for once._ He wasn't particularly hungry, but he needed to force something down Sako's throat at the least. The unbearably hot summer seemed to have kidnapped his student's appetite; she had taken to picking at meals and was starting to drop weight she could ill-afford to lose. After a minute or so of consideration, Hiko threw a few things together: some salad, rice saved from breakfast and tofu with sesame oil. He had no intention of going anywhere near a fire. Cold leftovers were going to have to do.

As he was finishing, the noise of movement sounded from Sako's corner and she emerged slowly, dressed in the only other clothing she had: Kenshin's old _yukata_ which the boy had left behind and Hiko had unearthed for his new apprentice to wear. Her steps were firmer as she moved towards him, and the flushed expression had left her face. Seeing the prepared dinner, her eyebrow quirked and she said, "Master, I would have..."

"You needed to sleep," Hiko interrupted. "Sit down and eat." Sako lowered herself to the floor but as Hiko watched, she took only a small portion of salad and began prodding it listlessly with her chopsticks.

Frowning, Hiko rumbled, "_Eat_, girl. You lose any more weight, you'll disappear. You're no good to me half-starved."

"I'm sorry, Master," she responded weakly. "It's just...it's so _hot_," she sighed, which, coming from Sako, counted as a major complaint.

"I know," Hiko said curtly, putting some tofu and rice in a bowl and pushing it towards her. She'd eat it or find him force-feeding her if he had to, anything to get some nourishment in her stomach. "It's too damned hot to practice, and I don't want you fainting on me every day, so we're going to start getting up before dawn, then taking the middle of the day off. We can finish up in the evening once it cools down somewhat." A little voice nagged him that he wouldn't have made the same concession for Kenshin, but he brushed it aside. It had never been this hot when the brat was with him. Sure, the kid had fainted plenty of times before too, but, still...

Sako nodded faintly, obediently poking food in her mouth and swallowing if it took all her energy to eat. Hiko watched her narrowly until she had finished most of what he had put in front of her, then he grunted in satisfaction. When she had washed the dishes and put everything away, he sent her off to bed. Not too long after that, he was tossing fitfully on his futon and trying to find a comfortable spot in the sticky black night until blessed oblivion eventually removed him temporarily from the heat.

* * *

><p>The new schedule made somewhat of a difference: master and pupil would wake up before the sun peeked over the horizon and practice until the heat drove them indoors to rest, resuming training after the worst of the sun had passed. Sako didn't have any further fainting spells and despite the toil the blasted weather was taking on both of them, Hiko was pleased to see that the girl kept making progress and moving forward in her training. The few times she seemed dangerously close to collapsing again, he had simply pushed her out into the river and made her practice there; she needed to know how to keep her balance when fighting in water, plus if she got too overheated, he could knock her into the water to cool her off with the added bonus of getting himself refreshingly splashed in the process. On a few unbearably hot days, they had gone swimming in the afternoon, Sako startling her master with her ability to stay underwater for long minutes without coming up for air.<p>

"By the kami, girl, don't drown yourself," he growled one time after Sako had resurfaced a long way from where she had dove under; he had started to feel definite concern as seconds ticked by and there had been no sign of his apprentice. Finally she had burst the surface, water pouring off her dark hair and a wide smile on her face.

"Hmph. Stop showing off, girl, you're no good to me drowned," he rumbled, hiding mild amusement as she splashed through the water towards him, a trickle of her laughter bouncing across the waves.

Aside from the few swimming sessions, there was no escaping the heat. The beastly hot summer dragged by on wings of lead as the land seemed to give up the battle and everything green screamed for mercy. One early morning, Hiko sent Sako into town with a load of freshly-fired pottery, per request of a customer, and a shopping list; having a premonition that food prices were going to be high, he had also given her a little money in case the proceeds of the pottery she had to deliver wouldn't cover everything they needed. Sake prices had been steadily increasing for months, and many vegetables were coming in from the fields pre-cooked. Times were becoming tough.

When Sako returned a few hours later, Hiko frowned at the obviously heavy crate hanging from her shoulder and the small bag dangling from her hand. Most noticeable was the complete absence of the sake he had told her to pick up. Shaking her head slightly, the girl said, "Master, I'm sorry but Mr. Yamamato said that he could not honor your agreement as he simply did not have enough money to purchase the set he ordered." She set the crate carefully on the ground and removed the hat shading her head from the worst of the sun. "Everyone in town is struggling. The crops are failing and everyone is counting their _ryo_ anxiously. I tried selling the set but no one wanted it."

"Ah well, someone will buy it eventually," Hiko grunted dismissively. It wasn't the first time this had happened; people generally weren't interested in purchasing dishes and cups if they had no food to put in them.

Sako twisted her hands together in an uncharacteristic gesture of worry. "I only had enough money to buy some of the supplies we need, some miso and rice, but I could not afford sake or tofu. I can go back tomorrow and buy everything else."

"No. This'll do for now," Hiko responded, feeling a trace of irritation rise up in him. If it wasn't for his apprentice, he'd be happy to subsist entirely on a liquid diet, but the girl needed to eat and if people weren't buying pottery, he'd have to closely watch the contents of his money sack in order for them to make it through the winter comfortably: with two people in the house, that meant buying a lot more food that he normally did. Well, such was life. He had a few jars of sake stored away for emergencies, and he'd survive if he had to go without it for awhile. Come to think of it, he hadn't been drinking as much since the girl had appeared in his life. The combination of her needing constant training and the good food she kept filling him up with had meant that there wasn't much room in both his stomach and his time for alcohol. His sake bottles were emptying a lot slower than they had in the past since there just wasn't enough space in his life to devote to serious boozing, but he had to admit that had been too busy to really miss it all that much.

Sako, however, continued to twist her hands and bite her lip worriedly. "If it continues like this, it will be a hard winter without much food to buy, plus people won't have the money for pottery which means there won't be much money coming in. "

"We won't starve, girl. Stop worrying," Hiko rumbled. "Here, go on and put the food away. We've got practice to do." Sako disappeared into the house as Hiko bent to pick up the crate, his mind clicking with thoughts. Despite his reassurances to his pupil, a scowl of concern was spreading its way across his face. Business usually slowed during the winter as it was, and if the harvest continued to fail, people would be hungry. Food prices would climb and the pottery he made would sit on the shelves collecting dust.

No matter. They'd survive. He'd hunt if he needed too, and he usually did a few times during the winter anyway. There was small game to trap, nuts in the forest, and fish in the river. He'd just have to be extra careful with money and stock away as much as they could before winter hit. Despite the girl's fussy concern, they'd make it through the winter just fine.

It was his worried apprentice that made Hiko's eyes furrow in a line. It wasn't like Sako to get all in a bother over anything. Come to think of it, that was the most agitated he had ever seen her before, save the few times she had bolted out of one of her nightmares. Alert and conscious, she was serenely, almost maddeningly calm, especially on those days he had been in an irritated mood and tried to pick a verbal battle with her to relieve the tension.

_Blast that girl, doesn't she trust me to take care of her properly?_ Hiko demanded of himself in exasperation as he put the full crate away. It wasn't the job of an apprentice to question the master or display anything but completely loyalty and trust. _By the blazes, the way the girl was fussing you'd think instead of my fool pupil she was my wife..._

He paused, momentarily baffled. _Now where the hell did that come from, Seijuro? _Sniffing incredulously, he rumbled a short bark of a laugh. _Ridiculous. I'm old enough to be her father. _Scoffing a little at the random thoughts his brain could conjure up at any given notice, Hiko finished his task and his mind wandered into other paths until Sako appeared again, her chores completed and ready to train.

* * *

><p><em>What in the kami?...Fool girl, not again, <em>Hiko groaned to himself as he swum bleary up from the depths of vague dreams, his sleep broken by the now-familiar sounds of Sako in the throes of one of her nightmares. Generally, her night terrors were relatively quiet and he only woke up enough to realize what was going on, then fell back asleep again, but tonight she sounded especially agitated. The night air was thick and hot, steamy with humidity, and Hiko realized he had been sweating freely as he slept. Irritably, he rose to his feet and stomped over to Sako's corner, hearing her moaning voice echoing out from its darkness.

"_No...don't hurt her...No...Mother...I'm sorry...Mother...stop..." _

_She always says the same thing, _Hiko realized as he moved across the floor, a frown of sudden enlightenment wrinkling his forehead. _This isn't just some nightmare. _He reached for the screen and pulled it back, letting it drag loudly on the floor and startling the girl up from her sleep. Sako gave a gasp of fear and shrank back against the wall, covering her face with her hands and crying out, "No! Don't!"

"Sako, _enough_ of this," Hiko ordered loudly, staring at the girl in consternation. He'd never seen her act this fearful before and it disturbed him. "Sako, wake up_._ You're safe. Stop panicking, girl." The sound of his voice made her eyes blink as they gazed at him wildly, then recognition dawned in their terrified depths.

"Master! I..." she began but he interrupted.

"Get up, girl," Hiko ordered. _Time to get to the bottom of this and find out what you have been hiding from me_, he growled to himself. Stepping across the room, he fumbled for the oil lamp and the tinder kit since they hadn't lit the fire inside the house for weeks and there were no live coals in the hearth. The lamp cast a wan light across the room, illuminating his apprentice's white, sweat-streaked forehead and the agitated expression still clinging to her face. Hiko reached for a pitcher and poured them both a cup of water that, thanks to the steaming night, was probably hot enough to steep tea. Sako had risen to her feet and was approaching him, shaking her head slightly and obviously fighting for control. Hiko put the cup in her hand and tiredly ordered, "Sit down."

She complied, sinking to her knees as Hiko joined her on the floor. Master and pupil sat silently for a moment or two before Hiko spoke. "What happened?" he questioned pointedly.

Sako opened her mouth, then shut it, and he was irritated to see the calm, guarded expression began taking over the agitated one. "Just a nightmare," she responded in a tolerably controlled voice.

"Don't lie to me," Hiko growled. "This is the third nightmare in a month, and several since you showed up here, and you always say the same thing every time." He stopped and tried to force kindness into his words, much as he wanted to shake her until the truth came out, which he might have to do since he was currently butting heads against her seemingly limitless reservoir of stubbornness. "What _happened_, Sako?"

"I..." she began, paused, then started again. Sighing heavily, she opened her mouth, her eyes taking on a dull, glazed look as her soft words barely reached his ear. "I was ten. Father was off attending to business in the village. It was just Mother and I in the house that day. Three men came into the house, old enemies of Father's. They had come to seek their revenge. Mother...she saw them coming and instantly knew what they wanted. She pushed me out the back door and told me to find Father, that she would stop the men so that I could escape and bring him back."

Sako stopped and Hiko caught a glimpse of a tear glimmering in her eye. "The men, they...raped her. Brutally. Several times. I...I heard their voices and I...I was too afraid to run away to find Father. I was afraid the men would see me so I...ran and hid under the stairs outside the house. I heard everything that happened to Mother. Everything. When...when they were done, they slit her throat and came looking for me. Before they could find me, Father came running back. He killed them all but...but it was too late for Mother. She died in Father's arms."

More tears followed the next, and Sako wiped them away. "I...I had never seen my father cry before. He wailed like a madman. I was so afraid of him I could not leave my hiding spot even when he began rushing around looking for me. He had to drag me out from under the stairs. He was so bloody and wild I...I screamed and tried to hide from him. My own father."

Sako took a sip of water, and Hiko saw the cup trembling in her hand. She bit her lip again and said nothing for several long moments, then spoke again. "I've always been a coward. When I was little, the boys from the village would tease me and pull my hair, and I would shrink in fear but I was too timid to tell Father about it. I had a friend, Aoi. She was so brave." A curving smile of fondness touched Sako's lips. "When the boys teased me, she would attack them – she beat them so badly that they never bothered me again. I always admired her. She had no fear. She had five brothers and would beat them all at their games. The elders of the village said it was improper for a girl to act like she did, but she didn't care. Her spirit was too strong to sit quietly at home like I did." The smile faded. "Aoi died in childbirth six months before my father died. I did not think anything could be strong enough to kill her but in the end it did."

Sako drank more water and twisted the cup in her hands. "At Mother's funeral, I could not look my father in the face. I had...I had not done what she asked. I had been too afraid to go find Father. I hid. Mother died because of my cowardice."

"You were a child," Hiko shrugged uncomfortably. "The men could have seen you and killed you too."

"At least I would have died with some dignity," Sako replied, bitterness edging her tones. "I was ten, far too old to cringe and cry like a baby. Aoi wouldn't have hid herself! She would have fought them."

"And died," Hiko said pointedly. "Here," he reached for her cup and poured more of the tepid liquid into it. "Drink more water."

Sako shook her head, a flash of anger in her eyes. "I was a coward. I have always been. That's...that's why I begged Father to train me. I swore to my dead mother that I would never let fear like that paralyze me ever again, never let sometime I loved die because I was too afraid to act. Father refused at first but eventually he relented. However," her voice dropped so low that Hiko could barely catch her words. "I never told him what truly happened. He never knew I had disobeyed Mother and hid because I was too scared to run for help. I...I could never admit it to him. As I learned the sword, I found I had talent for it and Father was so proud of me. He used to brag to the villagers about the warrior girl he was raising, once he finally overcame his initial reluctance," a slight smile rose to her face again, then disappeared. "I could not destroy that trust and pride by admitting the truth. So," she inhaled deeply. "Even at the end, I was too much a coward to admit what I had done, even as he lay on his deathbed."

Swallowing, Sako continued, "I was afraid when I challenged Kobayashi, even though I knew that he would not accept, not stoop to the indignity of dueling with a woman. I was afraid the night you found me, when the four men attacked me. I...I asked you to teach me so that I could learn more courage, to never watch someone die because I was too afraid to help them."

Silence lay over master and pupil as Hiko digested her words and Sako struggled to keep her eyes dry. Finally she spoke again, choosing her words carefully, "Now you know the truth, the only person I have ever told. Now you know who you are teaching and what she is at heart." She bit her lips tightly, then continued slowly, "If you decide that she is not worthy of learning Hiten Mitsurugi, I..."

"Oh, stop your theatrics, girl," Hiko interrupted her irritably. "The heat's addled your brains." He put the empty cup down and wiped his forehead, cursing the humidity, summer, blasted heat, and overly emotional apprentices with an appalling tendency towards self-flagellation. Shooting a glance out the open window into the dark night, he rumbled, "It's late. We have to be up in a few hours. Best get some sleep if you can."

Sako gave her master a rather puzzled look. She had been entirely expecting that he would turn her out of his house at that moment, bellowing that he wasn't going to waste his time training some cowardly girl, but to her great surprise, he was rising to his feet, clearly intent on nothing more than trying to hunt down some sleep in the choking hot night. Hesitantly, Sako stood to her feet and began moving towards her corner, her mind churning with thoughts, but her master's voice stopped her.

"Sako." She paused, turning to look at him curiously. It was rare that her cantankerous master called her by her rightful name, usually preferring to address her with a creative variety of moderately abusive terms, and him actually using her name normally indicated he had something serious on his mind. Hiko was staring at her with the vaguely irritated, impatient expression that was seemingly embedded into his facial muscles but his words were gruffly kind. "You're not...you're not a coward, girl. A coward wouldn't put up with everything I heap upon you. Stop beating yourself up so much." Hiko cleared his throat and seemed to be thinking about adding an additional comment but then he turned and marched abruptly back to his futon, tossing over his shoulder, "Sleep, girl. I need you awake tomorrow."

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Sako returned to her futon and dropped into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	4. Winter Interlude

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay – I regularly have headaches and they have been cropping up lately, making it impossible to devote long hours in front of my monitor. Here is a chapter at last! Read and review, please!  
><strong>

When Sako awoke in the murky light of predawn, the memories of a few hours ago rushed to her mind and filled her with instant dread. As she reluctantly dragged herself out of her futon and fumbled automatically for her katana, she was extremely reluctant to face her master, sure that he would give her no end of grief over her show of weakness that night and certain that was plotting some considerably hard training as punishment. To her surprise, Hiko made no reference to the event, merely greeting her with a curt "Morning" as was his custom and began rapping out commands for the day's first training session the same way he did every morning. As the day progressed, Sako kept waiting for her master to catch her unaware and make some snide reference to her tears last night but the moment never came; if anything, he was a little kinder to her than he had been since the maddening heat had begun pounding the land with punishing waves of scorching intensity and making Hiko even more testy than normal.

As the days slogged by, Sako's confessions faded into the past and master and pupil kept their attention fully absorbed in her training despite the searing heat. Just as it seemed the land would erupt into flames and burn every living thing to a crisp, dark clouds rolled in one muggy day and sent torrents of cooling rain down on the parched earth. Sako, outside training with Hiko's sharp eye watching her closely, wanted to tear her clothes off and frolic merrily in the blessed relief, but she kept her composure and did not waver from the kata she was performing, although she could not help but waste a few moments thinking about what her stern master would do if she did indulge in such unwarranted foolishness. In her head, Sako could just see his face darkening to a scowl as he bellowed out _"What in the blazes are you doing, you daft girl? Put your clothes back on and get back to work!" _The thought made her grin broadly, but she kept her head turned from her master so he wouldn't see her mirth.

Thankfully unaware of what ridiculous visions his pupil was currently amusing herself with, Hiko looked up at the skies and gave a grunt of approval. "About damned time we had some rain," he said as the water began streaming down upon his head and shoulders, plastering his clothes to his body in a way that made Sako's eyebrow quirk in surprise that she had noticed. "Ah well, training in the rain's good for you," he continued, then commanded, "Mind you dry your sword and oil it tonight or it'll rust. Again," Sako surged forward, grateful to feel coolness spreading through the air and chasing away the baking heat but still not quite able to rid her mind either of her imagined hilarious scenario or the peculiar way she had noticed her master's broad shoulders.

The rain signaled the end of the unbearable heat and further days were warm but not uncomfortably so. Summer slipped away quickly and fall began settling in, chasing away the last of summer's warmth. Hiko was pleased to see that with the cooler weather, Sako's appetite rebounded and she quickly regained the weight and the strength she had lost in the past couple months. While she had continued to progress in her training through the hellish summer, with the coming of fall her skills began developing at an astonishing rate. Much to Hiko's surprise, during a cool week in mid fall, she completely mastered Ryushosen in just three days. _Took the runt as many weeks to perfect it, _Hiko remembered with a sniff as his apprentice came to a stop, sheathed her sword, and looked at him expectantly.

"Good, Sako, that was excellent," he said, permitting himself a rare word of praise and watching as her cheeks turned slightly pink. Then, to make sure the fool girl didn't get too full of herself, he demanded, "Do it again, and it better be just as perfect." With a mixed feeling of pride and mild irritation, he watched as Sako sailed flawlessly through the attack, leaving him nothing to yell at her about. _Hmph, now I suppose I'll have to find something else to bawl her out for so her ego doesn't explode on me_ _..._Hiko bit back a smile as he growled out. "Don't get cocky, girl, you've got plenty more to learn." He swore a cheeky smile flashed across her face before she dropped her head in compliance.

Fall settled over the land but despite the coolness and the rainfall, the damage of summer had been done and the harvest was poor, with the village elders still clamoring warnings of a particularly harsh upcoming winter. Hiding his concern from his annoyingly perceptive apprentice, Hiko spent quite a bit of time mentally planning and worrying about how to best prepare for the upcoming months but luckily the villagers had the same concern and needed pottery to store a lot of what they had pulled from the field, as pitiful as the harvest had been. As the season passed, Hiko's shelves emptied and his money sack filled, abet a lot slower than he liked, especially since he sometimes reduced prices for a particularly hard-up looking peasant who appeared at his door. Hiko had a distinct feeling that his wily apprentice was also quietly doing the same thing; there were several times she returned from hawking pottery in the village with less than he expected for the amount she had sold, but he let it pass. Better sell more for a lower price than have piles of pottery cluttering up the house and no money for the upcoming winter.

Fall passed quickly as the weather turned decidedly cold, trees sending brown leaves in the brisk winds. Sako seemed to relish the colder weather and as her skills continued to develop rapidly, Hiko began finding himself needing to actually exert some effort in order to stay ahead of her. While she didn't have the strength he wanted and she was not catching on to the aerial attacks he had started introducing her as fast as other forms she had learned, he had to admit the girl had speed. Not quite Kenshin's godlike speed but still...

_Fast enough. Now where the hell did you go, girl?_ Hiko thought, momentarily baffled as Sako flew at him in a blinding flash and seemingly disappeared. It was late morning on a crisp fall day, and the blasted chit had been almost bouncing with energy since she woke up. She had been attacking like a tiger the entire morning with no sign of slowing down, and the speed at which she had charged him was, he had to grudgingly admit, impressive. As she raced forward, for one puzzling moment, he completely lost track of her, then instinct screamed a warning and he whipped his blade around to block her incoming strike.

_Why you._... Hiko stifled the urge to grin, mirroring the slightest glimmer of what looked suspiciously like a smirk on her face. Instead, he kept his face impassive but internally thought, _So I have to start taking you a little more seriously, is that it? Hmph, don't get too ahead of yourself, girl. _

Sako, however, did not heed his unvoiced warning because she flew at him again, too focused on her speed and oblivious to her defenses, not recognizing the ghost of a smile lurking on her master's face. Suddenly, the world made a violent somersault and she found herself sprawled flat on the ground, a blade tip inches from her throat and her hands conspicuously empty of a sword handle.

Hiko was glaring at her darkly and Sako felt a knot of alarm rise up in her belly. "Speed is good," her master rumbled, the tip of the sword bouncing to emphasize his words as it moved back and forth just under her chin. "You're getting speed and that's good. But it's not everything. Get cocky and you'll see how useless speed is unless you have proper technique to back it up."

"Yes, Master," Sako responded contritely and rolled hesitantly back upright. Her sword was a good fifteen feet away and she meekly retrieved it, determined to keep her ego in check before she embarrassed herself again. She had allowed herself to become too overconfident and the hard tumble she had taken on the ground had jarred her back to reality. Contrite, she turned her full attention back to her master, determined to be more cautious.

Winter began shoving fall out of the way a lot sooner than it should have, and the end of fall was heavily garnished with frequent snowfalls. Out of necessity, master and pupil had to spend quite a bit of time each day preparing for the upcoming winter months, but Hiko simply dragged Sako out of bed earlier and made her stay outside longer each evening to make up for it. The blasted girl was gaining an annoying amount of endurance, and it took more and more effort to exhaust her; much to his irritation, Hiko had actually found himself tired at the end of more than one long day of training, something he usually covered up by giving his apprentice more chores to perform, which she completed without a quibble. Hiko had long since begun to suspect that if his apprentice ever lost her arm in a freak accident, she would simply tuck the severed limb under her other arm and calmly go about her tasks until she had time to properly attend her injuries. Her tolerance and patience levels were annoyingly high, so much so that Hiko had largely given up trying to aggravate her in attempts to amuse himself; what little reactions he could force out of her usually weren't worth the effort.

Somewhat by default or perhaps it was the result of having two adults in the house, a somewhat equal partnership gradually formed between master and pupil in regards to general household economics. Sako apparently possessed a good head for business because she often quietly suggested particular pottery items she thought would sell well or designs that were popular. Throughout the months of Sako's training, potential customers had regularly showed up at the door, and Hiko usually turned them over to Sako, both because he didn't want the bother of dealing with them and also because people tended to prefer interactions with a young female over a tall, menacing sword master who scowled when he talked. Plus, when the girl was selling items, either at the house or in town, customers would often linger and buy other items from her instead of just getting what they needed and skittering away nervously as was the case when they had to deal with Hiko. While taking on an apprentice had meant a lot of added expense, Hiko had to admit that as the months passed, Sako was more than earning her keep both in the chores she performed and the sales she made.

As Hiko kept close watch on their supplies for winter and ran a mental tally of how much he expected the two of them to consume in the upcoming months, he was aware that Sako was considering the same questions. One early winter evening, she looked up from the dinner she was dishing out and announced quietly, "There is a winter festival in Hakuan," mentioning a town which was a three hour's walk away.

"Is there?" Hiko replied, picking up a bowl. Ever since late fall had been bringing sharp cold and the occasional snowfall, Sako had been cooking more substantial meals to keep them both warm and full. Remembering how little she had eaten during the hot summer months, Hiko was surprised at how much Sako could pack away during mealtimes now that cold weather had arrived. _She must have hollow legs, otherwise I'll be damned to say where it all goes,_ he thought to himself more than once when he observed her steadily tucking away about as much as he was eating, to his mild amusement.

Sako scooped a generous portion in a bowl and nodded her head. "I thought it would be a good opportunity to sell more pottery, particularly if winter is as bad as predicted. It may be difficult later for people to come to us or for us to get to the village to sell."

Hiko glanced at his shelves. There was plenty of pottery sitting around unsold, and Hakuan was a reasonable distance. Sako's proposition was quite rational and it would be foolish to turn down an opportunity to make a tidy profit. "Well, if we leave early in the morning and the weather holds fair, we can return by night," he responded. "Hopefully we can sell most of what I have available now."

Sako shot him a puzzled look. She was well aware of her master's dislike of people in general and crowds in particular and although he never said anything, she knew he was more than happy to let her handle customers and go into town when they needed things. Sako had assumed he would either give her permission to go to the festival by herself or bark out something about not wasting time on some foolish revelry; the thought of Hiko actually accompanying her had never entered her mind.

Seeing her puckered brow, he grunted, "It's too far into Hakuan for you to go by yourself, especially with everything you'd need to bring and anyway, I want to see what art supplies they have. I need more paint brushes, plus we should check prices for food and see about stocking up. I don't think we have enough stored away yet."

Pausing for a moment to slurp down some noodles, Hiko scanned Sako critically and said, "You should think about what you need for the winter. Those _tabi_ are about useless and you need a warm _haori_ or you'll freeze." He had quickly noticed that Sako was fine outside in the cold as long as she was moving vigorously but the second she slowed down, she would begin to shiver rather quickly, despite her best efforts to hide it from him. _Hmm, well, those clothes of hers are too thin for winter and a skinny little thing like her can't be keeping much heat inside, _he grunted to himself. _Still, she needs to learn how to generate chi better than that. A swordsman can't afford to freeze. _

Sako nodded again as she glanced down at her _tabi_, seeing the worn spots where her toes were just about to burst through. Despite the fire, cold was creeping in from under the door and she shivered slightly to think about the worst to come.

She was still shivering just a tiny bit three days later as she and her master loaded up the hand cart with all the pottery they had ready. Keeping her feet moving, Sako tried running through the _chi _diffusion practices Hiko had been teaching her. She knew that her own body's energy, properly manipulated, could keep her sufficiently warm, but it was hard to refocus her _chi_ while she was moving around attending other duties. Mainly her body protested that her current clothing was ill-suited for winter months and demanded she go back inside. However, she ignored the chill, determined not to show weakness in front of her master who, with or without his weighted cloak, was seemingly impervious to the elements be it blasting heat or freezing cold. No matter. Once they started moving, brisk walking would keep her warm.

Hiko brought the last crate out of the house and set it carefully inside the hand cart, then called out to Sako, "Catch." A wadded-up blanket sailed through the air and landed in her arms as he ordered, "Put that around you but mind you have your sword handle free at all times. You're no good to me frozen, girl. We'll get you a _haori_ in town."

Stifling a smile, Sako draped the blanket across her shoulders. While her master was frequently sardonic, demanding, and harsh, there were times he exhibited a gruff courtesy and cutting sarcasm cloaking a rather fussy concern for her well-being. He still insisted on chopping all the wood and bringing in most of the water, although Sako knew that she was perfectly capable of handling these tasks if needed. It was rather silly that he was accompanying her to town: Hakuan was not terribly far away and she had a sword at her side along with years of training in how to use it. There was no reason she couldn't have managed the handcart and journey by herself and spared her master the irritation of having to deal with the crowds at the festival. Pondering the manifold ways he could both bewilder her and test her patience, Sako stepped forward to pick up the handles of the cart, as was befitting an apprentice, but Hiko irritably pushed her aside.

"Don't be ridiculous, girl, the damned thing weighs twice as much as you and the snow's piling up. You'd just get us stuck." Easily picking the handles up, Hiko stalked forward with the cart, leaving Sako to walk behind him a few paces, shaking her head every so slightly. For all the training he piled upon her shoulders, sometimes her master acted as if he had forgotten all the strength and endurance he had been steadily beating into her and seemed to lack faith that she could handle anything remotely heavy or difficult. But she kept these thoughts to herself and followed him silently down the snow-laden road.

Hakuan was abuzz with festival cheer; the good-sized town was swarming with local people and many others from surrounding towns and areas, Sako occasionally spotting a face she recognized. Children raced everywhere with dogs, musicians and dancers performed on every corner, the smell of food filled the air, and people milled in endless numbers enjoying the festivities. Hiko eyed the cheerful chaos with mounting irritation. _Too much damned noise,_ he mumbled to himself. His apprentice, however, had a faint glow in her eye that indicated she did not share her master's assessment, but he ignored that and focused on finding a relatively quiet place they could set up shop. As soon as he ran across a vendor, Hiko bought several jugs of sake. If he had to deal with the chaos of a festival, he needed alcohol in his veins.

Luckily, there was an empty booth the two were allowed to take over but, most unlucky (in Hiko's eyes), it was smack in the middle of a long row of booths and in the center of the maelstrom of human activity. After helping Sako unload and set up everything, Hiko retreated towards the back of the booth where he could drink and brood and glower freely at anyone who seemed tempted to try for a five-finger discount. Sako, he was grudgingly pleased to note, interacted well with customers, elegantly showcasing the wares he had crafted and artfully convincing customers to buy more than what they had originally been eying. His stock of pottery began disappearing at a rapid rate, and Hiko kept close watch over his steadily filling money pouch, alert for anyone trying to relieve him of its weight. However, it did not escape the sword master's notice that more than one male customer seemed less interested in the pottery itself than the pretty young woman selling it.

Scowling, Hiko watched as a rather rakish-looking young man swaggered up to their booth and began blatantly flirting with Sako, intent on her and seemingly oblivious of both the sword at her side and her glowering master fuming in the back of the stand. Finally, Hiko had enough. Resisting the urge to draw a blade on the brat, he shot to his feet and stalked angrily over to where the young man was leaning casually against the counter, eyes intent on Sako and completely unaware of his impending doom. Before Hiko's irate eyes, the young man moved his hand, brushing his fingers against Sako's arm in a way that just begged Hiko to remove the offending appendage from his apprentice. Violently.

Squashing the urge, Hiko loomed over Sako's head and glared pointedly at the lad. "Are you buying anything or not?" he growled and watched in deep satisfaction as the young man's face blanched and he began backing away hesitantly. Sako transferred her attention to the next customer as Hiko scowled down at her, wondering if she had drawn other male admirers in other trips she had taken to the village near their house. _Don't get any bright ideas, girl, your job is to train right now, _he telegraphed silently at his apprentice's back. _Get tangled up with some idiot boy and I'll have the hide off you. _Deepening his scowl, Hiko wondered if sending her to the village alone all those times had been the best of ideas, considering the attention she was currently attracting, and he briefly considered putting a few impaled male bodies around the house as a subtle warning that his apprentice was off limits.

"Hello, Sako-san!" two overly-bright male voices rang out, and Hiko glared murderously as two teenage boys that he vaguely recognized as inhabitants of the village near his house came up to the booth. Sako greeted them politely by name as the pair made only cursory glances at the pottery surrounding her, keeping their attention fixed on her before a stern glance from Hiko caused them to quickly make their bows and depart.

_Might need more than a few bodies than that, _Hiko thought and glanced angrily at the boys' retreating backs until they had disappeared into the teeming mass of humanity and other people stepped up to the booth to divert his attention. By early afternoon, they had sold almost everything and Hiko's mood had been greatly restored by the clinking of coins in the sack at his waist. "That's about it, then," he said to Sako. "Best get what else we need." She nodded and followed her master out into the festival to take stock of what was on sale. Hiko's commanding presence and the sword at his side neatly cut a wide swath through the crowd, everyone giving the sword master ample berth to pass and Sako trailing a few feet behind him as they visited the other booths to find what they needed.

At a clothing stand, Hiko shook his head as Sako picked up a lower quality _haori_ and a pair of cheap-looking _tabi_. The girl was practical and frugal to a fault, but this was not the time to be stingy. "I don't want you freezing, girl, you need something warmer than that," he pronounced and moved his attention to better-quality garments. While the thick blue _haori_ and warm foot coverings he ended up picking out for her made a significant dent in his money pouch, he handed the _ryo_ over without a quibble, knowing Sako's small frame needed the protection. It was going to be a long winter of hard training outside and the last thing he needed was for her to develop pneumonia. Sako thanked him in that quiet way of hers, but he noticed how her eyes fluttered to an exquisite silk kimono displayed prominently in the booth, a brief pang of longing dancing across her face. Snorting, he scanned the garment; from the looks of it, the both of them could eat for a winter on what it cost. With its delicate embroidery and trailing sleeves, the kimono was entirely impractical for a swords woman; she'd tangle herself up in the floor-length sleeves or step on the trailing hem while trying to fight in it. However, for a brief and unbidden moment, Hiko's mind conjured up an image of what Sako would look like gussied up in such an outfit. The mental picture made him clear his throat and turn his head firmly from the garment.

Sako, however, had transferred her attention to looking out over the festivities carrying on around them, the faintest of smile upon her face. Having made more off his pottery than he had anticipated and feeling several cups of sake floating pleasantly through his veins, Hiko was in a rather indulgent mood so, catching her attention, he dropped several coins in her palm. "Here girl, go amuse yourself for awhile."

Sako's cheeks turned pink as she looked at him in surprise. "Master, I..."

"Go on, now," Hiko said expansively. "You've earned some time off. But," a warning quivered in his voice, "stay out of trouble and be back at the booth in two hours or I'll tan your hide." Although Hiko had idly threatened to beat her on more than one occasion, he had never actually followed through: Sako had never committed an offense serious enough to warrant it, and Hiko had deep-seated moral qualms about raising his hand to a woman. _The first idiot, though_...he thought with a smirk. Kenshin had not fared quite so well at avoiding his master's wrath.

"I will. Thank you, Master," Sako smiled and disappeared into the teeming crowd. Hiko watched her go noting the way people's eyes moved in puzzlement from her face to the sword at her side, many villagers unacquainted with the oddly disjointed sight of a small, pretty young woman carrying a blade with the quiet confidence of one who obviously knew how to wield it and wouldn't hesitate to do so if pressed. Suddenly remembering the collection of male admirers who had flocked to the booth, Hiko almost called Sako back to his side but he stayed his hand. The girl wasn't a fool and she had an absorbed focus in her training that little was able to derail. He was reasonably assured that she wasn't going to fall for some idiot smooth-talker with a handsome face.

_Still._..Scowling, Hiko abruptly turned his attention back to the next booth, feeling his low tolerance for crowds and noise rapidly dwindling. However, even for a misanthrope such as himself, it was occasionally useful to mingle with others, abet grudgingly. By lurking and listening, he could pick up on what was happening on the outside and what current struggles Japan was enmeshed in, based on clusters of conversation erupting around him. Not that it did him much good to know, but it wasn't entirely useless to keep vague tabs on what was happening throughout the land. Usually hearing about it was enough to send him back to his hut cursing humanity for its collective stupidity and marked preference for conflict at all cost, but Hiko tried to sift through the information as best he could and pick out anything that was potentially valuable. At least no one was still whispering of the Battousai, the demon of Kyoto who infamy had gripped people in so much fear for years. Hiko had never heard word of Battousai without feeling the tiniest knot of worry that the man behind the legend was actually...

Ridiculous. The kid was stupid, overly idealistic, hopelessly soft-hearted about defending the weak and all gung-ho about making a new world where all could live in peace but he wasn't a killer.

_Then what did you train him to be all those years you put a sword in his hand? A potter? A farmer? You trained him to kill. _

But still...

Shaking his shoulders uncomfortably, Hiko firmly steered his mind towards more mundane issues such as how much rice he could reasonably expect him and Sako to eat in the upcoming winter months. From the way the girl had been tucking in meals lately, he wanted to hedge his bets and the food prices in Hakuan were a little cheaper than their nearby village. Plus, he still needed to track down some paint brushes and possibly more glaze. Poking and hunting, the tall sword master stalked through the busy stalls in the festival, pointedly ignoring the nervous glances tossed freely his direction and the skittering movements of people hurrying out of his way. Eventually his footsteps brought him back to their empty booth where he waited until Sako appeared on time and, much to his approval, unaccompanied. Her face was flushed with a becoming glow and she had a small sack of items slung over one shoulder, but even in the festive air, she still maintained the quiet control as befitting the pupil of Hiten Mitsurugi.

"There you are," Hiko tossed a greeting over his shoulder as he was stacking the items he bought into the hand cart. "We'd best get going so we have enough daylight to get home." The afternoon was waxing late and they had three hours to walk before reaching home. Sako nodded and silently helped her master finish packing, jars of sake lined up neatly against boxes of food items and the other odds and ends Hiko had purchased. When they were done, she slipped her new _tabi_ on her feet and settled the _haori_ around her body, grateful for their warmth. Picking up the cart's handles, Hiko directed it out of the village, his apprentice following quietly behind him.

Outside the village, Hiko felt welcome silence descend upon him again. The bustle of the village had made his head ring uncomfortably with all the damned noise, and it was a relief to be away from it all and heading back into the silence of the woods. On the main road, snow was piling in soft drifts and falling down in fat flakes to dust their shoulders and heads with white. Sako was silent but there was a bouncy, ephemeral element about her _chi_ that indicated she had quite enjoyed herself at the festival; however, her face displayed only calm dignity and alert watchfulness.

Internally, Hiko grunted in approval. A student of the blade shouldn't stoop to childish amusements and should always conduct herself with rectitude and gravity. Sako had maintained such an attitude from the start of her training, and he was pleased to see that the festivities had not unsettled the _zanshin_ spirit she had already possessed from her first day of training and had been cultivating ever since.

Then a snowball hit him square in the back of the head. Hiko juddered to a stop, incredulous at what had just transpired and angry with himself for being taken completely unaware. He hadn't sensed any premonition whatsoever, and the assault had been entirely unexpected. Jerking his head towards his apprentice, Hiko glared at her blackly but was greeted with only mild curiosity from the little fool: Sako bore not the slightest indication that anything out of the ordinary had just happened and for one brief moment, Hiko wondered if there had been a third party involved in the assault, so convincing was her expression. Then, the merest glimmer of mirth shone in the blasted girl's eye, marking her guilty. _Why you little_...

Ignoring her, Hiko swung his eyes forward, noting the faintest trace of uncertainty that skittered across his apprentice's face as he let the incident pass without a word. Good. Let her sweat. Striding forward, he didn't even bother knocking the snow off his shoulders and hair as he bid his time, waiting. She followed him, her footsteps noiseless in the growing snow under her feet as the silence settled heavily over them.

_Now_. Pouncing without warning, Hiko seized Sako's collar and stuffed a generous handful of snow down the front of her _gi, _pushing it against her bare skin. She squeaked in surprise and began thrashing around trying to break free, her efforts entirely too ineffective for someone who had spent the last six months in heavy martial arts training. _I'll have to teach her some empty-hand techniques next,_ Hiko realized as he easily scooped her up into his arms and deposited her unceremoniously into a particularly tall snowdrift.

Sako momentarily disappeared into the snow, then burst to the surface, eyes flashing with the heat of battle, a hand planted on her blade and something very much like a smirk on her face. _Oh, you want to play then?_ Hiko thought, reaching for his own sword. _Very well, I'll indulge you_. Sako flew at him, practically gliding along the surface of the snow as he fended her off easily, watching as she dipped and flashed around him, sliding a little on the slick surface but easily putting to use the considerable speed she had been accumulating over the past several months. Hiko attacked and parried, watching her every movement carefully and noting the unaccustomed grin of amusement, bordering on impudence, dancing around on her face.

He let her play for several minutes before a skillful twist of his arm brought her to an instant standstill as the edge of his blade flashed forward, almost touching her neck as she froze, defeated but still grinning. Smirking a bit in triumph, Hiko looked at her, noting the trickle of sweat working its way down from her temple as her chest heaved with exertion, rising and falling in a way that was oddly mesmerizing. The thought of winning faded away as Hiko's eyes locked in on Sako, noting how her full lips were open and panting, red against her skin and soft in a way that practically begged his touch...

_Just what the hell do you think you're __doing__, Seijuro? _he demanded of himself as the reality of what he was currently thinking smashed into him like a sword blow. Those damned odd eyes of the girl were still wide and flashing with amusement, sending unaccustomed sensations quivering along his frame as he stiffened in confusion and mild disgust with himself. As he kept his gaze on her, the playfulness in her eyes disappeared, to be replaced with a hint of confusion.

"Alright, that's enough," Hiko growled, stepping back and resheathing his sword in attempts to cover up the awkwardness. The crisp air suddenly seemed thick and close, and he was having a little trouble pulling it into his lungs. Reaching for the safety of sarcasm, he snapped out, "I'd like us to get home sometime before dawn unless you fancy spending a night in the woods and snow, which you are welcome to. And if you're that full of energy you need to work off, you can pull the cart home with me riding in it." Turning his back on her, he picked up the cart handles again and stalked forward, rigorously ignoring the quiet tumble of mixed feelings sloshing around his head and vaguely aware that his heart shouldn't be thudding quite so hard after a brief skirmish like that. _I must be getting old,_ he grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Silently, Sako fell in place behind her master, eyes dropping to the snow and innards yammering quietly with a multitude of thoughts. She had been nearly as surprised as Hiko when the snowball had left her hand and plastered itself across the back of his head; it had been a childish impulse spurred on by the high mood the festival had left her in, and she had been astonished at her audacity, certain her master would bawl her out thoroughly before assigning her a long list of chores to complete before bed. She had never suspected he would have responded by dumping snow down her <em>gi<em> and throwing her in a snowdrift, and his actions both thrilled and unsettled her. Remembering the ending of their battle, she saw again in her mind how Hiko's normally dark, sardonic eyes had momentarily lost their hard edge, allowing for a brief second something warm and unguarded to slide into view before with a jerk, his regular expression had seized control and he had turned away from her.

The brief view past her master's gruff exterior was unsettling Sako and making her stomach dance a funny jig, not sure to make of what had happened. Lifting her eyes to his tall, strong frame as it stalked forward, shoulders fixed and rigid, his head pointedly turned from her, Sako felt nothing but confusion welling up inside her.

_It's my fault, I was not acting like a proper apprentice, _Sako berated herself. _I will be careful not to indulge in playfulness again, _she vowed. _I do not want my master thinking that I am not taking my training seriously._ Swallowing the contrary emotions vying for attention, Sako drew herself up and reached inside herself for her training to call upon her inner calm and steadiness.

After a few moments of quiet meditation, Sako felt tranquility pouring through her again and she welcomed its steadying presence. _I will be a proper apprentice, _she vowed again. As she stepped forward, grateful for the new _tabi_ on her feet to protect her from the snow, Sako realized with a jolt that Hiko had been quietly compressing the snow under his feet, tamping it down to make it easier for her to walk in her _geta_. For some reason, the gesture very nearly brought tears to her eyes.

_Despite his gruffness, my master is a kind man, _she thought. _He is most gracious to train me and to care for me as he does. I will not fail him. I will complete my training. I will keep the vow I made to you, Mother. I will not fail you both. _

Snow continued to fall as master and pupil walked quietly along the road towards home.

**Geta – wooden soled shoe **

**Haori – a loose outer garment resembling a coat **

**Tabi – a split toe foot covering **

**Zanshin – state of awareness, focus, and calm **


	5. Swords in the Snow

**Author's note: This chapter is short and sweet, so enjoy! The next one will be longer, I promise!**

Winter had sharply announced its arrival by dumping over a foot of snow on the ground overnight, a trend it kept up with rather disheartening enthusiasm as the weeks progressed. As the elders of the village had predicted, it was a particularly harsh, hard winter. Sharp winds blew constantly, filling the air with maddening howls, and the monotony of snow was occasionally relieved by a thick glazing of sleet which coated everything in slickness.

While training in the searing heat had been exhausting, Sako found that the harsh winter brought with it its own difficulties. With their training ground rapidly accumulating feet of snow, she and Hiko had taken to shoveling a big enough section of ground even morning to make a decent area to work in; otherwise, Sako's training mainly consisted of a lot of slow-paced flailing on both their parts with Sako regularly slipping and falling smack on her face into the snow, occasionally disappearing momentarily underneath the surface. While Hiko did firmly insist that his apprentice needed to learn how to be an effective fighter in the snow and more than once chased her into waist-high drifts to test her mettle, he did admit to her that in all reality, a really heavy snowfall was likely to discourage any potential attacker from trying to pick a fight; the effort simply wasn't worth it, and anyway, she would see an assailant plowing towards her and have ample time to plan a defense before he got within striking distance. For the most part, master and pupil restricted their training to the section they scooped clean every day, and Sako always had a private giggle each morning at the thought that they were probably the only people in the area diligently shoveling snow off their front lawn.

Master and apprentice trudged through the harsh winter as best they could, but there were plenty of times Sako's training was interrupted by a nasty storm which blew in, reducing visibility to practically zero and making sparring more of a hide and seek game than a serious skirmish. As a result, the pair found themselves cooped up inside more than they liked, a reality that had brought with it a certain awkwardness since the festival. Or at least awkwardness on Sako's part. Try as she might, she could not quite forget the queer look that had been in her master's eyes as he had gazed at her for that brief, intense moment without his accustomed sternness coloring his glance. Neither one made mention of the incident and as the weeks passed, Sako almost convinced herself that she had simply dreamed the whole thing up. Yet she couldn't ignore the fact that her master had grown somewhat kinder as her long months of training passed. Hiko gradually became slightly less prone to sarcasm and had taken to calling her by her rightful name more often than he had before; at the very least he had largely stopped trying to provoke her, and any outbreaks of mild verbal abuse were more out of habit than any genuine attempt to aggravate.

These changes slightly puzzled Sako and she couldn't make anything out of them, much less the endless bafflement that was the man training her, so she simply tried to keep her mind focused on her blade and not worry overmuch about the odd proclivities of her master. However, training was becoming more challenging, not only as a result of the constant, driving snow but because of the aerial attacks Hiko had been drilling into her. Hiten Mitsurugi had a number of high-flying assaults as part of its curriculum, and her master could practically soar into the heavens, leaping into the air with great swoops to come thundering down to earth with the power of a tusnami. Sako, however, had much less luck getting airborne and even less success bringing any sort of strength down with her. As a result, she spent a lot of time without a sword simply working on trying to get her body to perform the gravity-defying stunts Hiko pulled off with effortless ease. For all his barking commands and muttered threats, her master had actually proven himself to be a reasonably patient instructor and as Sako floundered with Ryutsuisen, Hiko kept steadily instructing and drilling despite her repeated failures.

_I'll be damned, I think the girl's finally getting frustrated,_ Hiko thought to himself as he spotted the slight scowl on his pupil's face one frozen winter afternoon, much of which she had spent trying to get decent ascension and failing rather dismally. Sako had been training with him for over nine months and he had watched her endure just about everything he could throw at her with aggravating calmness and serenity. However, lately her apparently limitless stock of patience seemed to be draining away as he occasionally glimpsed genuine flurries of scowling irritation emanating from the girl. It was rather amusing to watch the cracks in her armor and see that something was getting past that infernal calmness of hers. She was irritated with herself. _Good_. It did a pupil good to experience setbacks every once in awhile. She'd either buckle under the pressure or doggedly bully through it and learn a lot from the experience. After more than nine months of spending night and day with her, Hiko knew the blasted girl would rather cut her own legs off with a dull knife than admit defeat.

Still, the inhumanely cold weather wasn't helping matters much. Unless he kept the girl working at top speed, she'd start shivering in minutes, despite her _haori, _and there was more than once that he suspected she was hiding frostbitten fingers and toes from him. Several times, he had dragged her inside, lips blue and teeth chattering, and pushed her in front of the fire to warm up, despite her weak protests that she was fit enough to continue training. She wasn't progressing as much as he would have liked, but seeing as his apprentice could turn into a human icicle fairly easy, he bid his time. Come spring, she'd make up for lost time as she had done in the fall.

In the meantime, snow fell upon snow, leaving drifts that almost touched the eaves of the hut, and each morning's practice began with a long shoveling session to clear out an area for them to work in, the piles of discarded snow growing taller and taller every day. Morning came late and darkness set in early, leaving less time for practice between the chores they had to do than Hiko would have liked. He had stockpiled an enormous amount of wood before winter hit, but the cold weather meant that it was rapidly depleting and from the amount of time he spent outside chopping wood, he was beginning to suspect he would have to hunt for reinforcements before the winter was up. Not much of it went into the kiln; they hadn't seen a customer in weeks and he suspected that with the weather, no one was interested in buying anything they couldn't eat.

As the woodpile began shrinking, their food supplies were also taking a beating and as the weeks passed, Hiko began wondering if they truly had enough set aside to make it through to spring. Winter seemed to have dug firmly into the land and wasn't likely to loosen its hold without a fight, but if spring was late to start and with the harvest as bad as it was, he wondered if it was even worth going into town to see if there was anything edible to be bought. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check, especially if there were several months of cold awaiting them. Awaking one crisp, brightly sunny morning, Hiko looked out over the glistening landscape and frowned. The snow was deep and the roads were likely all but impassable, but it was only a few miles into town and the weather looked like it was going to hold steady for the day. Glancing over at Sako who had risen from her futon and was beginning to stretch and limber up in preparation for the morning's training, he made his decision.

"Go ahead and get started on breakfast, girl," Hiko directed. "I'm going into town today to see about getting us some more supplies."

"Oh," Sako responded, looking a trifle concerned, "I can come..."

"Don't be foolish, the snow's too deep for you," he grunted. "You'd get stuck in a drift and I'll not have you freezing on me no am I carrying you." He rose to his feet and strode over to their food supplies, making a quick note of what they had on the shelves. It might be enough, but still, best be on the safe side. While Sako quickly set to work on breakfast, Hiko dug out his money pouch and, as an after thought, packed away some pottery to take with him. He'd probably have zero luck selling it, but still it didn't hurt to be prepared. Someone in town might want it, and his money pouch was starting to look decidedly anemic; its innards gave a weak-sounding chink as he picked it up.

Sako's hands flew through the motions of making breakfast, but her mind was strangely troubled and wasn't very focused on what she was doing. It wasn't far to town, but she knew the roads would be deep in snow. Hiko would probably be hard-pressed just to find the roads, let alone travel on them. Although the day had dawned bright and sunny, a storm could easily tear in and throw everything into a confusion of driving ice in a matter of minutes. She'd heard stories of people caught in snowstorms and frozen to death in their tracks. Shaking her head slightly, Sako tried to push the thoughts aside. _Master knows what he is doing – he won't take unnecessary risks, _she chided herself as she put generous portions in front of Hiko, hoping he would eat more than he normally did. He needed the warmth. Hiko consumed breakfast with a distracted air and as soon as he was done, Sako quickly put together lunch for him and pressed it in his hands as he stood and prepared to leave.

Looking down at her, Hiko grunted, "While I'm gone, work on Ryutsuisen. You're still not getting the height you need, and you need to put more focus on bringing your energy back down with you. The idea is to knock your opponent to the ground, not bounce off him. You're light, girl, but you can bring down more force than that."

"Yes, Master," Sako responded, feeling a trace of irritation blaze up inwardly. She was growing increasingly more frustrated with herself for having seemingly run into a plateau in her training. Mentally, she resolved to stay outside and practice until she got the blasted technique down. Catching herself, she smiled to herself. _Master is teaching me more than just the sword_, she thought ruefully, having noticed that some of Hiko's most favorite words were gradually leaking into her vocabulary.

Reaching for the door, Hiko paused and then added, "I'll be back before dinner. However, if it looks bad, I'll probably stay in town for the night." Peering at her sternly, he added, "If a storm blows in, stop training and go inside. I don't want to come home and find you're frozen to death in the front yard. You're no good to me frozen, girl."

Sako nodded silently as her master pulled the door open, bringing in a blast of arctic morning air as he stepped out into the dazzling sun and began plowing through the thigh-high snow. She almost called out, "Be careful," but decided that such an action showed unwonted fussiness and Hiko would probably just yell at her for being ridiculous. Instead, she shut the door firmly and turned her attention towards cleaning up breakfast. After several quick swoops around the house, her chores were done and Sako stepped outside into the brilliant sun to clear a spot in the snow and start practicing.

The cold air nipped at her heels, filling her with a restless energy as the bright sun shone cheerfully off a million snowflakes, crowding the air with glistening brilliance and lightened her spirits. Without the often sardonic eye of her master watching her, Sako felt a little more at ease and better able to just focus on the issue of movement. As she began running through some preliminary warm up exercises, she felt her body slowly loose its tension and wake to life in the tingling crisp air. Coldness rushed into her lungs, sharpening her senses and she felt a joy coursing through her veins, the thrill of being young and strong with a body that loved moving and could dash and swoop expertly, practically dancing around the training ground, attacking and fending off invisible assailants. With several hours of practice, including a stop for lunch, Sako started to feel the plateau breaking up and her frustrations loosening. While she hadn't mastered Ryutsuisen by the end of the day, her leaps were gaining altitude and she was bringing herself back down to earth with more power and strength. Although she had increasingly detested the technique over the past few weeks, by the end of the afternoon, she was developing a strange fondness for it.

However, as the afternoon passed, Sako's thoughts began pulling away from her practice and hovering over mild concerns for her master. Despite the deep snow, town was only three miles away and she had expected him back well before dinner. Casting a glance at the sky, she saw with a worried frown that the sun was galloping towards the horizon and Hiko was nowhere to be seen. Finally abandoning practice with a feeling of satisfied accomplishment, Sako moved inside, determined to prepare something hot and nourishing, certain her master would be cold and hungry when he returned.

Afternoon began falling to evening as the sun dropped low and darkness began settling in. Sako was growing increasingly more worried when a glimmer of _chi_ scented in the air and she smiled in relief. In a few moments, Hiko was stomping through the door, filling the front part of the house with snow as he began lifting items from off his back. Not surprisingly, the pottery basket was still full but Sako was a little surprised to see that he hadn't gotten any sake. She knew he was running low but there was nothing but rice and other food items in the sacks he dropped tiredly on the floor. Keeping that observation to herself, Sako stepped forward and began quietly taking up items, dusting snow off them as she did.

"There wasn't much in town. I got what I could," Hiko said shortly as he lifted the weighted cloak off his shoulders and dropped it with a heavy thump on the floor. Sako could see that his clothes underneath were soaked and despite his efforts to hide it, she knew he was exhausted and chilled to the bone. Frowning, he jerked at the icicles clinging to the ends of his hair, knocking them off and adding ice chips to the clumps of snow melting into puddles at his feet.

Stepping over the items he had lugged home, Hiko headed towards his futon, muttering, "I'm going to change." Sako modestly kept her back to him and focused on putting the items away until she heard him cross the floor and sit down heavily by the fire, dressed in dry clothes and leaving his wet ones in a heap. Ignoring them for now, Sako passed by him and discreetly draped a blanket over his shoulders which he accepted with a grunt. Well-versed in her master's habits by now, she knew he would stubbornly refuse to admit how cold he was and scorn the idea of wrapping up in a blanket, but she suspected that he would grudgingly tolerate the gesture coming from her. Seeing as he didn't yell at her for fussing or yank the blanket irritably it off his shoulders, she knew he was either grudgingly thankful for the act or too tired to protest it. Kneeling in front of the fire, Sako pressed tea and hot noodles on him which he consumed quickly, his motions telegraphing the fact that he was frozen and famished. As he ate, a scowl refused to leave his face.

"People are hungry and cold in town," Hiko finally announced, staring at the fire. "It's got to be worse outside town." The scowl darkened, "I imagine come spring people will find more than one house with bodies inside it, people frozen or starved to death."

Sako sighed. Death came to everyone, but starvation was such a horrible way to die. She had heard stories of what people would do when they were hungry enough; eat their own dead, boil leather up into soup, gnaw desperately on rats. The supplies Hiko had brought home weren't much but would add to their stores. Hiko had gone hunting once and brought home some birds he had snared. They were both strong and able. They'd survive. But how awful to be old or weak and have to ride out this terrible winter.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Sako continued to press food and tea on her master until he eaten enough. Sitting back a little with a fresh cup of tea, he looked at her with eyes that were slightly red-rimmed and asked with a rumble, "What did you do all day?"

Trying to keep the elation out of her voice, Sako responded modestly, "I think I finally made some progress in Ryutsuisen. I feel my aerials are higher and it seemed to come easier today."

"Eh? Well, that's good," Hiko grunted, then frowned slightly. "I'll see evidence of it tomorrow then, girl, to back up those words."

"Yes, Master," Sako smiled. Seeing he was finished, she quickly set to work cleaning the dishes and preparing the house for the night. Hiko's wet clothes she carefully hung out to dry, hoping they would be ready for him to wear the next day as they were the warmest ones he had. When she was done with her chores, she turned back to the fire to see Hiko staring deeply into its depths, her perceptive eyes noting the slightest of sways in his body betraying hard he was struggling to stay awake and upright. He never went to bed before her and if she choose to stay up later, her stubborn master would too, either that or order her to go to sleep to cover up his own fatigue. In attempts to spare him the effort and knowing it was the only way to get him to lie down, Sako faked a tiny yawn and said, "I am rather tired, so I think I will sleep now." It wasn't particularly late, but Hiko didn't seem to notice. Rising to her feet, Sako padded silently towards her curtained corner but her master's quiet words caught her by surprise.

"Good night, Sako." There was no sarcasm or arrogance or disdain in his voice, and the tone and words made her stop and turn around in curiosity. Hiko was still sitting next to the fire, his back to her, and she could not see his eyes.

Softly, Sako responded, "Good night, Master," before disappearing behind her screen, her thoughts keeping her awake long into the night as winds began whipping outside and dark coldness drew everything into silence.


	6. Battle of Steel and Words

**Author's note: This is a long chapter with quite a bit happening, so enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

Winter passed, fighting madly against the coming of spring and determined to win permanent mastery over the land. Hiko and Sako kept to her training, grimly pushing forward despite the steadily-increasing snow and Sako occasionally forgetting that diligently plowing through chest-high drifts was not actually a permanent aspect of her apprenticeship. Numb toes and fingers were becoming a permanent fact of life, and some days Sako swore her katana was frozen stuck inside its sheath and belied her attempts to pull it free. Intent on not letting the cold and snow get her down, she gritted her teeth and bullied through, determined to complete her training no matter what the weather threw at her and intent on not showing Hiko just how miserable and exhausted she was pretty much all the time. But as the icy months passed, Sako began to despair that spring would ever come.

One particularly windy, icy-cold evening, she hurried indoors, accidentally letting a blast of cold air sneak into the house with her which sent the fire crackling up in alarm as if it had been threatened. Bringing her armful of ice-coated wood to the hearth, she set it down gratefully, clenching her teeth together to keep them from chattering. A minute or two outside to visit the woodpile had been enough to drive almost all the heat out of her body and send every nerve screaming in protest. But Hiko didn't seem to notice; he was kneeling on the floor, both their swords disassembled in front of him as he inspected them closely.

"The woodpile is very low, Master," Sako informed him quietly, worrying her lip. "I don't think we have enough to last us until spring."

Hiko grunted noncommittally, "Stop fussing, girl. If need be, I'll find more." Picking up her naked blade, he peered at it carefully. "The _ha_ is looking a little dull and the _mekugi_ is looser than I'd like to see." He rotated the blade back and forth, closely examining it with a slight frown. "Soon as this damned snow lets up, we're going to Hakuan and visiting the sword smith. I'd like the edge on mine sharped a little too." Seeing something that he didn't like, Hiko's eyes narrowed in on a small spot and he made a disapproving rumble. "I don't like this area here," he said, stabbing just above the metal with a calloused finger. "I have a feeling a chip is going to start right about here. Keep an eye on it." After several more minutes of intense scrutiny, he began reassembling her katana and silently handed it to her when he was done.

Sako rose and went to put her sword next to her futon where it rested every night she was lying horizontal which wasn't always the case. Several times Hiko had ordered that she sleep sitting upright against the wall, telling her she needed the training in case she was ever in a situation where a moment's hesitation could mean the difference between living or dying messily. "It's a lot easier to defend yourself coming out of sleep when you're sitting up," he had stated. "Lying down, you're an easy target to skewer." So she had spent more than one uncomfortable night propped up against the wall, her katana clenched in her hands, and a neck ache to greet her when she woke up the next day along with a deep-seated hope this particular method of repose wasn't going to become habitual.

Coming back to the fire, Sako sank down on her knees, watching as her master carefully put his sword back together, his eyes intent on his work. Despite herself, tiredness was beginning to yammer for her attention; they had put in a hard day shoveling an area clear from the foot of snow it had accumulated overnight, then watched in resignation as snow began falling afresh, gleefully mocking their efforts. Remembering this, Sako felt her eyelids flutter downward as the fire crackled comfortably and filled her with a lulling warmth, soothing her towards sleep.

"Do you still get those nightmares?" Hiko said abruptly, apropos of nothing, his rumble startling her slightly. Jerking her eyes open, Sako looked at him with a moment of befuddlement as her master added, a trifle gruffly, "I haven't heard you thrashing around lately."

"Oh," she breathed in a little. Keeping her voice mild and even, Sako responded lightly, "Not really."

Her master loosened an incredulous huff as he thumped the handle of his katana firmly on the floor to move the blade back into place. "You're a rotten liar, girl. Don't think I can't tell it when you're not being completely honest with me."

Sako bit her lip and tried to think of how to respond. "I still get them, yes," she replied slowly, then added quietly. "But, not nearly as often nor as intense. I think..." her voice dropped to almost a murmur, "I think it helped just telling someone." It was true: when the nightmares came, and it wasn't often anymore, they were vague and only unsettling as opposed to terrifying. And when they came to trouble her, the shadows were chased away by something Sako could not name but it tasted of fire and heat and light and was oddly but comfortingly familiar. Whatever it was, it brought peace and reassurance, allowing her troubled mind to slip back into quietness again as she slept. But Sako kept these last thoughts to herself, sure that her master would think she was crazy if she voiced them.

"Well, that's good," Hiko responded and Sako sensed a trace of something that looked like discomfort flare up in his _chi_. He pushed the reassembled katana back into the _saya_ with a tad more force than needed, then rose quickly to his feet.

"I'm going to see how much wood we have," he announced gruffly and disappeared outside, slamming the door behind him. Sako wrinkled her brow in puzzlement; her master could be truly baffling at times. Shaking the thought away, she resolutely moved her mind towards thoughts of what dinner would make the smallest dent in their rapidly dwindling food supplies. Sighing, she tried to find some energy tucked away somewhere to start cooking and tiredly reached for a bowl.

* * *

><p>Spring did finally arrive, and none too soon, but it was a hard fight between the two seasons, warmth and cold alternating for weeks and gradually turning piles of snow into endless mud fields of uncanny slipperiness. Sako soon found that training in the mud was her least favorite environmental setting; some days she swore she spent more time horizontal in a mud puddle and scrabbling frantically to regain her footing than she did upright and training properly. When she wasn't slipping and sliding on the oozing ground, she spent a lot of time scrubbing mud off the floor of the hut and out of both of their clothing. Keeping the house and both of them clean was an endless battle, but Sako was quick to realize that Hiko was less persnickety about maintaining scrupulous standards of cleanliness than she was; several times he had overlooked a less-than-pristine floor or pulled on clothing with dried mud clinging to it without a fuss. Sako finally decided that either her master was, in true male fashion, blind to the smudges of filth that she occasionally missed or that he figured trying to keep everything spotless was a losing battle until the ground dried up.<p>

When the road cleared to town, Sako visited the village and found that it was as Hiko had predicted: many of the old and ill had died during the hard winter, there was barely any food left, and three houses in the area had been found with their occupants dead. But the coming spring meant mushrooms and other edibles in the forest as well as fish and game. Whatever animals Hiko trapped were pitifully thin and stringy, but at least it was food and when the fields started drying up, farmers marched forward eagerly, hoping desperately for a good harvest in the coming fall.

But as spring finally arrived in full force and wiped away the memories of winter's chill, Hiko began experiencing a vague but persistent feeling that his apprentice was running into a lot more setbacks in her training than he anticipated. Sako had been with him for a year and had made considerable progress; in twelve months, she had grown into an excellent fighter with exceptional speed and accuracy. Yet, there was something slightly off, and he could not shake off the insubstantial impression that things were not quite right.

At first Hiko brushed everything off as simply the effects of the wretched winter – he and the girl were both thinner by the end of winter and Sako's face had begun to show a pinched, hollow look that had worried him to no end. He had a lurking suspicion the fool chit had been deliberately eating less than she needed in order to try to stretch their food supplies, as much as he had bullied her to eat more while at the same time quietly going with less himself. But when spring came and both of them regained the weight they had loss, Sako didn't bounce back into full training as strongly as he had expected, especially considering how quickly she had recovered from the harsh summer once fall arrived. It wasn't that she had suddenly gotten worse on him; the girl was fast, agile, and uncannily perceptive and had come a long way since she had bullied him into training her. But...

The thoughts kept lurking in the back of Hiko's mind, surfacing at odd times and refusing to be ignored much as he tried to minimize their quiet concern. _Eh, she's still recovering from winter – little thing like her, it's surprising she survived, considering all the time I had her outside in the freezing cold practicing, _he tried to reassure himself and focused on making sure the blasted girl ate enough, even if he had to threaten to force-feed her._ Quit your fussing, Seijuro, you had the last idiot six years and he didn't even finish his training before he ran off. You've had the girl all of a year, you can't..._

_Yes, but the baka was a kid, nowhere near full grown. This one's a woman who came to you with eight years of training under her belt. She's not doing as well as she should be. _

Scowling, he tried to force the thoughts away but they were rather persistent. _It's nothing_, he told himself firmly. _So she's not progressing that fast right now, so what? The boy did that too at times. She'll get past it. _

Still...

* * *

><p>Cherry blossoms loosened their petals in great sheets of white to the ground as Hiko crept quietly past the trees, masking his <em>chi<em> and stepping soundlessly on the new grass. It was good to sneak up on an apprentice every now and then to see what the fool was getting up to when he wasn't around. He'd done it to the brat numerous times, occasionally catching the boy trying to pick up a bird or bunny or gazing in wonder at a clump of flowers. _Always was the sentimental idiot, that one,_ Hiko remembered with a gruff and almost wistful fondness. But in these stealth missions, he'd often caught a glimpse of what the red-haired runt was truly capable of without the tension of the master being present to mess with his mind and nerves. In those moments, especially during the kid's earlier training days, Hiko had seen, really seen, the boy's relentless talent and skill bursting up to the surface and had been damned proud to witness it. It had been a good reminder of why he was wasting all his time beating some sense into the brat and only gave him more encouragement to keep pounding away at the red-headed idiot. But for some reason, Hiko could not shake himself of a small but persistent feeling that the girl was going to be a different story.

Sako was ahead in the clearing; Hiko could sense her energy as he approached the glen and took advantage of a shading tree, hiding his width behind it. In the middle of a riot of falling cherry blossoms was one lithe, energetic frame whirling and slicing her way across the grass. Graceful, strong, and quick, she twisted and sprung lightly, moving easily through the well-practiced kata. Hiko watched, feeling a small but incessant thumping of something unruly and demanding sounding deep inside, but he pointedly ignored it, forcing himself to focus on the fool girl's technique and form and not the way the sun shone on her night-black hair, nor the curve of her lips.

_She's about perfect,_ he thought to himself and it was the truth. _But_...And there it was again, the "but". Hiko watched and judged and tried to look objectively, but the "but" remained, clamoring to be heard and considered. As he observed and measured, his scowl returned slowly, filling his face with shadows. The girl was dammed good, but...fact was, she was just a hair too slow, a touch too unbalanced, a shade too weak in taking full advantage of senses. He had masked his _chi_, intent on sneaking up on her, but she still should have been able to realize _something_ was out there, large and looming and armed with a sword. Once the fool boy had gotten to be about thirteen, Hiko hadn't been able to take him by surprise anymore, much as he tried, the kid was too damned clever at reading his environment to be startled anymore. But the girl was fully focused on her training and oblivious to her master lurking under a tree not far from where she was capering about.

_She's not Kenshin._

_Dammit, I know!_ Hiko raged to himself as the thought exploded in his mind, and he glowered at his apprentice as if it was her fault. It was obvious that that underneath her well-worn _gi_ and _hakama_, Sako's muscles were developed; for a little slip of a girl, she was astonishingly strong. But Hiko remembered the sheer power the idiot boy had possessed even at fourteen. As a grown adult, wherever the hell he was, he was certainly one of the strongest fighters in Japan. But this one...

_Can she...?_

_Does she have the strength...? _

_I...I don't know. _

Hiko really hated not knowing something, and the irritation of that thought made him stride out of his hiding spot, startling Sako.

"You need better awareness than that, girl," he barked at her darkly as her eyes dropped, ashamed of being caught off guard. "I've been watching you for the past five minutes without you realizing it. How the hell do you expect to say alive if you don't know what's happening in your surroundings?" He knew he was being harsh, but dammit, this was important. He couldn't be around to watch her back the rest of her life.

_Why not?_

The thought brought him up a bit short. Well, why not indeed? Scowling, Hiko could not really come up with a good reason and that irritated him even further, so he quickly transferred his attention back to yelling at his apprentice; she took it quietly as she always did, then calmly set to work trying to correct the things he had just chewed her out for. He watched her narrowly, focusing on the most minute of faults, the merest hint of errors. They were there and they bothered him, worrying his insides like a dog digging purposefully at a bone it had buried.

_She'll work past them,_ Hiko tried to reassure himself, then added darkly,_ Or I'll beat them out of her._ But clinging to the back of his mind, the "but" remained and followed him throughout the rest of the day and into the next.

* * *

><p>Spring gave way to a mercifully mild summer. It was sunny and there were hot days, but nothing like the scorching intensity of the previous year. Hiko saw no reason to go light on Sako like he had last summer, considering the weather was currently behaving itself, and the longer daylight hours meant he could drill her endlessly until she practically collapsed. Sako didn't complain; she wouldn't whine if he made her run to Kyoto and back carrying his burning kiln on her shoulders and damned if she wouldn't be able to pull it off somehow. But he had to admit that pushing her to her limits was, well, it was blasted hard on him too. Seeing her stagger into the house completely drained, limping, her face white as a sheet ate at his heart in a strange way. Unconsciously, Hiko found himself taking on more of the chores to spare her a little energy; he didn't miss how more than once she had been too tired to eat at the end of the day and had merely poked at her dinner a few times before setting the bowl back down wearily without tasting anything. But Sako, being the stubborn fool she was, never said a word, aside to look at him rather oddly and thank him quietly when he brought wood into the house or occasionally shoved her out of the way so that he could make dinner.<p>

But even when he urged her to eat and rest more, it didn't seem to help much and as Hiko watched and worried, Sako slid into a prolonged plateau in her training that she struggled mightily to break without much luck. Her aerials continued to plague her – she just couldn't quite get far enough in the air nor come down with enough strength to take full advantage of the techniques. She was so light, he was surprised she didn't just float down to earth and in vain he tried to put some more weight on her, hoping that would help. Despite her struggles, Sako had managed to master many of the techniques for Hiten Mitsurugi and did some of them with near flawlessness; Hiko had seen her pull off a perfect Ryukansen numerous times and he knew she had a particular fondness for Battojutsu Soryusen. But as the summer passed, Sako continued to stall, keeping the skills she had gained but not progressing any further. Although she could perform every technique in the Hiten Mitsurugi except the last two, she hadn't come close to perfecting all of them, especially the aerial attacks, and Hiko knew she was nowhere near ready to be introduced to Kuzuryusen, let alone the eventual possibility of the _ogi._

_It's just a phase, she'll get over it, _Hiko kept trying to reassure himself. The runt had run into plateaus before. Best thing was to keep pushing the apprentice until they broke through. But as weeks turned into months and the end of summer approach, his confidence in Sako's ability to overcome her plateau was eroding despite his best efforts to remain positive. _It's not even been 18 months yet, have a little faith in your pupil,_ he ordered himself. _She's not let you down before_. Scowling and worried, the master of Hiten Mitsurugi watched and waited, carefully observing his pupil's every step as his thoughts were consumed with her training and summer faded into fall.

* * *

><p><em>She's...getting worse,<em> Hiko thought heavily as Sako whirled and spun, leaping to avoid his blade, her mouth a tight line and eyebrows pulled into a deep frown. As his sword flashed downward, she just barely got out of the way in time and to his consternation and alarm, Hiko saw a line of red blossom up from the cut he had inadvertently left on her shoulder.

"Dammit girl, you've never let me mark you before!" Hiko snapped out, hiding his concern under a healthy bellow. His sword had barely grazed her and there was only a little blood leaking out of the cut on her sleeve – it had been so quick she probably hadn't felt a thing, and she glanced at the wound with more irritation than pain.

Grabbing her arm, Hiko grunted, "Let me see that." He examined the cut and saw that it was indeed shallow. But still... Looking at her darkly, he thundered, "Where's your head today? Are you forgetting everything I've taught you?"

"I'm sorry, Master," Sako said tiredly, deeply shamed and overwhelmingly frustrated; she was inches from bursting into tears or throwing herself on the ground and letting loose a toddler-worthy temper tantrum. For the last few weeks, she had watched her body go into open revolt and repeatedly make fundamental, stupid mistakes she hadn't done in years, ones she thought her father had long since trained out of her. Her left hand still stung from yesterday when, resheathing her sword, she had inadvertently buried the sharp tip right in the web between thumb and finger, cutting herself significantly and bleeding all over her hand. Her sword angles were going erratic on her, veering off in random directions and doing more bludgeoning than cutting. Her brain was fuzzy, her temples throbbed fiercely with a headache that had settled in four days ago and had refused to lift, and there was a shakiness in her limbs that defied her efforts to move swiftly and strongly. As much as Sako tried to force her stubborn body to cooperate, it had staged a system-wide meltdown and was refusing to cooperate.

Her master was still staring at her darkly, but finally with a sigh, he resheathed his weapon. "Alright, girl you're done for the day," he grunted. Casting a glance at the sky, Sako saw that it was only mid afternoon.

She bit her lip and tried to will calmness and strength into her frame, "I can still go on."

Hiko grunted. "Your brain's fried, girl. You need a break. You're getting in your own way by trying too hard." It was partially true – Sako was burning herself out, so consumed with overcoming her issues that she was dropping a lot of roadblocks in her path, then getting mad about having to climb over them. But still...

Not meeting her eyes, Hiko announced abruptly. "Let's go swimming," then strode towards the river, his back rigid and shoulders tense. Sako would have preferred to stay behind and grimly battle through with her training, but her master had ordered, so she tiredly complied. It was a cool day and not one best fitting for swimming, but the water's temperature was brisk and bracing, helping regenerate her exhausted body and wash away some of the dull fuzziness from her brain. Sako dove and floated in the river, trying to push aside the swarms of thoughts clonking around in her mind and just be at peace, achieving the "no mind" Hiko was always carping on her about. As she lay on her back, suspended on the surface of the water and letting the current drift her downstream, she stared up at the blue sky, desperately seeking answers in the clouds. It had been so much easier in her earlier days of training to let her mind slip free and her body take over, blotting out all thought. Why couldn't she do it now?

Nearby, Hiko was standing chest high in water, the scowl on his face matching the way Sako felt inside, and she carefully avoided his expression, ashamed to meet his eyes. More than anything, she was distraught with herself for failing her master. It was evident that Hiko knew she was struggling and it worried him, she could tell. She had determined from her first day of training to please the stern, demanding man who had grudgingly taken her as his apprentice but for too long now she had felt herself failing dismally to achieve that goal.

When they finally came out of the water, Hiko muttered something about needing to work on pottery, then stalked off, warning her over his shoulder, "And don't think about practicing, girl. You need to rest and clear your head." A little at a loss for what to do with herself, Sako headed to the house to find dry clothes and see if there were any chores she could complete. By the time she reached the hut, she was beginning to feel decidedly chilly and gratefully changed into something dry. After a minute's consideration, she put a set of dry clothes outside on the stairs for Hiko, hoping he would see them, then went back inside the house, grateful to escape his gaze.

Apparently he did notice the offering because when her master finally came into the house, he was wearing the clothes she had left for him outside but he didn't say anything about it. Dinner was a silent meal, master and pupil consumed with their own thoughts and Sako could scarce bring herself to meet his eyes, afraid of what she would find written there. As soon as was reasonable, she quietly excused herself and escaped to the safety of her screened-off corner.

Alone, Hiko found himself automatically reaching for the sake bottle, hoping in that time-honored fashion that an answer was lurking somewhere in the bottom. Half a bottle later hadn't discovered any solutions and he thought about drinking the rest to keep the first half company, but his head was beginning to swim in a way that was almost embarrassing._ Losing your touch, Seijuro that you can't handle a little sake? _he scoffed. _Either that or you're getting old_. Ignoring these thoughts, he threw himself down on his futon but sleep was elusive. He tried to calm his mind, going over old meditation practices he had learned years ago from his own master, but his brain was too abuzz with thoughts to cooperate. Hours passed as he lay there fuming and restless until the quiet sound of a door opening and shutting reached his ears.

_Where's the fool girl going? Off to the privy?_ he thought to himself but when several minutes had passed without his apprentice returning, he rose heavily to his feet and slipped outside to investigate.

Sako's _chi_, agitated and restless, shimmered in the air and he had no trouble tracking her whereabouts which lead to the clearing that was their usual practice ground. Rounding the corner, Hiko stepped noiselessly under the cover of the trees, then stopped in astonishment. Under the full moon, a small figure leaped and whirled, unbound hair as black as ink flying like a banner, sword flashing in the moonlight. Sako fought and raged her way across the grass, slicing at invisible enemies as her master watched in amazement.

_Beautiful_. It was. Sako's movements were strong, her actions precise. She was an excellent fighter, one who could cut her way across a battlefield, her eyes flashing with steel and dark with purpose.

_But..._

There was a quaver of desperation in her movements, a tenseness that seized her, hampering the actions of her body.

_Still..._

There was not quite perfection, the flowing ease of movement and raw, unadulterated talent that marked a true master of the blade. Every fiber in her being was straining towards that goal, soul and spirit driving flesh forward mercilessly, commanding obedience and complete mastery.

_Yet..._

Sighing, Hiko felt the heaviness of inevitability crash down on him as he stood there, his mind tumbling with thoughts and clamoring with information. Finally, with his heart sinking in his chest, he made his decision. Stepping resolutely forward into the moonlight, he called out as Sako whirled in surprise, blade whipping around to ward off whatever was approaching her. She froze when she saw who it was and inhaled sharply.

"Sako? Girl, what are you doing out here? It's late," Hiko said tiredly, willing his voice to be kind.

Sako's eyes were alight with a strange fire, anxiety raging in them as she gazed at him and he saw in frustration that the same pinched, hollow look she had worn at the end of the long winter was resurfacing to plague her. _And damned if she isn't losing weight on me again_, he thought angrily.

Sako sighed deeply, an emotion that seemed to emanate from the bottom of her soul. "I _have_ to get this, Master," she said tiredly. "I have to master this." To his dismay, he saw the barest glimmer of a tear in the corner of her eye, and his innards twisted.

"Mmph, girl, you're doing yourself no good tiring yourself out like this," Hiko responded, fighting to keep his voice and emotions steady. "Inside, now. You need your rest.."

Sako sighed again and tiredly followed him inside the house, battling madly to keep back the tears of frustration, determined not to let him see her cry. Inside the hut, she disappeared behind her screen and only then let the tears flow silently, thankful that she could hide the unseemly burst of emotion from her master. Little did she know, he too was awake on his futon, clearly able to hear the occasionally quiet sniff emanating from her corner and know what she was doing. Even without the sound, he sensed that she was crying; her energy was jagged and upset, and it made his heart bleed. As Hiko lay there restlessly, he was seized with a overwhelming desire to take Sako in his arms and comfort her, almost aching with longing to ease her sorrow, but he warily pushed the impulse away; it was too confusing and volatile to think about and it only made him more agitated and perturbed.

Neither one slept much that night and when Sako opened her eyes the next morning, she was astonished and alarmed to see that sun was pouring strongly into the house from the windows. Gasping in shock, she bolted upright, frantically reaching for her katana and screaming internally, _Late, late, late, I am so late!_ She had fallen asleep in her clothes, and her _gi_ was half-pulled out of the waistband of her _hakama, _her clothes wrinkled and disarrayed around her. Hastily tugging at the garments, she blundered out from the corner, tipping the screen over and almost knocking it to the floor. She grabbed it quickly and shoved it back in place in one quick movement as a frantic sweep of the room told that she was the only occupant; with her heart in her throat, she raced for the door.

_Master will kill me for oversleeping!_ Sako screamed to herself. _I can't believe I slept in that much! Why didn't he wake me? _The few times she had failed to rise before her master, Hiko had woken her with a loud bark, startling her up from her dreams and sending her scrambling frantically. Lunging for the door, Sako barely registered that there was a bowl of soup and some fried tofu sitting prominently on the hearth and gave it only a passing glance as she hurried out of the house.

Hiko was bent over the kiln, removing some pottery from its flaming depths as Sako came galloping up to him, wide-eyed and breathless and spilling out, "Master, I am so sorry I overslept, I..."

His gruff words startled her. "Hmph. You needed to sleep, girl," Hiko replied, not turning around to face her. Sako froze, befuddled and completely at a loss for what to make of the statement. She had expected him to be furious and had not anticipated a total lack of irritation on his part.

"You eat yet?" her master rumbled, still keeping his back to her and his words further confusing her.

"What?..I..no," she sputtered out.

"Go eat then. I'd like you to bring some pottery into town this morning," Hiko said, his voice curiously absent of its normal gruffness. Sako's brow wrinkled, baffled about the statement and the manner in which it was delivered. He had coached the command more as a request and she had the strangest feeling that if she refused, he wouldn't put up much of a fuss. Instead of replying, she obediently went back into the house and ate what Hiko had prepared for her. He had even put a plate over the soup to keep it warm. Confused and nearly stupid from lack of proper sleep, Sako lifted the dishes with numb fingers and consumed their contents without really tasting anything. When she had finished eating and washed everything, she reluctantly went back outside, feeling a sinking premonition of dread lurking in her belly. There was something in the air, some vague sense of impending doom she was helpless to escape and her master's uncharacteristic behavior deeply unnerved her. Sako would have preferred Hiko have chewed her out soundly for oversleeping – that would have been reassuringly normal. But the strange little courtesies he had been showing her lately and the chores he had been quietly doing to spare her the effort – she could get no reading of why he would go through the bother.

Hiko was waiting outside with a small basket of pottery. "Mrs. Yahimata ordered this," he said by way of explanation and Sako nodded tiredly. Silently, she accepted the basket and gave another nod to bid her master goodbye.

His mouth creased in a scowl that looked suspiciously like a worried frown. "Take your time and keep your senses alert," he said in a rumble as he turned his shoulder and hunched down next to the kiln again. Sako looked at him oddly, then her brain complained that it was too tired to do any serious thinking, so she turned her face to the road and began walking towards the village on feet that felt leadened and slow.

Sako was back before lunch but Hiko seemed preoccupied with his kiln, fussing with pots and cups and he barely acknowledged her return. She thought about asking him if they were going to train today, but her courage failed her; there was something off-setting in her master's _chi_ that stated he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Instead, Sako turned towards the house, hoping tiredly she could find enough chores to occupy herself with and keep her out of Hiko's presence.

He didn't come into dinner until it was nearly dark outside: Sako had simply kept the meal waiting until her master finished whatever it was consuming his attention outside and finally thumped his way into the house, making more noise than was strictly necessary. They ate quietly, Sako barely tasting anything and strangely alert to the slightest movement of the tall, dark man awkwardly sharing the same room, a person who was at once seemed both very familiar and virtually a stranger. She was curiously aware of every plane and angle of his body in a way that rattled her to the core. Whenever he made a motion towards something, she was keen to make sure he had whatever cup or serving he was reaching towards. But Hiko seemed to take up a lot more space than normal, and Sako found herself slightly edging backwards as in efforts to get away from his imposing presence; the brief glances she forced herself to take of him only revealed the brooding, troubled-looking face that stated he was clearly preoccupied with something that was eating him internally, and she felt certain it was her continual failing performance as of late.

Astonishingly, Hiko still maintained the odd politeness. Although he hadn't spoke much at all to her that day, his voice had been uncharacteristically void of its accustomed gruff abruptness. In fact, he had even muttered a "thank you" when she had handed him a steaming bowl of noodles, and the shock of the courtesy had nearly made her dump the noodles all over his lap. The kindness was strangely warming but its unprecedented appearance was severely rattling her already frayed nerves because she could make no understanding of its sudden, unprovoked presence. She was Hiko's apprentice; he had every right to order her around and yell at her whenever it pleased him, which was more or less continually. Sako had entered her training with the master of Hiten Mitsurugi bringing with her every hope and expectation that he would treat her exactly as he would a male student and for the most part, she thought he had done so.

_Except lately... _

_Except the time in the snow, his eyes strangely unguarded... _

_Except those rare moments I let myself imagine, just for a little bit..._

_Except for the fact that I am a fool, to think for even one second..._

Biting the inside of her lip, Sako willed her unruly emotions to settle down, think rationally, still their thrashing. She shouldn't harbor such thoughts. Hiko was her master, that was all there was to it.

_Then why are your hands trembling? _

Biting even harder, Sako tasted a drop of blood on her tongue as she fought hard to control herself, determined not to show the slightest hint of emotion, to be calm. To be a swords woman. Like he had trained her.

As she battled for control over her tumultuous innards, Hiko reached for a bowl, his motions a little hesitant, and she quickly darted forward, anxious to serve him. Over the bowl, their hands collided unexpectedly, callused fingers brushing lightly against each other. Sako recoiled as heat rushed up her arm and continued to her face, filling her cheeks with warmth and making her intake sharply. Hiko jerked his arm back quickly as a genuinely flustered expression galloped across his face. Time froze for one confused but strangely electric moment, then Sako cleared her throat and carefully picked up the bowl, swearing internally at the frantic trembling of her fingers and fighting to cool the blushes in her cheeks.

The bowl slipped from her fingers, crashing to the floor and sending shards of pottery, hot broth, and noodles all over the floor. Hiko quickly pulled himself out of the way of the oncoming spill as Sako cried out in dismay, "Master, I am so sorry!"

"Eh, it's just a bowl, girl, I can make more," Hiko rumbled, then looked narrowly as her hands darted forward to clean up the damage. "Don't cut yourself," he warned at almost exactly the same time she jerked her hand back, blood welling up on one finger.

"By the kami, girl," Hiko snorted loudly in what sounded vaguely like a laugh. "Don't bleed out on me."

"It's alright," Sako stated through gritted teeth, so upset and ashamed with herself she wanted to scream. _Stupid, clumsy, incompetent idiot, what the hell is wrong with you?_ she berated herself internally and inhaled stiffly as Hiko bent forward and began gathering up the pottery fragments, a gesture that very nearly brought tears to her eyes.

The broth and noodles oozed slowly across the floor, making a significant puddle and as Sako cast her eyes to the water bucket, she saw that it was almost empty. "I will go fetch some more water and clean the mess up. I am sorry, Master," she said in a rush and snatched the bucket up, grateful for the chance to step outside and hide her fiery red face. Stomping loudly and leaking a few hot tears despite her best efforts, Sako thundered down the path towards the river but by the time she arrived, the few tears had invited a small party and her face was wet when she reached the shore. For several moments, she indulged the tears and let herself have a small, controlled cry, then resolutely splashed her face with water, filled the bucket, and returned to the house with extreme reluctance. She would have happily faced an entire army by herself than have to look her master in the eye again, but she knew she had to go inside and deal with the damage.

Walking quietly up the stairs, Sako entered the house and saw to her surprise that the mess had been cleaned up and Hiko was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a bottle of sake and two cups in front of him. Already lurking somewhere around her ankles, Sako's heart plunged even further as he looked at her with resolute eyes and said heavily. "Sit down, Sako."

Feeling premonition screaming loudly, she slowly lowered herself to her knees and watched with a curiously leaded tiredness as Hiko poured her a cup of sake, staring numbly at the clear liquid as it glugged quietly into her cup. He had never offered her sake before. She had never thought to ask.

Hiko poured himself a cup and silently toasted her, and they both drank. Sako felt the harsh, sharp liquid burn a trail of fire down to her stomach and almost instantly began climbing up into her head, muddying her already hazy thoughts. She had never maintained much of a tolerance for the drink, unlike her master who in the earlier days of her training often polished off a bottle or two in the course of an evening without any sign of a hangover the next day. He hadn't done that lately, but she had a lurking suspicion that the night would end with the bottle empty and probably joined by a few more to keep it company.

Hiko absentmindedly knocked the drink back and poured them a second round; Sako stared at it warily while he looked off in the distance, seeming to search for something. Finally after downing the second drink, he put the empty cup down and said with heavy gravity. "Sako, this is the first and last drink you and I will share as master and pupil. From this point onward, your training is over."

Sako felt the words like blows to her stomach and she struggled weakly to protest, "But, but I have not mastered all the techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi..."

"Sako," he interrupted her with a strange gentleness. "You've worked damned hard, girl, and made a lot of progress. But for months now, you've been struggling; no matter how hard you've worked, you're just not getting anywhere. In fact, you're actually getting worse, partially because you're trying too hard. The truth is," he sighed heavily, "You've...you've reach the end of your abilities and can't progress any farther."

Sako downed the second drink mechanically and with a numb dread she watched as Hiko poured them both a third round, but her mind was too full of what he had said to do anything but stare at it. Putting the bottle back down, Hiko continued, "Make no mistake, you're a damned fine swords woman and I've no doubt you could take on most fighters out there and come out of it without a scratch. But..." he shifted uncomfortably and his voice became strangely tired-sounding. "Fact is, Sako, you...you just don't have it in you to be my successor. It's no lack of trying, that's for sure. But Hiten Mitsurugi, well, that takes brains and nerve and speed and strength, all these you've got. Just not..."

"Not like Kenshin," Sako interrupted him quietly. Hiko had told her once about his former pupil in a gruff, irritated matter that quietly betrayed the emotions he still carried from that prior experience. It was clear that despite the growling grumbles and the volley of abuse he had heaped on the boy, Hiko had been quite proud of Kenshin and had felt both deep grief and betrayal when the boy had run off, emotions that still lingered over a decade later. In her year and a half she had been Hiko's apprentice, Sako had always felt as if she was living in the shadow of the former pupil of Hiten Mitsurugi, always fighting to be his equal but at the same time knowing somewhere very deep inside that she couldn't...wouldn't...

Hiko sighed again and was silent for several moments, then loosened one brief but meaning-laden word. "No." He said it quietly, almost gently, but the word was like a knife in Sako's gut. She swayed as if he had hit her physically, and she would have gladly taken the physical blow over the emotional agony rolling up inside her. Absentmindedly, Hiko reached for the sake bottle and poured himself another cup as her third round sat untasted at her knees, her mind whirling.

For quite a while Sako sat frozen, willing herself to have control, be calm, maintain dignity. Finally she trusted her mouth to form even, rational words and her eyes to remain dry. Drawing herself up, she looked at Hiko and said formally, "Then I thank you very much Seijuro Hiko for all you have done." Placing her hands on the floor, she bowed formally to him, then straightened up, raising her chin firmly as he looked at her rather warily. "I will leave first thing in the morning."

"Leave?" Hiko's dark brows pulled into a surprised scowl. "Why?"

Sako forced herself to look at him calmly. "I am no longer your pupil. It is time I make my way in the world."

"Don't be a fool, girl, I didn't say anything about you leaving," Hiko rumbled loudly and poured another drink. "Finish your sake," he commanded irritably.

Ignoring it, Sako glared back at him. The two drinks were swimming in her head and making the room tilt just slightly, but she scented battle in the air and was vying to muster her energy, drawing herself up for the incoming fight. "I'm no longer your pupil. It's not right that you should continue to feed and clothe me when you are no longer training me. I must build a life for myself somewhere else."

"And just what do you plan on doing to support yourself?" Hiko growled, a warning rumble sounding in his throat.

"I have a sword and you have trained me to wield it," she reminded him firmly, almost angrily. "There are always those willing to pay a sword to fight for them or protect them."

"So you'll live a life of blood and death, taking life and shaming your soul with murder, is that it?" Hiko snarled darkly. Abandoning the cup, he took a deep swig straight from the bottle, his motions brusk and clearly holding back anger.

"You taught me the sword," Sako said tightly, darkness edging her words too. "What else is the way of the sword but blood and death?"

"That's not a life fit for a woman," Hiko's growl increased in volume.

Sako stared at him angrily, her jaw set in a tight line. "That's information that would have been useful about eighteen months ago, _Hiko_."

"Enough!" Hiko bellowed, slamming the jar down and nearly cracking it. Sako didn't flinch as he shot to his feet and strode towards the door. Jerking it open, he tossed out over his shoulder irritably. "This is a stupid conversation and it's late. Go to bed, girl."

"I'm not tired," Sako spat out tightly. It wasn't true but damned if she was going to let him bully her into submission.

"I said _go to bed_," Hiko snarled, his voice dangerously close to a roar, and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him and shaking the rafters as he did, leaving Sako to dissolve into a fit of unseemly behavior, pounding her fists against the floor and cursing Hiko out in a fluent burst of swear words generously borrowed from his regular vocabulary as she let loose a storm of tears.

* * *

><p>Enraged, Hiko thundered towards the clearing, ripping the weighted cloak off his shoulders once he reached the glen. It dropped to the ground with a heavy clunk as he tore his katana from its sheath; he wanted nothing holding his ire back. The ground thundered under his footsteps as he roared across the ground, leaping and slicing at an army of invisible foes as the air experienced the full brunt of his wrath. The moon was well over his head before the anger had dropped to a low simmer and he could think somewhat clearly again; eventually his fury was spent enough that he felt he could return to the house and not drag the girl out of bed so that they could continue their fight.<p>

Inside was tidy as usual, the sake and glasses put away and the fire well-tended. Sako was nowhere to be seen, but her _chi_ was in the air and it was obvious she was awake behind her screen and churning with confused emotion and anger. Firmly ignoring her, Hiko retrieved the sake bottle and drank deeply from it, not bothering to find a cup. Settling back against the wall, he steadily emptied the jar and welcomed the haze of alcohol numbing reality into a vaguely pleasant haze.

**ha – cutting edge of a katana **

**mekugi – bamboo pin holding the handle of the sword and the sword together **

**ogi – succession technique **


	7. Laying Down Arms

**Author's note – It has been exceedingly fun writing Hiko and Sako's argument. I've had a lot of wicked giggles when I was working in it. He he, tormenting my characters is such a blast! **

As sunlight crept across the floor and spread itself cheerfully across Hiko's face, a headache burst merrily into life and began hammering at his temples so enthusiastically he thought a blacksmith had walked into the house and mistaken his head for an anvil. Groaning, Hiko tried desperately to open his eyes, wondering at what point during the night his eyelids had both gained an extra ten pounds. When he finally forced them open, the bright sun penetrated his brain, sending white-hot agony shooting through his head, and he hastily closed the eyes he had just spent three minutes determinedly prying open.

_What the hell...?_ Hiko thought blearily to himself as he carefully rolled over, gingerly manipulating his body so that his head didn't accidentally break free, although considering how much it currently hurt, the prospect had a certain appeal to it. His back to the fiendish sun, Hiko tried opening his eyes again but his vision was fuzzy and it took a few minutes before the world swam into focus again, specifically the sight of several conspicuously empty bottles lying on their sides next to him. From the looks of it, he had transferred the contents of every last sake bottle in the house into his stomach, and his entire body was keen on reversing the transaction or at least getting most of the alcohol out of his system as quickly as possible. Throwing up suddenly seemed curiously attractive, and Hiko carefully lifted himself up to a sitting position before his body decided to consider that last option and regurgitate sake all over the floor.

_Gods, when's the last time I had a hangover? _he thought to himself, trying to marshal his thoughts into producing a decent answer. _What the hell, Seijuro, you've drunk a few bottles before in one sitting and lived to tell the tale the next day. You getting old and soft on me? _But it was clear from the evidence left behind that he'd sucked down more than just a few bottles last night, and ever since the damned girl had showed up eighteen months ago he hadn't been drinking that much. Apparently his once undefeated tolerance for alcohol had been out of practice too long to get him through last night's drunken stupor without regretting it the next morning. And currently Hiko was really, really regretting it.

As he sat there with his back against the wall, trying to convince himself that the room was not spinning around him, a noise slipped into his ear and managed not to drown itself in the booze still flowing freely through his system before it reached his brain and properly registered. _What the hell? _he growled to himself, anger pushing through the hangover and sending him staggering up to his feet and out the door, cursing himself the entire way and missing the door by a good two feet before he ricocheted off the frame, readjusted clumsily, and made a second attempt which successfully but wobbily got him out the door.

Outside, the merciless sun pounced on his eyeballs and cheerfully added its contributions to the searing headache as Hiko stepped carefully down the stairs, trying mightily not to stagger and failing significantly. To his fury and frustration, the blasted girl was outside at the woodpile, ax in hand and a pile of neatly severed wood at her feet. Glancing up, she gave him one cool, fixed look, then turned back to the chopping block and lifted the ax. As he lurched towards her, she let the ax fly and the wood split in two, falling to the ground.

"I thought I told you it was my job to chop wood around here," Hiko growled as he advanced towards her on legs that seemed determined to make him tack off to the left towards his kiln, much as he tried to direct them towards the girl who was pointedly ignoring the wobbling man staggering towards her.

At the sound of his sake-besoaked voice, Sako gave him another coolly defiant look and picked up one of the pieces of wood she had cut. Setting it back on the chopping block, she responded, "I am no longer your pupil, so I may do as I please." Quick as lightening, she let the ax fly again and the wood fell in two.

"Dammit, girl, it's my house! Am I master here, or what?" Hiko bellowed and quickly yanked the ax from her hands. Drunk or not, he still had his reflexes and they served him well. Sako glared back at him, challenge rising in her eyes, and it infuriated him. The girl had always been faultlessly obedient, and he was somewhat at a loss of what to do with this sudden, unexpected defiance.

Returning her glare with red-rimmed eyes, Hiko snapped out, "Go cook breakfast." He half-expected her to refuse but with another calmly furious stare, she turned on her heel and glided towards the house, leaving him to the woodpile and an uncooperative body that was not able to walk reliably, let alone swing an ax without chopping his leg off. But Hiko willed his protesting body into obedience, telling himself that exercise was the best thing to work off the booze. His body didn't agree and when he stumbled towards the house with an armful of rather uneven pieces, all systems were in open revolt and demanding that he go lie down somewhere dark and quiet. Ignoring the peals of alarm, he stepped heavily up the steps and winced as the smell of fish hit his nostrils.

_Shit_, he swore to himself. Sako rarely cooked fish in the morning, and he had a distinct feeling that she was doing so knowing he would gag at the smell. _And she had to pick samma. Of course, _he thought as the strong, fishy aroma oozed out from the door and smacked him in the face, sending his stomach rolling and threatening to abdicate all together. Somehow he managed to gag down the damned fish and rice Sako set before him, thumping the bowls just slightly on the floor, her every motion stiff and deeply irked. Master and former pupil sat further away from each other than normal, practically on different sides of the room and both routinely shooting surreptitious glances of pure aggravation at the other while trying to pretend that they were ignoring the person they were reluctantly sharing the same room with.

As soon as he had choked down enough to decently save face, Hiko rose unsteadily to his feet and growled out, "I'm going into Hakuan." Sako lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise, but the gesture didn't chase away the controlled tightness on her face nor the slight clench in her jaw. He looked at her darkly. "Get your blade, girl. You need the swordsmith to look at it, so I'll take it with me." The last statement wasn't precisely true; they had both brought their swords to Hakuan in the spring and had them examined, but another polishing wouldn't hurt anything. However, Hiko badly wanted to get out of the house for several hours and he had a distinct feeling if he left the girl alone with her katana, she'd be gone when he got back, and then there would be the bother of tracking her down and dragging her home.

Sako's chin drew up impudently and for one moment he thought she was going to refuse but with one smooth gesture, she withdrew to her corner and retrieved her weapon. She hadn't worn it outside when she was cutting wood, something that surprised him. Sako knew better than to run around outdoors unarmed. Staring blackly at her, he thought about chewing her out for that, then hazily remembered their sharp words last night. _Oh, well, stupid fool, I didn't say she couldn't __defend__ herself, _he growled to himself as Sako approached him with her katana, handing it to him with stiff courtesy, then withdrawing, almost with a flounce, to clean up breakfast.

With as much dignity and grace as he could muster, Hiko stormed out of the house and was gone all of thirty seconds before he realized he had forgotten his money pouch, requiring another loud stomping back inside to retrieve it, which made him feel a trifle foolish and lost him significant "Dramatic Stormy Exit" points, giving Sako a decided edge in their steadily growing battle.

Back outside, he angrily ignored the still-raging hangover which screamed loudly that a six hour journey to and back to a place he didn't really want to go was decidedly not how it preferred to spend the day, but when the alternative was lurking around the house and continuing the silent but furious argument with the fool chit, he was more than happy to keep walking. Anything to get out of the house and away from her. Nursing the headache and cursing the sun in a long string of fluent expletives, Hiko sulked and fumed and raged as his feet thumped heavily on the dirt road, jarring his eyeballs with every step. The few people he did encounter sensed him coming yards away and skittered frantically out of his way, giving him an extremely wide birth and eyeballing him warily as he stormed past them.

By the time Hiko thundered his way into Hakuan, his hangover was feeling marginally better and his raging emotions had begun to form themselves into some semblance of rationality. But as he approached the edge of the teeming small city, he swore to himself at the noise and chaos percolating inside and wracked his still-sodden brain to try to figure out why the hell he had made the trek out there, aside from the fact that he had been keen on getting away from the girl who was probably at home sewing his futon blankets together or breaking all of his pottery out of sheer spite.

Remembering the extra katana at his side, Hiko marched to the sword smith and watched closely as the wizened old man polished both their blades to a mirror shine, never seeming to care that one of their owners was looming impressively and clearly peeved with something. Once hehad retrieved both blades from the smith, Hiko was a little at a loss for what to do next. Stomping irritably through the crowded streets, which parted dramatically and gave him plenty of room to pass, he poked aimlessly around various shops and, for lack of anything better to do, bought some things he knew that they could use around the house. A sack of rice, a little pouch of sesame seeds, some paint, and a few yards of rope were dangling off Hiko's back as he turned abruptly and began thundering towards the edge of town, fed up enough with the noisy crowd to reluctantly head towards home and face the damned chit who had still better be there when he got back or there'd be hell to pay. As he stomped through the streets, a flash of color caught his eye and he turned to see a kimono hanging prominently in the window of a shop.

Hiko paused and gave it another look. The kimono was dark blue with white cherry blossoms patterned over it and a red _obi_ to match. Frowning to himself, he realized that the girl had nothing to wear but her ratty _hakama_ and _gi_ and the idiot's old _yukata. _He remembered the wistful look she had cast on that ridiculous silk creation at the winter festival, but this kimono was cotton with decent length sleeves and hem that wouldn't trip her up. It was about Sako's size and looked like it would stand up to wear and tear. And, well, women liked pretty things, didn't they?

Hiko tramped into the shop and quickly discovered that it only sold women's attire, a fact that made his feet and hands suddenly appear to grow much bigger and put him in mortal peril of knocking things over and in general disturbing the graceful, feminine interior with his stomping, scowling male presence. However, the young women behind the counter was pleasant and seemed nonplussed by the tall, armed swordsman thundering around her shop and trying to hide his discomfort. With a smile, she divested him of what seemed like an appalling amount of money and wrapped the garment up in paper to take away; he took the package gingerly and walked gratefully out of the shop.

Once Hiko was outside the damned town and back in the quiet of the country where a man could hear himself think, his thoughts began marshaling themselves in orderly ranks and logic started to seize control once again. As he tromped towards home, he kept mentally running through last night's squabble over and over again and it finally dawned on him, rather uncomfortably, that perhaps he had overreacted a tad. When the hangover had finally started to break up and he cooled down enough to think rationally, he gradually realized that of course Sako would automatically assume that it was time for her to pack up and move out; he had told her that her apprenticeship was over, and Sako, being responsible and hard-working, wasn't the type to hang around expecting a free ride. The girl was almost annoyingly competent and practical and she had her pride, same as him; she wouldn't want to be a burden on anyone. Knowing Sako, she'd rather go hungry that accept someone's charity.

_Stubborn little fool_, he sniffed to himself but the truth was, the girl had a point and she had quickly made a logical connection he had failed to grasp until about now. The real question, Hiko realized with a scowl of dawning comprehension, was why the hell he had gotten so fired up when the girl had announced that she would be leaving in the morning. Well, it _had_ reminded him, almost painfully, of what the brat had done to him, ran off without preamble, so that may have been part of the reason he had lashed out at her without thinking. But honestly, instead of popping off like that, why hadn't he simply stated what he wanted and...?

Hiko paused, the frown deepening. _And just what the hell __do__ you want, Seijuro? _he demanded of himself. His brain, having been confronted by the question, blanked momentarily and threatened to go on strike all together before a relatively clear and rational thought floated to the surface.

Well, take care of her for one. He didn't want her fending for herself, living the life of a wandering swordsman, that was for sure. Hiko had done that for a few years after, at age 17, he had completed his training and accidentally killed his master in one fell swoop, the 12th master of Hiten Mitsurugi falling before Hiko's horrified eyes right as he nailed the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki perfectly and, most unfortunately in his master's case, fatally. Once he'd buried his master, cursing the man the entire time for not telling him the price of learning the _ogi_, Hiko had wandered aimlessly for a few years and he remembered distinctly that it hadn't been a whole heap of fun: too many nights sleeping out in the cold and going hungry, not to mention undergoing more death battles than he cared to count. Finally growing sick of living off the land, he had taken up pottery, a skill he had learned at his father's knee before the old man had died on him and the 12th master of Hiten Mitsurugi had snatched him up for training.

No. He wouldn't put Sako through that. She'd stay with him and he'd make sure she had food to eat and a roof over her head. The girl would never lack for anything as long as he was alive. But it was more than that. Sako worked hard and more than earned her keep, and having her around the place had long ceased to be a nuisance, if it ever had been. In fact, not having her there to cook, sell pottery, and manage the house would be a hell of a lot more inconvenient than having to pay for her food and clothes. But he didn't just want to provide for her, he...

_I want..._

_I want to..._

_Protect her..._

Hiko stopped as if he had walked into a house, clarity smacking him in the face. That was it, really. The girl was more than able to defend herself; after ten years of training with her father and him, she had skills most men would envy. He had no doubts that left to her own devices, she could keep herself nicely alive and out of harm. But the thought of Sako facing some hardened murderer with blood lust in his eye was enough to make Hiko's hand clench around his katana so tightly he almost crushed the handle. During his time of wandering, he'd encountered attacker after challenger, both in single units and as crowds and it had gotten damned tedious always having to face the next idiot who wanted to pit his wits against the new master of Hiten Mitsurugi. Something about a confidentially carried sword and the eyes of a true swordsman made a lot of morons with a blade and an overweening sense of their own power be instantly consumed with desire to test the limits of their skills on him. All of them died, messily and swiftly under his blade. He'd always given them the option of backing down. They'd never taken it, and he'd grown weary of having to bury all those bodies.

Sako, he realized with steadily growing dismay, would face the same struggles. While she was damned small and little, her eyes bore the same steady alertness that marked her out as one who knew extremely well how to swing the blade at her side. Others would see this and want to challenge her, particularly since the type of man who would try to pick an unneeded battle would certainly believe that a woman couldn't be a decent fighter and be determined to test this conviction. Truth was, Sako would probably encounter a lot more challengers than Hiko had dealt with simply because of her gender; a woman running around with a sword never failed to capture attention and with one as pretty as Sako...

Growling to himself, Hiko's forehead creased into a roadmap of multiple frowns. The girl drew eyes wherever she went, both from the sword at her side and her attractive features which long training under the sun hadn't diminished. In fact, he swore she had grown more beautiful as the days had passed, and there were plenty of men out there who would be more than happy to rape her before they killed her. Some sick bastards got off on stuff like that. No. The girl was staying with him. He'd protect her, even if he had to lock her in the house to do so.

Consumed with these thoughts, Hiko stomped along the road and was a little surprised when he arrived at the house sooner than he expected. Sako was nowhere to be seen, but her _chi_, still irritated and fuming, was easy to trace and he followed it into the house, entering the building with more throat-clearing and stomping than was strictly necessary, using the noise to cover up a small flare of what was decidedly not nervousness. The master of Hiten Mitsurugi scorned that emotion and, dammit a man had the right to enter his own house whenever he pleased.

Sako was sitting primly on her knees and bent over her _haori_, her needle flashing in and out of the fabric, mending a small tear in the garment. She gave Hiko a once-over as he entered, then lowered her eyes to her work again, pointedly ignoring him. He felt irritation rise in him but he covered it up by striding past her loudly and rumbling, "Here. I got you something." Dropping the package at her feet as he stalked past her, Hiko felt that damned emotion that was certainly not nervousness rise up in him again. Against his will, the thought of _I hope she'll like it_ rose up, but he forced himself to put the rice and sesame seeds on a convenient shelf and ignore her, secretly biding his time to see what her reaction would be.

A small gasp of pleasure made him turn around; Sako was holding the kimono up by the shoulders, a look of utter surprise and rather puzzled delight on her face. "It's...it's beautiful," she said softly, almost in a hush. Carefully lying the kimono over her knees, she lifted the _obi_ up and with a look of wonder, stroked the fabric gently. Hiko felt a rush of deep satisfaction buzz through him as he watched the girl reverently fold the _obi_ back up and place it gently on the wrapper.

"Ah well, I figured you could use something else to wear besides that _gi_ and _hakama_," he muttered, resisting his foot's odd urge to suddenly see if it could dig a hole through the floorboards. Clearing his throat, Hiko said in what he hoped was a firm, manly voice, "I'm going to go work on some pottery," and reached for the door.

Sako's soft voice halted him. "Thank you." He turned to look at her and saw, somewhat to his relief, that the quiet defiance was gone and she looked genuinely pleased although a trifle confused. "Thank you very much."

Hiko wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he settled on giving her what was arguably a rather constipated look and disappeared behind the door, then kicked himself. _A simple 'You're welcome' wouldn't have killed you, Seijuro,_ he berated himself, then ignored it and went stomping towards his kiln. He dithered around outside for an hour or two until the smell of cooking eventually drew him back into the house. At that point, the hangover was mostly gone, Hiko never suffered long with any illness or injury, and he hadn't eaten since the damned fish the girl had shoved in front of him that morning. Walking back into the house, abet a little gingerly, he realized how hungry he was.

Sako was at the hearth, carefully lifting pots off the fire, and Hiko was pleased to see that she was dressed in the kimono. Instead of her normal horsetail, she had arranged her hair in an upsweep and had it secured with a _kanzashi_ he didn't know she owned. Staring at it, he wondered if she had purchased the ornament during the winter festival with the money he had given her. Sako's eyes flashed up to look at him as he walked into the room and he swore they fluttered nervously to his face, then dropped quickly.

Looking down at her, Hiko cleared his throat and said, a trifle hesitantly, "You look...very nice."

Sako flushed and a soft smile twitched on her lips. "Thank you," she responded almost imperceptibly and the blush deepened just a trifle. Hiko was suddenly aware that the room seemed a lot smaller than normal. Warmer too, come to think of it and a hell of a lot quieter than was comfortable. Simply to try to fill the silence, he did a lot of stomping around the room, messing unnecessarily with their food stores and generally getting in Sako's way and being a nuisance until he saw that dinner was ready and he sat down in his normal spot.

As customary, Sako served him quietly before she took food for herself, and he noted that the kimono only emphasized her graceful, precise moments. The girl seemed a little on edge too, but he was glad to see that she didn't look pissed anymore and hoped that the peace offering had helped make some amends. They didn't always talk during dinner, but the silence that evening was uncomfortably deafening, and Hiko found himself casting about for something to say in order to break up the screaming quiet.

Finally, he ventured to comment, "Rice prices are a lot lower in Hakuan than they were last fall." His voice seemed strangely loud in the pressing silence, and he was acutely aware that the statement sounded a little dumb to his ears.

"Oh really?" Sako responded quietly. "That's good."

Relieved that there was at least some conversation to interrupt the uncomfortable quiet, Hiko made another attempt after Sako stopped talking and didn't seem to have further information to add.

"Pottery shops seemed to be doing good sales," he added a touch gingerly. "We should think about bringing some into town soon."

Sako nodded, "While you were gone, a family stopped by and bought several pieces. I have the money for you." With a flare of alarm, Hiko realized for the first time that he had taken Sako's only means of defense with him to Hakuan, save the kitchen knives and they were pretty much useless against a katana unless she knew how to throw accurately. _Seijuro, you stupid idiot,_ he berated himself. _You left her alone without a sword. What the hell were you thinking? _

Hiko mentally kicked himself for several moments, thanking whatever benevolent gods were out there that a male customer hadn't shown up intent on buying a set of cups and decided that taking advantage of a pretty, defenseless young woman was a much more appealing prospect. So intent was he on imagining what horrors might have visited the girl unaware that he barely registered the fact that she had stopped eating and was staring at a spot in the distance, seemingly intent on some inner conflict.

"Why?" Sako's quiet voice startled Hiko out of his internal self-flagellation and drew his eyes towards her. She had placed her bowl back on the floor and planted her hands on her knees, gripping the fabric of her new kimono in her fingers, a tight expression on her face. "Why are you so insistent that I stay?" Her voice was even but there was a tremor in it that sounded a warning of oncoming emotion.

"Oh. That." Hiko put his bowl down uncomfortably and tried to think of how to respond. "Well, I meant what I said, Sako," he replied slowly. "It's a hard life out there for a woman on her own, even one with sword skills like yours."

"_I'm not weak_," she said tightly through gritted teeth, and he saw a muscle clenching in her jaw. Her hands on her knees clenched more tightly, and for one moment he thought she was going to claw a hole in her new kimono.

Irritation rose in him and spilled into his voice as he responded, "I never said you were, girl. Stop putting words in my mouth." That was harsher than he meant, and he exhaled in frustration, then tried to soften his voice. "It's just..." he sighed again. "It's just I hate to think of you out there alone, living off the land, never knowing when you're going to eat next, always in danger. It's a rough life for any person, man or woman, and I don't want to see it become yours."

Sako said nothing but her eyes were downcast and he saw the anger beginning to give way to something that looked dangerously like tears. Several long moments passed as he watched her warily, trying to think of what to say next. Finally he cleared his throat hesitantly. "Truth is...well, girl, I've gotten used to you being around all the time."

"But as what?" Sako burst out, her eyes flying up to meet his with something like furious desperation seared inside their orbs. Her voice rolled louder and higher as agitation rose in it. "I failed you as an apprentice, and I can't be your successor. _What_ do I stay as?"

"Dammit, Sako, you _didn't fail me,_" Hiko growled in frustration, then rose to his feet. "You just didn't have what it takes but that is _not_ failure." Raking his hands through his hair, he began to pace restlessly, fighting to form into some sort of coherent thought what he actually wanted to say, but the words stuck like glue in his throat and threatened to come out in a meaningless hunk of syllables. "Why do I want you to stay? Maybe it's because I've already had one apprentice run off and I don't relish the thought of another one disappearing on me." He flushed but the words were coming more clearly now, and he couldn't get them to slow down as they tumbled recklessly off his tongue. "Maybe it's because it'd be a damned sight boring and lonely around here without you. Maybe..." almost without his conscious decision, the next sentence formed into being and burst unexpectedly from his throat. "Maybe it's because I want you as my wife."

There. He'd said it. With something akin to belligerent panic, Hiko watched as Sako registered his words, uncertain how she'd take them. What if she looked at him in shock and cringed at the idea, giving him a glance of discomfort and backing slowly away? What if she just cleared her throat and tried to think of a decent way to let him down gently? He had a hazy impression that generally before a man popped the question to the object of his affections, he first made sure the lady in question returned his feelings and prepared a suitably romantic and polished offer. _Dammit, it's not like I have a lot of experience in these matters,_ Hiko thought irritably, his eyes intent on Sako's face as he felt something odd twisting his intestines together.

Somewhat to his surprise and much to his relief, Sako's countenance showed blank shock but the kind that indicates pleasure instead of horror. A smile of incredulous wonder began at the ends of her lips and started growing, filling her face with a surprised but happy look.

"Do you...do you really mean that?" she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Hiko inhaled sharply, feeling an unaccustomed jittering in his veins as he fought to answer calmly. "Yes. Yes I do."

Sako's shoulders raised as her spine curved backwards in what looked like a surprised gasp and both hands rose to her mouth in an uncharacteristically girlish gesture. Relief flooded Hiko as he watched the transformation. From her eyes that had suddenly gone bright with pleasure and the blush that quickly rose in her cheeks, he had a pretty fair suspicion that she in general agreement with the idea, but it struck him that a verbal confirmation was probably called for. Feeling emotion clouding at his throat, he said in a low voice, rough with unexpected feeling. "If you'll have me."

"Oh, Hiko!" Sako gasped out, her eyes shining brightly. "Of course I will."

He felt his own face creasing with a large grin as he replied, almost in wonder, "Well, good then." Both parties spent the next several moments looking at each other rather sheepishly; Hiko could not tear his gaze from her face, and he watched in pride and delight as her eyes darted from him and away in an endearingly skittish manner. _She blushes so prettily,_ he thought to himself. Finally, he hesitantly walked to her side and carefully sat down next to her. Sako's flush was turning bright red and she kept covering her mouth with her hands, occasionally shooting shy glances at him, her eyes bright.

They exchanged fleeting glances and breathed oddly next to each other for several long minutes before finally Hiko said with gruff affection, "Come here, girl," and put a hand out, pulling her into him. Sako fell boneless into his lap and curled happily up against his chest, sighing deeply and tucking her legs up so that her body was a little ball coiled in his arms. _She's so tiny,_ Hiko thought to himself in wonder as he wrapped his arms firmly around her, marveling at how strong and how fragile her small little body was and breathing in her scent deeply. He had grown accustomed to her smell, the faint citrus aroma from the soap she used in the laundry and bath. Burying his nose in her hair, he took in her scent fully and reveled in the sensation.

Neither one said anything for several long minutes, too content in each other's arms to say anything. Then Sako tentatively picked up one of his hands and threaded her fingers through his; Hiko smiled to see and feel how tiny her hand was inside his great paw. Her slender fingers were delicate but powerful, and he marveled at the contrast, amazed that she could be so strong and competent, her muscles developed and taut against his frame, but yet seem so fragile and in need of his care and protection. _Not a bad contrast for a wife,_ he thought to himself with pleasure as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand and across her wrist. Despite the calluses lining her palm and undersides of her fingers, the skin under his caresses was soft and smooth, inviting further exploration.

Resisting the urge, Hiko stared down at her fondly and said with a rumble, "So I suppose you're going to be just as stubborn a wife as you were an apprentice, eh girl?"

Sako made what sounded like a mild protest. "I could say the same thing about you," she huffed in mock irritation against his chest. "You will be as demanding and bull-headed a husband as you were a master, if I am not gravely mistaken."

"Woman, you'd better believe it," Hiko scowled at her playfully and Sako pulled away from his chest to look him in the face and pout just so slightly, an expression that almost drove him crazy with desire.

"Then I suppose I shall have to endure the best I can," she sighed, one eyebrow cocking enticingly. Hiko returned her stare, trying to keep his expression stern but not able to stop a broad smile from breaking out across his face. As he did, Sako's playful expression melted away and were replaced by an equally large smile and for one long moment, both lovers locked eyes, teasing gone and only emotion and softness remaining. Sako's cheeks flushed and he saw her bite her lip nervously but with hesitation she leaned forward, eyes questioning as his head dropped and moved instinctively towards her.

Catching himself, Hiko drew back. _Gods_. If he kissed her now, he sure as hell wouldn't stop at that and she wasn't his wife quite yet. He may be a man but dammit he was one of honor first. Thinking quickly, he picked up Sako's hand and pressed it to his lips, and she blushed at the gesture. _That's all I will kiss you for now, little one_, he thought to himself, then a slight grin rose to his lips. _But just you wait..._

* * *

><p>They were married three days later by a Shinto priest in a shrine on the way to Hakuan. Sako, blushing and shy, was stunning in her kimono and <em>obi<em>, the _kanzashi_ catching light and dancing in the breeze, emphasizing her graceful movements. For the first time since Hiko had know her, she was outside unarmed. Standing at her side, trying to cover up his silly smile with a proper-looking swordsman expression, he was all the protection she needed.

They ate dinner at a small inn along the road back home, Sako too dreamy and blushing to pay much attention to her food and Hiko dividing his time between admiring his new bride and shooting threatening glares at any man who attempted to do the same. Light was starting to fall as they left the inn and set out for home, and the weather soon began to turn colder with a wind blowing at their clothes. It was late fall and the air was starting to bite with the promise of winter.

"Cold are you?" Hiko inquired of his new bride. She was walking at his side, poised and controlled as always, but his keen eyes had caught the almost imperceptible shiver and the way she was drawing her arms inward just slightly.

"Oh, not particularly," Sako responded mildly, and he huffed at the response.

"Don't be foolish," Hiko rumbled. Reaching out, he wrapped a generous swath of his cloak around her slender frame, enjoying the excuse to pull her in closer. "You were always useless in inclement weather," he grumbled fondly as he pressed her into his side. No matter. He'd be warming her up soon enough, and the thought brought a gleam to his eye and quickened his steps.

Sako's arm snaked around his waist and wrapped comfortably around him as she leaned her head against his side, cuddled happily between his body and arm which encircled her shoulder and pulled him into her. It was cozy and rather romantic walking like this, but he had to admit it was putting a significant damper on their progress forward and he was particularly impatient to get home. Sako, however, seemed blind to her groom's steadily growing impatience for she was strolling along slowly, eyes slightly glassy as she stared up into the evening's sky and occasionally let out a happy sigh.

Hiko briefly toyed with scooping her up in his arms and striding quickly towards the house, but he restrained himself. They'd get home eventually. He let Sako set the pace and eventually they were finally walking up the small path to the house. As it rose into view, moon-washed in the evening, she paused and looked at it, something soft and wondering in her eyes.

Hiko looked at her curiously, then realized that for the first time, Sako was seeing the hut as her rightful home, not just the house that belonged to her master where she was currently living, but her home proper that she was mistress over. Smiling a little, he said quietly. "Sako."

"Hmm?" she turned her head up to look at him and he saw the soft look of dreamy wonder in her eyes.

"Welcome home." He dropped a kiss on her forehead, and she beamed, then looked downward shyly.

"It's good to be home," she responded quietly and they continued forward, slipping through the darkness with the light of the moon to guide them.

As they approached the house, Hiko carefully pulled his cloak back from Sako and gave her a little nudge forward. "Go on inside the house and stir up the fire. I'll get us some wood."

"Okay," she responded in that same dreamy tone and he saw in the moonlight a flush come to her cheeks. As she moved towards the house and began walking up the stairs, he watched in undisguised interest as her hips swung and her lithe frame flowed gracefully, every movement cat-like and feminine. _Oh, wife, you are stirring up my fire quite nicely_, he grinned broadly to himself, feeling his body pulsing and alive, keen to meld with her small frame.

A definite glint to his eye, Hiko strode to the woodpile and quickly grabbed a generous stack of chopped wood, filling his arms with it. Well, he didn't want her to get cold, did he? After all, in a very short amount of time, she wouldn't be wearing anything.

Still grinning broadly, Hiko approached the house, his body humming in anticipation and his breath catching in his throat. As he put one foot on the stairs, an odd tremble of something puzzling shot through him. He paused, a frown replacing the grin, and tried to analyze it.

_What the hell?_ The master of Hiten Mitsurugi didn't succumb to nervousness over _anything_, much less his own wedding night. Shaking his head a little, Hiko let loose a snort of irritated amusement, then tossed the thought aside and tackled the stairs again.

His bride was waiting.

**Kanzashi – hair ornaments **

**Samma – a strong-smelling fish **

**Yukata – light summer robe, often used for sleeping **


	8. Desire and Surrender

**Author's note: After mulling it over, I decided to bump the rating of this story up to an M: it's going to start taking on some heavier material and more mature content, so hence a rating change was in order. This here chapter is basically all lime (hey, Hiko and Sako are newlyweds. And you expected...?) but it's lime with a purpose. Also, it will be the most lime-intense chapter of the story, so if lime is not your cup of tea, have no fear; there is still lots of plot left to write! **

**Despite some heavier stuff coming up, I still fully intent to torment Hiko throughout this story and give him plenty of hilariously aggravating issues to have to bluster his way through. Because it's funny to watch him stomp and storm about. I swear that he has been taking on a life of his own and writing his own story when I am away from my desk. The other day I sat down at the computer and said out loud "So, Hiko and Sako, what have you guys been up to while I was at work today?" **

Somewhat to Hiko's surprise, living as Sako's husband wasn't all that terribly different from being her master, with the very welcome exception that he could now pounce on her and haul her off to bed whenever he felt inclined, which usually worked out to at least once or twice a day. He and Sako still had daily practice sessions; Sako was determined to keep her skills sharp, and she had made Hiko promise before their wedding that he would hold her accountable to practicing every day. However, more than one sparring match had ended with both participants naked and battling enthusiastically on a pile of hastily discarded clothing, which somewhat called in question how seriously the two were taking their daily sword practice.

But as the pair settled into married life and kept with most of their daily habits prior to their wedding, Hiko was pleased to see that without the pressure to become the 14th master of Hiten Mitsurugi, Sako had stopped making stupid fundamental mistakes and progressed a bit further in her abilities. Her aerials gained a little more height and her speed increased. While she would never have the capabilities of her new husband, she was an excellent fighter and her former master was proud that she had no intention of letting her impressive skills go to seed just because she was now a wife and had a husband to protect her.

Another new change was that Sako had started taking on some of Hiko's pottery painting duties. With more time on her hands now that she and Hiko were at their swords for only a few hours a day as opposed to every single minute they could spare, he had made the suggestion that she try some painting, guessing that she would have a knack for it. Sako turned out to be as exacting and careful a student with a paintbrush in her hand as she had been with a sword, and she proved to have a creative flare that translated well on pottery. Hiko was glad for her assistance and watched proudly as new wife's painting skills developed.

With sparring practice both on their regular training ground and their new spot between the blankets, time spent on painting and pottery, and preparations for the upcoming winter, Hiko and Sako occupied their days as fall slipped away and winter began to invade the land.

* * *

><p>Snow fell thickly on the house, making pretty patterns in the moonlight as the fire in the hearth danced and crackled comfortably. Hiko sat cross-legged, nursing a cup of sake and watching Sako with absorbing interest, waiting for her to finish messing around with the dinner's cups and plates so that he could scoop her in his arms and carry her off to bed without her fussing about leaving a mess behind to deal with next morning. Smirking, he wondered how he could have lived in the same house with her for over a year and a half and not have ravished her at least three times a day. <em>Well, had I known she was a demon in bed I wouldn't have held off that long...<em>his thoughts sharpening as a flash of firelight illuminated the curve of Sako's neck and cast alluring shadows across her face.

Sako's eyes fluttered up to meet Hiko's as a glimmer of a smile quirked her lips, then her head dropped again to her tasks. Feeling impatience rise in him, he wondered what was taking her so damned long. His wife was leisurely polishing each dish, her movements slow and unhurried as she knelt at ease, seemingly unaware of her husband's growing anticipation. The cup of sake was half-finished in his hands; Hiko was much more absorbed with drinking in his wife's smallest movements and watching every flutter of her hands and twitch of her muscles with increasing desire.

As he greedily devoured her with his eyes, Sako's gestures suddenly took on a seductive bent; her mouth opened as her full lower lip rounded with a pout and her chest moved forward, pushing outward and upward, her hips rolling enticingly as she bent forward to reach for a dish, stretching languidly in a way that perfectly emphasized the roundness of her rear, all the while keeping her eyes wide and innocent as if she no inkling of what her body was currently doing nor the effect it was having on her husband.

_Why...you little...__minx_, Hiko growled to himself as his body howled in anticipation. Setting the cup down, he watched as Sako turned her back to him, stretching her arms luxuriously over her head and sighing in a way that made his blood boil. _Oh, you're asking for it now, little fox, _he thought with a salacious grin and rolled soundlessly up to his feet. Careful to avoid the squeaky floorboards, Hiko stalked silently across the room, intent on his quarry who had stopped stretching and returned to her chores, seemingly unaware that she was being hunted. Hissing silently, he closed in on his prey, eyes narrowing. Suddenly, Sako exploded in his face; having launched herself into him without a warning, her small body attacked him with kisses, demanding hands flying and eyes blazing with passion.

Snarling in triumph, Hiko pushed her against the wall and rained fierce kisses down on her skin as she squirmed and gasped under his ministrations. As he pressed into her, she locked her arms tightly around his neck and gave him a wicked smile that turned his blood to fire. Suddenly a knee unexpectedly appeared against his chest and then another, and Hiko found himself being pushed back away from her torso – grinning devilishly, Sako had maneuvered her legs between them and was shoving him back as she hung onto his neck for support, hovering above the floor with her back pressed against the wall. Then quick as lightening, her head darted forward and she bit him sharply on his neck, still keeping him at bay with her knees.

"You...little..._vixen_," Hiko snarled dangerously. "You're in trouble now, woman," he panted, warning lurking in his every syllable.

"Good," Sako breathed huskily, a lascivious pout on her lips as her husband wormed his hand between her knees and began prying them open. She fought back, laughing in her throat, but he overpowered her easily and pressed his torso against hers, keeping her legs from regaining the battleground they had just lost. Defeated, they slid happily around his waist as Hiko lifted her higher up on the wall and moved his hands to her kimono.

_Dammit, why does she have to wear so much blasted clothing_? he thought irately as his hands pushed quickly through folds of cotton to find her bare skin, Sako squirming happily under his callused, demanding fingers. He was half-tempted to tear the garment off, but Sako was rather fond of the kimono and he had a premonition that ruining it would mean an instantly less-cooperative wife and a decidedly chillier not to mention patently less naked evening. Hiko settled for pushing back as much of the fabric as he could until Sako's bottom half was exposed, her skin free to his touch. Supporting her against the wall with one arm, he reached his other hand down to the waistband of his clothes to work them loose.

Sako's wicked smile grew positively devilish and as her husband scrabbled impatiently with his own clothing, she began grinding against him, her pelvis lifting up as her back curved and her head tipped back as she gasped his name out, distracting him and driving him completely mad with desire. As his woman writhed and moaned against him, Hiko's hand tugged fruitlessly at the waistband of his clothes, his body raging with raw want and rendering fine motor skills useless. Finally he bellowed in frustrated exasperation, "Woman! By the gods, stop moving for one blasted moment!"

Sako's voice was hot and seductive in his ear. "No," she rasped out in gleeful defiance and began nipping wantonly at his jaw and neck as her nails drove through the fabric into his back, goading him into a frenzy. Finally he managed to force his hand into cooperation, freeing his lower garments, and the world exploded into flames.

* * *

><p>"Sako," Hiko gasped out. He was crouched on the floor, head pressed against the wall, sides heaving in exertion as he fought to catch his breath. Sako was half-straddling him, crumpled against the floor and wall as his frame bent over her, shielding her and taking in every heartbeat. At the sound of his voice, her eyelids fluttered open briefly and she smiled softly up at him, eyes liquid with pleasure.<p>

Dropping his head slightly, Hiko rested his face on top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair and hearing her lungs exhale and inhale. There was no sound in the world but the thudding of their hearts and the whoosh of breath being drawn in quickly, rising and falling in tandem as husband and wife drifted slowly down from the plane of ecstasy back to the earth. _By the gods, how does she do this to me? _Hiko thought hazily, wondering, marveling as he took in her essence, felt her heartbeat reverberating in his core. _How does she get under my skin and inside my bones, filling me completely but somehow leaving me wanting more, more, and always more? Why is it the more I have of her, the more I crave and the more I want to know? _

Willing his shaking legs into obedience, Hiko carefully stood, lifting Sako in his arms and carrying her towards their futon, her arms and legs still draped around him. Lying her down tenderly on the mat, he crouched over her, taking in every curve, every line and angle, the slightest rise and fall of her chest.

"Sako." Fierce desire had been satiated but in its place came aching, pressing need. He needed her unlike he had needed anyone every before, hadn't even thought that he could need someone, that the master of Hiten Mitsurugi could ever be human enough to need someone, let alone so desperately and deeply. He had fought it, dammit he had fought it for months, warding off the entirely unfamiliar but doggedly persistent and steadily growing emotion until finally it had claimed its due and he had made Sako his wife. But even in that surrender he had been unaware that want and need and emotion would keep pressing in, demanding everything, right down to every last nerve and fiber and shred of will, fighting to possess his whole being until there was nothing left for him to hold back. And he had tried to, determined to keep something in reserve, unwilling to turn over everything. But love had burned and consumed, and he had gone up in smoke.

"Sako." Need pressed deeply, and he began carefully pulling her kimono off, wanting to see everything, to take in her full beauty. Divesting them both of their garments, he began dropping a line of kisses up her abdomen, across her chest, and to her neck, ending with his mouth hovering over her ear.

"_I love you_." Gods, why hadn't he said it sooner, why hadn't it occurred to him to say so, dawned on him that his lips and hands weren't enough to make his emotions clear, that she needed to hear the words, just as...

"I love you too," Sako whispered back, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into her. "I love you so much."

...just as he needed to hear it. Softly, her callused hands stroked his back and caressed his neck as something wet landed on the arm he had just snaked under her head. He bent and kissed the tear trail that was beginning to drip down her cheek.

"I love you," Hiko repeated, saying the words over and over as he took her again, this time gently, tenderly, lovingly. When it was over, he was spent, utterly exhausted, and Sako was practically motionless, but she still had enough strength to drape an arm over his chest and snuggle against him as he carefully pulled a blanket over them and tucked it firmly around her. Wrapping himself protectively around her small body, Hiko rolled her head under his chin and closed his eyes, feeling sleep pouring over him.

"You chased them away," Sako said quietly, almost in a whisper against his chest as she sighed against him.

"Eh?" Hiko replied, trying to jerk himself out of a fast-approaching slumber and hoping desperately he could stay awake long enough to figure out what she was babbling about.

"My nightmares," she sighed again, a contented exhalation. "For months now, when they'd come, I'd be afraid. But then," her hand moved gently against his chest, stroking him as her voice began to slur with tiredness, "Something would come that smelled of fire and heat and clay and it would chase the nightmares away." She yawned faintly. "I finally realized it was you. You would come and they would fade. Fade away," her voice was fading too and Hiko barely caught her last words. "I do not fear them anymore." Sako's head drooped heavily against his chest and her eyes closed.

Turning his head, Hiko dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep, little one," he commanded affectionately, and the night quickly pulled him into unconsciousness, a smile still on his face.


	9. Newness and Life

**Author's note: This is going to be a **_**long**_** story – I have several more chapters plotted out, and my ideas always end up taking more space/length/time than I think. But there is so much fun awesomeness I have planned that I periodically squeal out, "This is gonna be fricking awesome!" and do this special "Happy Author Dance" around the house. Well, **_**I**_** think it is gonna be awesome, but the real test is what ya'll think. Hate it? Like it? Pleeeaaassee review!**

Winter proved mercifully mild, especially in comparison to last year's punishment, and the Seijuros passed an easy and peaceful winter season. Hiko was mainly concerned with keeping his new wife warm and well-occupied as he adjusted to the new changes in his life with rather astonishing swiftness. As the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi, he had never really seriously considered marriage before Sako had slid into his life in that quiet way of hers but after not too much experience as a husband, Hiko started wondering why the hell he hadn't tried it out a lot sooner. _Shoulda hauled her off to the priest that first night I found her,_ he had thought to himself more than once while admiring his bride.

Spring was quick to arrive and throw the land into warmth and life, and it seemed to Hiko that he had never seen a lovelier spring. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that married life seemed to be agreeing with him nicely; it had not escaped his notice that he had been in an almost irritably good mood ever since he had tied the knot with Sako and as of late he had been rather uncharacteristically disposed towards general goodwill and an almost terminal case of grinning.

Sako, too, appeared to be thriving; she quietly sang and hummed to herself fairly frequently and Hiko often caught her staring dreamily into outer space, seemingly unaware of her surroundings and showing an appalling lack of awareness for someone who had been in heavy sword training for eighteen months, not including her prior instruction with her father. Hiko knew he should bawl her out for being so unattuned to her surroundings but dammit he couldn't help but find it appealing; plus it was highly amusing to see her gasp in surprise when he sneaked up on her and attacked her with kisses. Several times she had been so startled that she had thrown a flurry of punches at him and considering her size, she hit pretty damned hard, but it had been fun fending them off and then wrestling her to the ground. Hiko had discovered quite early in their marriage that despite her sword skills and fast reflexes, his wife was helpless in a wrestling match, and he exploited this weakness to his full advantage as often as he could.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, filling their yard with fragile white beauty as Hiko set down the cups he had just taken out of the kiln and directed his eyes over to Sako. His wife was sitting at her ease underneath the biggest tree and carefully daubing paint on a teapot. Watching her with quiet pleasure, he noted the graceful tilt of her head as she peered at the pottery carefully and the precise, delicate movements of her hand as the paintbrush stroked color over the teapot. There was something soft about Sako that afternoon, a quiet radiance he sensed emanating from her, and it tugged at his attention, distracting him from whatever he had been doing and urging it forward, a grin beginning to form on his face. _So sweet and innocent,_ he thought to himself, a gleam rising to his eyes. _We really must do something about that. _

Walking over to Sako, Hiko hunched down behind her, pressing himself into her and resting his chin on her shoulder. The fact that from this position he could see down the front of her kimono did not at all fail to escape his notice as he dropped a kiss on her neck and began plotting his next move.

Sako, however, simply smiled and lifted the teapot up for his inspection. She had carefully brushed a skillful painting of a mother and child on its side, and it was well-executed, but Hiko only gave it a cursory glance, far more interested in the curve of his wife's neck and the scent of her hair to bother overmuch with pottery. Still, he _did_ want her in a good mood...

"Pretty. Well done," he said dutifully, then quickly transferred his attention to more pressing matters. Leaning into her heavily, Hiko rumbled against her ear, "You haven't touched a sword since yesterday," hoping she would get his double entendre. It was a little stretched, but his woman had a bright mind and she probably...

"Why no, I haven't," Sako replied slowly and there was a drawl to her voice that indicated she did indeed know exactly what her husband was implying. He took it as an encouragement and ran with it.

"Yes. In fact, I remember quite clearly you made me promise I wouldn't let you slack." He let some low notes creep into his voice as his tone stiffed in mock-seriousness. "I intend to hold you to it."

Sako laughed, a quiet sound that made his pulse start thumping as a honeyed slowness rose up in her voice. "Well then," she said, leaning back into him. "What are you to do with such a disobedient and willful pupil?"

"I suppose I shall have to punish her," Hiko growled and dropped a line of light nips along her curved neck. Oh yes, things were definitely going in the right direction.

"Really?" That sly, cat-like expression rose up in her eyes as Sako sighed dramatically and arched her back against him, a gesture that sent his body screaming with desire. "Well then, I supposed you'd better get to it, shouldn't you, _Master_?"

* * *

><p>They barely made it to the futon. Afterward, lying side by side, the sweat cooling off their bodies and laughing a little with short, gasping breaths as their chests rose and fell, the pair recovered from their latest horizontal sparring session. When he could talk without heaving, Hiko rumbled out, "Well, girl, was that sufficient chastisement?"<p>

"Oh yes," Sako purred as she rolled over into him, insinuating herself between his side and his arm and snuggling her head against his chest. "Most thorough and vigorous. However," slow lasciviousness poured from her mouth like honey as she lay against him, "You know how stubborn and hard-headed a pupil I am." A hand appeared on his chest and began wandering its way down south, Sako's small fingers burning trails of fire against his skin. "To make absolutely certain I learned my lesson, perhaps you should repeat the punishment, just to make sure that it sunk in properly."

"Good gods, woman, you're insatiable," Hiko growled out, not at all displeased, but _still_... they could be at this all day. While the prospect was almost overwhelmingly appealing, he had been serious about actual practice with real swords. He had never missed a day's practice session as a single man and dammit if he was going to as a husband. Feeling his body protesting mightily, he resolutely pulled himself away from Sako and rolled up to a sitting position. "Come on, we need to get to work," he said a little gruffly.

"I thought we just did," Sako's silken voice made the hairs rise up on the back of his neck.

"You know what I mean," he growled back. "Get dressed."

Sako, however, remained on her back, stretched out on the futon and Hiko could not help his eyes from wandering over and taking her in. After six months of marriage, he knew every dip and curve of her frame but even still, the sight of her unclothed body revealed in all its glory never failed to make him catch his breath in wonder. _Dammit_, he growled to himself and tore his eyes away from her splendid nakedness. _Get your ass outside and practice, Seijuro_, he ordered himself tersely, groaning a little inwardly. "Get _up_, woman," he commanded, reaching forward for his tunic which was crumpled on the floor within arm's reach.

Sako's soft voice drifted into his ear as he kept himself resolutely turned from her, determined not to be distracted. "I'm afraid you will have to excuse me today, Husband. And likely for awhile now."

"And why's that?" Hiko rumbled, casting his eyes around the room, looking for her clothing. The kimono lay in a heap in the middle of the room and the _obi_ was trailing like a snake through the open door, starting outside on the porch and ending inside the house. Grinning a little to himself, he suddenly recalled that he had untied her _obi_ before he had even gotten the door open and hadn't bothered shutting it once he had carried Sako inside the house. And why not? They were out in the middle of the country with no neighbors nearby and the only way someone would see them was if a hapless customer happened to wander by looking for pottery and gotten an eyeful. But dammit, a man had the right to make love to his own wife in his own house without closing the door if he felt like it.

Sako's garments were too far from the futon for him to snatch them up and toss them at her without going to retrieve them, but Hiko gave a shrug. She needed her _hakama_ and _gi_ to practice anyway, so he ignored her discarded clothing and reached for his pants which had ended up at the foot of the futon. Suddenly, Sako's fingers closed gently on his other hand which was resting on his knee and as Hiko turned around to stare at her in puzzlement, she guided his hand to her torso and pressed it lightly against her lower abdomen.

"Because there is someone whose needs I must consider first," she responded softly, a glow rising to her cheeks as she looked at him.

Hiko froze, realization crashing into him like a falling tree, his hand rigid and unmoving on her stomach. For a very long moment, he stared at her blankly, then his mouth moved and a befuddled sentence came crawling out. "Are...are you...sure?"

"Yes," Sako smiled as the glow increased. Looking him in the eyes and beaming with joy, she said, "I feel the baby's energy in me. I am sure." She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. "You will be a father."

Hiko's blank, dumbfounded expression had not changed an iota and his brain, overloaded with the new information, had abdicated all together. After a few minutes, he retrieved his hand from his wife's stomach and slowly rose to his feet. Mechanically he pulled his clothes on with the expression of a man digesting a sudden and entirely unexpected bit of news as Sako watched him carefully. She had risen up and was sitting cross-legged with a blanket wrapped around her as Hiko finished dressing and picked up his katana. She knew that he was simply in shock and trying to process the novel information as best he could, but she couldn't help but feel a small knot of worry rise up in her as she watched her husband slid the sword into his belt and pull his boots back onto his feet without saying anything or looking at her.

Fully clothed, Hiko finally muttered, "I'm going to go practice," and made for the door as Sako watched him go, trying to fight off the growing knot of worry. She wished he would say something, but he merely picked up her _obi_ and tossed it out of the way so that he could close the door behind him and disappeared, leaving her alone in the house.

Sliding a hand down to her abdomen, Sako said comfortingly, "It's okay, little one. Daddy is not upset. He's just, a little surprised. It will be all right. Don't worry." But she had an uncomfortable feeling she was trying to reassure herself as much as her unborn child.

_Stop worrying, Sako,_ she ordered herself and firmly pulled herself to her feet. At this point, she knew her husband well enough to guess that he would be out on their training ground for hours and wouldn't come back until he was tired and in a better frame of mind to deal with the situation. She had a lurking suspicion that it was going to take him awhile to wrap his head around the fact that he was soon to be a father, and she decided to simply be quiet and give him space until he felt like talking to her about it.

Retrieving her clothes, she put them back on and tried to pull her mind away from the quiet worry growing in the center of her belly. It was mid-afternoon, but it wasn't too terribly early to start thinking about what to serve for dinner and with the shock she had just dropped into her husband's lap, she wanted to make something particularly good to cheer him up. Touching her stomach again tenderly, Sako said to her belly, "Well, what shall we make for dinner?"

* * *

><p><em>Dammit<em>! Hiko growled to himself as he looked down at the drops of blood welling up from the cut on this thumb, angry shock storming across his face. _I haven't cut myself resheathing in decades, _he groused internally; he had been astonished and furious with himself when the sharp blade had sliced across his thumb as he slid the blade into the _saya_. It was a novice mistake, one he had seen Sako make only once, and that was during the last days of her training when she was so tired and stupid with stress that she had been making dumb screw-ups. It sure as hell was too stupid a blunder for the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi to commit._ Focus, Seijuro,_ he ordered himself but his brain was still twitching furiously with a million thoughts, much as he tried to shove them away and focus on practicing.

Licking the cut angrily, Hiko dropped down on a nearby rock for a breather, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead as he stared into the distance, mind yapping with a welter of thoughts. In marrying Sako, he had known in a vague, abstract way that eventually kids would come along. Hell, considering how they'd been going at it since their wedding, it was surprising he hadn't gotten her with child a lot sooner. Still, it was a huge and overwhelming shock to hear her announce that he was going to be a father.

_...I'm going to be a father..._

_...I'm going to be a father..._

_...I'm going to be a father..._

Hiko repeated this several dozen times, anxiety building every single time the sentence looped around. What the hell had he gotten himself and Sako into? He'd never liked kids that much; the idiot had been a snot-nosed brat when Hiko had rescued him from the bandits, and at eight he had been old enough to have some maturity but still young enough to be a tiresome, whiny bother. But a baby? Hiko's sum experience with babies had been just slightly above zero and the only impression he had carried away from brief skirmishes with them had been that they cried almighty loudly.

_Gods_. Well, he had known nothing about being a husband, but so far his marriage seemed to be working out just fine. They were both happy. However, Hiko had a deep-seated feeling that fatherhood was going to be a whole lot more complicated and difficult than marriage. Fighting to hold off the burgeoning dread, he tried to brace himself. _Get a grip, Seijuro. It's just a baby. The master of Hiten Mitsurugi does __not__ panic about anything. It'll be fine. _

With this entirely uncomforting thought, Hiko pulled himself upright and by sheer will, forced his mind to go blank and plunge wholly into his practice session. For three hours, he jumped and sliced his way across the training ground, determinedly focused on nothing but the whirl of his blade and the twitch of his muscles. Finally, he stopped and realized that a little of the shock had worn off and he felt ready to go back to the house. Come to think of it, Sako was probably a tad upset herself, seeing as he hadn't given her any indication that he was in any way pleased with the news. She probably thought he was mad, Hiko realized with a scowl, and the idea propelled him forward to the house to see if there were amends he needed to make or possibly a new kimono to buy, depending on how peeved she was.

As he rounded the corner and sighted the house, he was alarmed to see Sako at the woodpile lifting pieces in her arms. Hurrying to her side, he said firmly, "Here, don't do that. Let me." Hiko transferred the wood from her arms to his and walked into the house with Sako at his side. Setting the armful down next to the hearth, he fed the fire, all the while keeping the corner of his eye fixed carefully on his wife.

Sako bit back a tiny smile as she looked at her husband. He was eying her warily as if he expected her to burst into flames at any minute and he had that fussy, stomping air that descended upon him whenever he was forced to deal with an unfamiliar and uncomfortable experience. Narrowing his eyes on her firmly, Hiko finally asked her carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. Coming to the hearth, she knelt down to the floor, Hiko's eyes following her. Dinner was cooking on the hearth and she moved to lift one of the pots off the cooking spit.

Hiko's hand shot out. "That's heavy. Let me do it." He intercepted the pot and lifted it down for her as Sako bit back another smile. Despite all his scowls and bluster, her husband could be quite fussy and she had a suspicion that he would be flapping anxiously around her during her entire pregnancy and generally being overbearing. Having rescued his wife from lifting a pot that could not have weighed more than eight pounds, Hiko spent the next several minutes pacing restlessly around the room, messing with various objects and getting underfoot until she could finally put food in front of him and encourage him to hold still for more than two seconds. Sako had made his favorite meal but from the way he kept gazing at her warily and ignoring everything else in the room, she realized she could have put undercooked rice and warm _sashimi_ in front of Hiko and he would have consumed it without a word.

Nothing was said for several minutes, Sako had resolved to let her husband approach the topic as he saw fit, and she waited for him to breach the subject. Finally he did. A little hesitantly, he asked, "When do you think the baby will arrive?"

"Fall, probably," Sako said.

"Oh." Silence fell over them again, then Hiko's forehead creased into a thoughtful scowl. "Tomorrow we are going to Hakuan to see the doctor." Looking her over, a worried expression crossed his face. "Can you walk that far?"

"Hiko," Sako responded softly, gentle chiding in her voice. "I'm pregnant. I'm not crippled. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you pushing yourself," Hiko scowled again. "No heavy lifting, no sword practice, no exerting yourself."

"I won't," Sako reassured him. The statement seemed to mollify him some, although Hiko persisted in staring hesitantly at her throughout dinner. Afterward as she cleaned up, he continued to be edgy and jumpy, stomping around the house and repeatedly asking her if she needed anything, springing adroitly to action when she requested that he bring in some water. Bedtime was a change too; virtually every evening of their married life had ended with Hiko hauling her towards their futon while kissing her urgently, but this night, he lay down hesitantly next to her as if afraid to hurt her and kept a few inches of space between the two. Sako, a little ill at ease herself and wanting some comfort, hesitantly rolled towards him, hoping he would give her some reassurance that he wasn't upset. He seemed to sense her uncertainty, for he wrapped her snugly in his arms, her back to his chest, and tucked her head under his chin. Although the gesture was reassuring, Sako could feel her husband's _chi_ tossing and confused under his silent exterior, and she could not help a worried sigh escape her lips.

But as she lay there anxious and trying to calm her agitated emotions, a massive, calloused hand slid down her side and slipped over her belly, cradling it protectively. Sako smiled in relief and moved her own hand on top of Hiko's, feeling reassurance slip over her. _Everything will be okay_, she thought to herself and let sleep rush in, soothing her into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Over the upcoming weeks, Hiko gradually got over the shock of Sako's announcement and began slowly wrapping his head around the fact that he was soon to be a father. The thought still could throw him into a mild panic whenever he gave ample space to consider it, but eventually the fear subsided and reality crashed in. After he had finally accepted the fact, pride came slipping in and more than once he caught himself preening and strutting a bit, giving himself a few mental pats on the back while thinking,<em> Good job, Seijuro <em>when he got an eyeful of Sako's growing belly. Hiko even found himself starting to look forward a little bit to the kid showing up, wondering if it was going to be a boy or girl and hoping fervently that it was healthy and arrived safely.

As Sako's pregnancy progressed, Hiko was surprised and then delighted to watch as her body blossomed before his eyes; her breasts swelled, her hips rounded, and her rear grew as luscious curves crept up on her lithe, willowy frame along with the belly that kept expanding. He had thought her irresistible before he got her pregnant but as his child grew in Sako and her body took on soft roundness and fullness, Hiko could barely keep his eyes or hands away to her, to his woman's occasional irritation.

While Hiko had previously thought very little could ruffle the rock-solid tranquility that was his wife's personality, he discovered that pregnant Sako was prone to small fits of temper and aggravation which he found richly entertaining. It never failed to amuse him that Sako had been serenely immune to his constant attempts to provoke her during her training, yet as an expectant mother she developed a capacity for irritation which increased at the same rate as her swelling belly, much as he knew she fought to keep a lid on her temper.

Hiko, however, didn't make it quite as easy for his wife to keep her aggravation under control, particularly since as Sako reached the last stages of her pregnancy, she was almost comically rotund, a tiny woman carrying an enormous belly with her everywhere, which created endless diversion possibilities for her husband. By the middle of fall, Sako's due date was fast approaching and she was quite astoundingly round; her graceful stride had long degenerated into an ungainly waddle and the smallest of activities were difficult for her to perform. One evening Hiko was inside messing around with his katana but really watching in quiet amusement as Sako attempted to lift herself from a kneeling position and get back on her feet again. As he observed with a grin, Sako tried three times to lift herself up as normal, rolling up from the waist, but only gained about an inch or two of height before plopping back on the floor again. A look of frustration crossed her face as she slowly leaned forward, put her hands on the ground, and began carefully lifting herself upright, her bottom sticking up in the air as a few "ooof!" escaped her lips and her body inched painfully upwards.

When the struggle became prolonged and Hiko was in danger of bursting out in laughter, he rolled effortlessly to his feet, strode over, and carefully lifted Sako the rest of the way up. Once upright, she jerked away from him as a flash of irritation crossed her face and she gave him a peeved look. "I can get up by myself, Hiko," she said, her quiet voice murmuring with a hint of oncoming anger.

"Sure you can, as long as you have a week to pull it off," Hiko grinned at her, reveling as her look darkened and she stared at him irately.

"That's not funny," Sako snapped back, sharpness edging her words and only encouraging her husband in further fits of mischief.

"Of course it's funny, woman," he kept grinning at her. _By the gods, she's gorgeous when she's pissed off, _he thought to himself wickedly. Sako's eyes were flashing murderously and her _chi_ was snapping with ire, but this only sharpened his interest. Moving into her, he dropped a kiss on her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin.

Sako pulled away from him irritably, flashing him a look of pure aggravation as she spat out, "_Must_ you paw at me every moment of the day, Hiko?"

"What's wrong with that?" his grin deepened, but it was clear he had pushed things too far because Sako threw up her hands in exasperation and waddled towards the door, clearly trying to exit with as much dignity as possible but failing to do more than just look comical. Hiko watched her go, a trifle irritated himself that things had not turned out nearly as he had hoped. _Ah well, best give her some time alone to cool down, _he thought to himself. _Besides, it's not like she'll get far anyway. _He poked about indoors for awhile until he judged that Sako had gotten enough private time to be in a better frame of mind, then opened the door and went looking for her.

Like he had suspected, Sako had not gotten far. She was sitting down on their front steps, leaning back with arms braced on the patio floor to keep her massive belly from tipping her over as she stared out into the dark evening. Hiko sat down next to her and put an experimental arm around her shoulders, wondering how she would react. To his relief, she said in a quiet, penitent voice, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Ah, girl, I shouldn't have teased you so much," he responded affectionately, rubbing her shoulder.

Sako breathed in and out deeply, then continued, "I'm glad the baby is coming. It's just," frustration rose in her voice, "I just _hate_ being this helpless and weak."

"What are you so worried about?" Hiko pulled her into his side and put a hand on the belly. The baby was moving, and he felt it wriggling and thumping under his fingers. Smiling, he continued, "You've got me to take care of you."

"I know," Sako responded tiredly, then bit her lip. In a heavy voice, she said, "I just don't like being weak. I hate not being able to do all the things around the house I need to do." She stopped and her voice dropped, "It's frustrating after all my training to know that I couldn't defend myself and the baby if...if for some reason, you were not with us."

Hiko rubbed the belly again, feeling his child kick and squirm, and tried to think of something comforting to say. Lacking words, he changed position, moving so that he could put both legs around Sako and pull her into his torso. Wrapping both arms around his wife and child, he splayed his fingers against her stomach, stroking their baby and her in slow circles. Finally, he responded in what he hoped was a comforting tone, "You know, I can't do everything to protect you and the baby. After all, you're the one that has to make sure you eat right and don't stress too much. You have to watch how you move about so you don't fall or trip and hurt the child. I can't do that for you."

Sako sniffed quietly, and he saw a tear beginning to form in the corner of her eye. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he said, "That's your job. That's how you protect our baby. And," he bent his head to murmur in her ear. "You do a good job."

She responded with another sniff, but snuggled her head back into his chest. Smiling a little, Hiko realized he was forgiven and the temporal martial spat had burnt itself out. Sako seemed content to rest against him and he was more than happy to hold her weight up and feed heat into her body, for the night air was growing cold. As husband and wife leaned against each other, Sako stiffened, then gave a jerk as both hands flew to her belly.

"Sako?" Hiko burst out, alarmed. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I...I'm not sure," Sako said quietly, her eyes wide with surprise.

Fully alert, Hiko shot to his feet. "Is it time? Do you want me to get the midwife?"

"No...no, I don't think it's time yet," Sako shook her head. "It's okay, just a cramp, I think."

Hiko was thoroughly unconvinced and insisted on helping his very pregnant wife back inside where he spent the remainder of the evening until bedtime pacing about restlessly and springing instantly into action when she made the slightest move. When he finally got her to lie down, Sako fell asleep fairly quickly, but Hiko was too keyed up to settle down. If he hadn't been so concerned, he would have given the night up for loss and gone out to practice, but Sako kept jerking and thrashing restlessly in her sleep, and every twitch made his pulse race. Finally he managed to relax enough to fall into a light sleep but sometime in the wee hours of the night, he sprung instantly awake as Sako gasped out loudly, "Hiko!"

Racing frantically for the lamp, Hiko lit it with shaking fingers to discover Sako was sitting upright, hands clasped over her belly and her eyes wide. "I think...I think it's time."

"Right! Okay!" Hiko said, fighting back the urge to abandon himself wildly to panic and realizing with crippling fear that fetching the midwife meant he had to leave Sako alone.

She must have sensed his hesitation and concern because she tried to give him a reassuring smile that looked dangerously like a grimace. "I'll be fine. Please...please hurry."

Hiko was already out the door, pulling his clothes together and grabbing his katana as he stampeded towards the small shed housing their horse, a new acquisition he had purchased exactly for this event, knowing that when the baby came, he would want to get the midwife to Sako's side as quickly as possible. The animal startled as he ripped back the gate, and he tried to soothe it while at the same time get a bridle on the blasted thing as quickly as he could. Not bothering with a saddle, Hiko leaped on the horse's back and kicked it into a run towards the village. It was less than three miles to the midwife's house, but each second crawled by like a year and it seemed forever until he was finally pounding on the woman's door.

The midwife, a diminutive woman with a stern, impassive face and a knot of iron gray hair, greeted him calmly, "Ah, Hiko-san. Is it Sako-san's time?"

"Yes! Hurry, woman!" Hiko thundered out, feeling demanding impatience screaming in every vein.

The midwife looked magnificently unimpressed. "Hmph! You think your wife is the only woman to ever have a baby? Calm down, young man. Everything will be fine." Hiko waited in maddeningly anxiety as the midwife calmly gathered her things, every movement entirely devoid of worry, and walked out the door. Before she had properly exited her house, Hiko plucked her up, deposited her on the horse's back, then vaulted on in one swift movement, kicking the animal and directing it back towards his house. It was an even longer ride back, but the midwife stayed upright and unconcerned, clasping the horse with her knees as he goaded it forward. Pulling the horse up short right in front of his door, Hiko jumped off, lifted the midwife down, and turned to go galloping into the house. He could feel Sako's _chi_ in the air and it was agitated and riddled with pain, although she was fighting to remain calm.

A hand planted itself in the middle of his chest, and Hiko looked down in stupefied amazement to see the midwife shaking her head firmly at him, blocking him from entering the house. "_You_, go somewhere else," she ordered.

Gaping at her, Hiko blanched, then indignation rose in him. "Dammit woman, that's my house and my wife..."

"_Hiko_!" Sako gasped out from inside the house, and her cry sent a jolt of energy rising through him. He pushed against the midwife but was astonished to discover she was quite strong.

"_No_," she snapped out. "You may have started this, but you are _not_ finishing it. _Out_," she ordered.

Hiko drew himself up to his full height, fury rising in him. "Woman, don't you _dare_ tell me what to do..."

The midwife drew herself up too, and Hiko saw a slow-burning fire blazing in her eyes as her voice rose to amazing volume, "_YOU! OUT! OUT!_"

Hiko looked her dead in the eye, battle rising in him, protectiveness blazing in every vein...

...and slunk sheepishly from the house, head slightly down, and brain uncomfortably aware that he had just been cowed by a woman less than half his weight and probably close to twice his age. Clearing his throat angrily, he stomped towards the horse as if it was the animal's fault, but the poor thing was panting heavily, sweat dripping down its sides and he felt his rage drain away as he looked at it. Hiko walked the beast until it was dry, gave it a rough rubdown, and left it inside the shed with some hay and a quiet word of thanks.

His task finished, automatically Hiko's eyes drew towards the hut. His house was lit from the inside and he could occasionally hear a muffled gasp from Sako; it took all of his strength not to go storming into the house, but he was seized with a helpless fury born out of the knowledge that he could do absolutely nothing at all to help her. This was a battle only she could fight; there was no way he could protect her, step in her place, bear the pain and blood for her. Gods, he had gotten her in this predicament in the first place; if it hadn't been for him urgently pressing himself against her willing flesh every opportunity he could, glutting himself on the taste of her skin and scent of her hair, she wouldn't be inside writhing in pain as she struggled to bring their child into the world. And he could do nothing, absolutely nothing to ease her suffering.

Fear gripped Hiko's heart. Sako could easily die in childbirth: women died all the time birthing babies. As strong as Sako was in body and spirit, a thousand things could go wrong, and he couldn't do one goddamned thing to stop it.

Seizing his panic by the tail and resolutely throttling it, Hiko moved to their training ground, finding relief in the only way he knew: the slice of steel against air and the bunch and thrust of muscle fighting gravity as he roared his way across the grass.

* * *

><p>"<em>HITEN MITSURUGI DORYUSEN!" <em>Earth shuddering, groaning under the blow as a fissure opened up, cracking and gaping the dirt.

* * *

><p>Sako gasping, biting back the scream that threatened to rip her lungs in two, sweat beading off her face, willing her body to remain calm, to push Hiko's child into the world.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>HITEN MITSURUGI RYUTSUISEN!" <em>A gigantic figure hovering far above ground, hair blowing in the breeze, moonlight silhouetting him like some dread battle god leaping to earth, chaos at his footsteps.

* * *

><p>"<em>Push<em>, girl," the midwife ordered. "I can see the head. Keep pushing." Sako's nails digging into the futon, ripping the fabric as every fiber in her body strained in the contraction.

* * *

><p>"<em>HITEN MITSURUGI RYUMEISEN!"<em> Trees trembling in the force of the boom, limbs crashing to the ground and rocks rolling away from the energy generated by his godlike unsheathing speed.

The master of chaos landing, feeling his woman's _chi_ sharp and ragged in the cold fall air, black with night. She is fighting to stay calm, battling to be poised, maintain the warrior's inner peace. But pain wracks her body, he feels it rip though the air and cut him to the core. As he struggles with himself, warring for control, her voice screams out in the night air.

"_HIKO!" _

Frantic, he abandons everything, racing to his woman's side. Nothing will bar him. He will cut down anything in his way. As he thunders towards the house, every fiber reaching for the spot, a great wailing cry of a child rips through the air: healthy, loud, and very much alive.

* * *

><p>Hiko tore the door back, feeling the wood trembling and nearly shattering under his fingertips as his desperate eyes took in the scene. Blood and bloodstained fabric, and his wife wet with sweat and exhausted-looking but smiling tiredly and in the midwife's arms was a red, thrashing thing, indignant and wailing loudly.<p>

"You!" the midwife snapped over the baby's cries. "I didn't say you could come back yet. But still," her face softened a trifle. "A fine baby girl. She is healthy and strong."

"A girl, Hiko," Sako repeated tiredly, a glowing smile on her face.

Hiko froze, not at all sure what to do. The midwife supplied it for him. "I am not done here. Go away. I will clean the baby up."

He obediently shut the door and backed away from the house, wonder filling him. _I have a daughter,_ he thought in stunned realization. _I'm a father. _The thought rocked him to the core and he could do nothing but pace restlessly as the baby's wails began to subside and the noise of movement from inside the house occasionally reached him. Night was giving way to the faint rosy fingers of dawn when the door finally opened and the midwife stepped through it, still imperturbable and serene.

Hiko stepped forward anxiously, "Is she...?"

"Oh, you fuss," the woman glowered at him but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "Mother and baby are fine. They are both sleeping. You may go see them now."

"Oh," Hiko nodded, then a thought dropped through the fog cluttering up his brain. "I should give you a ride home."

"Pfff," the midwife shook him off. "I am not so old I can't walk back. I do that all the time after helping women give birth. You," she shook a finger at him. "You are exhausted. Go sleep." Hiko nodded, murmuring some words of thanks and promising to drop payment off at her house soon, but the midwife shooed him indoors and set off in the growing dawn, still strong and fresh despite her sleepless night.

With awed wonder, Hiko crept quietly into the house, holding his breath. Sako was asleep on their futon, the blood and mess gone, and a tiny wrapped bundle at her side. Stepping lightly across the floor, Hiko picked his way gingerly to the futon and stared down at the new arrival. The baby was...well, she was a lot redder and more bloated-looking than he expected. For one second, he thought about chasing the midwife down and asking her if the baby was actually normal. As he watched his child, she gave a tiny little gasp that sent sheer panic running down his spine. _Oh gods, she's choking to death, _he thought frantically but the newborn stopped and gave a small yawn, then seemed to fall asleep again.

Suddenly exhaustion crashed over Hiko with the finality of a toppling house. Carefully he laid his sword down on the floor, but kept one hand wrapped around it. Gingerly tucking himself around Sako, he rested his head against hers, one hand propped gently under his wife's neck and a finger brushing the blanket of their baby and the other hand on his katana. Protecting his small family and alert for any danger, Hiko fell quickly asleep.

* * *

><p>The wind blew briskly, thumping against the house as Hiko stared in abject wonder at his wife and child. The five day old infant was curled on her mother's breast, eyes closed, and head of shining black hair sticking out of the blanket's hem. They had decided to call her Kazue, after Sako's mother, and Hiko had been relieved to find out that as the days passed, his daughter was slowly losing her red, squashed look and taking on the pinkness he had expected a baby to look like. Despite his initial impression, he had quickly realized that his child was perfect and healthy, right down to her ten tiny fingers and miniscule toenails. It helped significantly that she no longer looked like a lump of clay ready for the wheel: Sako hadn't been that thrilled when he had pointed it out on the second day.<p>

Gazing at his wife and child, Hiko suddenly wondered if the baby was cold. It was warm inside the house but the wind was picking up outside and she was such a tiny thing. The thought propelled him outside to find all the wood he could carry inside the house. Back indoors, he put a generous log into the fire, then stared at his baby and wife again. It occurred to him that Sako might be thirsty. The water bucket was only half-full, so he snatched it up and went outside to fetch some fresh water. Inside again, he sank to his knees when the thought reached his head that Sako might want another blanket for the baby. Springing to his feet, he went to go grab one.

"Hiko, would you please sit down for more than three seconds?" Sako's quiet voice halted him in his tracks.

"Oh. Right." Hiko gave her what was probably a sheepish look, then walked over and sat down gingerly at her side, staring at his daughter.

His wife smiled at him softly. "Here, hold the baby." Panic filled Hiko as Sako carefully deposited the small bundle in his arms and gently maneuvered his hands into position. He had only held Kazue once before and had been fully convinced the entire time that he was going to drop, squash, or otherwise maim her irreparably. Glancing at his woman, he realized she was a lot more confident of his baby-handling skills that he was, and he hoped desperately that he wouldn't destroy that confidence.

Kazue was unbelievably tiny and light in his arms, a little scrap of humanity with her mother's bow-shaped lips and raven-black hair, already thick and full at just five days old. From the little he had seen, Hiko suspected she had his eyes but hopefully most of her features were Sako's creation. _For her sake, I hope she takes after her mother's looks_, he thought to himself.

Bending his head a little, Hiko caught the scent of his daughter, an indescribably fresh, new smell that filled his senses to the brim. Kazue's skin was unbelievably soft and delicate, and he ran a calloused finger gingerly over her arm and across her tiny hand. To his astonishment, her little fingers fluttered open and grasped onto his with considerable strength.

"She's so strong," he said in wonder.

Sako smiled and nuzzled up to him. "Like her father."

Hiko turned his head to look fondly at his wife. "Beautiful too. Like her mother." Sako beamed at the complement, but his words made him think of all the males that had buzzed around his woman before he had married her and, come to think of that, after the wedding too. Frowning a little to himself, he realized that if Kazue took after her mother, he was going to have a hell of a time dealing with all her suitors when she reached her teens.

_You will be learning the sword, little one_, he promised her silently. _Otherwise I'll be spending every minute of the day fighting off packs of swooning boys. _

Kazue showed no sign of understanding her father's plans for her future but as he held her in his arms, she began squirming against him. Her little mouth opened and she started moving her head around, rooting against his chest and flailing her hands anxiously.

Hiko froze and shot a look at his wife. "What's she doing?" he questioned uncomfortably.

Sako gave a little laugh. "She's hungry. She's trying to nurse."

Shooting his daughter a black look, he replied, "Sorry. Can't help you there," then gratefully handed the baby back to his wife. Sako undid her kimono, pushing aside the fabric so that she could feed their child, and Hiko could not pull his eyes away from the sight. Normally, the merest flash of his wife's breast was enough to send his senses howling in delight, but the image of her nursing their baby was entirely different. Transfixed, Hiko watched as his daughter's restless, seeking mouth found Sako's nipple and then the baby relaxed instantly, sucking blissfully as her mother held her gently. It was a lovely, tender picture and Hiko drank it in.

"That's so pretty," he said quietly, putting a hand on Sako's shoulder. She smiled at him, her eyes wide with love, and emotion crashed over Hiko, nearly knocking him to the ground with its force. It was really all too much. A man didn't have the right to this much happiness, this great overwhelming joy, and it shook him to the very core, filling him to the brim and making him so rocked with emotion he didn't know what to do. He wanted to fight, leap for joy, sing, and just sit there absolutely still and watch his wife feed their baby.

As Hiko soared high, drunk on emotion, feeling happiness and joy roar through him, they brought with them an overwhelming fear that something, someone, somewhere, would come in and threaten this love and peace, that it would be torn from him and he would be helpless to stop it. Hiko knew he could mow down any enemy that threatened his family with the sword, but not all enemies were corporal. Disease, famine, injury. There were dangers that he could not protect Sako and Kazue from, and the reality of this almost made him tremble. Fighting back the panic, he stared at his wife and daughter, vowing to himself and them, _I will protect you. With every drop of blood in my body, I will protect you. I promise. _

* * *

><p>The baby's wail reached his ears as Hiko left the road and began stomping through the ankle-deep snow towards the house. He had gone into the village to purchase some supplies and from the sound of it, Kazue had been screaming for quite awhile; the sound propelled him forward in a rush, his brow creasing in concern.<p>

Inside the house, Hiko found Sako walking in tired circles, jiggling the baby who was red in the face, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Sako? What's wrong?" Hiko rumbled, stepping towards the pair.

"I don't know. She's been crying ever since you left." Sako's face was white and tight-looking, anxiety rising in her eyes. "She's not hungry, she's not wet or dirty. Maybe we need to go to the doctor."

Hiko set down the supplies in his arms and scanned his wife and child carefully. Kazue's _chi_, bright and strong for someone just a month old, was thrumming with energy and he examined it intently. She wasn't in pain, she wasn't hungry, she was just magnificently, thoroughly pissed off about something. Her angry little fists were flailing in rage and her small mouth was doing a fine job voicing her general aggravation.

Shooting a look at Sako, he realized that his wife was fighting to keep her worry and tension in check and doing a poor job of it; her movements were erratic and she was doing little to sooth the child.

Reaching forward, Hiko plucked Kazue from his woman's arms. "Here girl, give her to me." He looked at her firmly. "You're stressed out and you're making the baby stressed." Jerking his head towards the door, he ordered, "Get your _haori_ and go walk around outside some. You need a break. Go get some fresh air and settle down. You'll feel better if you do." Sako nodded tiredly and obeyed him without a word, Hiko watching as she disappeared out the door, then he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Alright you, settle down now," he rumbled. Wrapping his arms firmly around Kazue, Hiko began stroking her back in slow, even circles. He moved her head over his chest so that she could feel his steady heartbeat and began feeding calm _chi_ into her anxious little body. Kazue fought it, desperately trying to hang onto her temper and milk it for all it was worth, but Hiko remained calm and kept his breathing even and steady, leeching soothing energy into his child and massaging her _chi. _Slowly her frantic movements stilled and her body slipped towards sleep until she was finally at peace and slumbering quietly.

"That's right, Father is here," Hiko murmured soothingly to her. "Father" still sounded foreign on his lips, but he was quickly becoming attached to the title. Stroking his fingers across the back of Kazue's neck, he breathed in her smell, closing his eyes in wonder. "I am here for you, now and forever."

_Forever_.

**Author's note: I wrote quite a bit of this while I was sick, so hopefully it makes sense and is not too over-riddled with grammatical errors. Thanks for reading!**


	10. In Flesh Come Memories

**Author's note: and now things start taking a definitely different swing for Hiko and Sako: the plot thickens and the proverbial chickens come home to roost. Oh, and I totally realized yesterday that I made a mistake in the first sentence of the first chapter. When Hiko found Sako, it had been a lot longer than 11 years since he had rescued Kenshin. It actually was 16 years; blame me, I majored in English, not math. I am going back and fixing that number.**

"Pretty, Daddy!" eighteen month old Kazue prattled brightly, toddling towards Hiko with her chubby hands reaching outward.

"Yes, pretty," he responded absentmindedly, carefully stroking paint on a cup. With the growing needs of a family, he was spending what seemed like an inordinate amount of time in his work area every day to provide for all their needs. Not that he minded. Seeing his little daughter flash him a bright smile as she careened into his leg, peering intently at what he was doing, Hiko smiled broadly. Nope, not at all.

With the three second attention span of a toddler, Kazue quickly turned her focus elsewhere as Hiko pulled his eyes back to the cup. Thankfully, it had been a good year for crops and business was brisk. In fact, it was getting downright annoying how many people had been parading around on his property as of late. Hiko was hard-pressed to remember the last time he'd had more than an hour or so to call his own that wasn't devoted to taking care of his family or practicing; with a family and an endless line of customers, it had been blasted noisy on the Seijuro estate as of lately and there had been constant demands on his time. It had been one hell of a change for someone who had spent the total of almost two decades living essentially as a hermit without a whole heck of a lot to do with himself.

Glancing across the yard, Hiko spotted several of Kazue's toys scattered in the grass as laundry flapped in the breeze, baby clothes and sheets waving under the sun. Smoke rose over the tops of trees on the adjourning hill, courtesy of their new neighbors less than a mile away; the small village was growing and was slowly inching forward to intersect with his land. Sako had formed a friendship with the new neighbors and occasionally the whole damned tribe showed up on his doorstep for a visit: dad, mom, and three young kids. But to tell the truth, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least the family was polite and respectable, and Hiko was quick to see that Sako appreciated the presence of another woman, someone she could talk with about female things. Hiko tried to be supporting and understanding of his wife, but it was vastly out of his area of expertise to sympathize with issues such as breastfeeding and childbirth. He was quite happy to let the women have their girl talk; more than once he had walked in on a conversation that he really, really didn't need to hear.

Pushing one of Kazue's toys out of the way and absentmindedly brushing off the booger she had just left on his pants, Hiko thought that this decidedly wasn't how he had pictured his life turning out. Fact was, he had spent six years figuring the brat would finish him off courtesy of the _ogi_ before Hiko reached his thirties, and he had resigned himself to a fairly short life. When the idiot had up and run off on him, Hiko had been more than a little at a loss of what to do. Well, he hadn't exactly relished the idea of dying, so he wouldn't pretend that it wasn't a relief to know he had been spared fatally teaching the kid the succession technique. Still, the boy's leaving had plunged Hiko into a void of uncertainty and lack of purpose. In all honesty, he had really just been going through the motions of life, letting the years pass without any sort of greater goal until Sako had shown up. At first, he had figured she wouldn't last, in a few weeks or months she'd give up and go find some easier life, but she'd stuck with it and it wasn't long at all before he realized that the girl had steel and guts and nerve and was actually a pretty damned good fighter. Then it had been a relatively simple matter to switch focus and determine to make her his successor, figuring Sako would been the one to bury him after she nailed the _ogi_.

However, Hiko frowned in remembrance, if he was strictly honest with himself, there had always been a deeply buried conviction in him that Sako just didn't have it in her to be the 14th master of Hiten Mitsurugi. But the girl worked damned hard and had excellent skills and he'd believed in her. Still did, come to think of it. She had been so dedicated and careful a student that he had gotten deeply caught up in her training, determined to push her to the limit and believing that she could do it. Plus, it wasn't more than a couple months had passed when he realized he was growing attached to her and the feelings only grew stronger despite his efforts to strangle them back. As his emotions increased, so did the uncomfortable feeling that she wasn't going to make it as his successor.

Well, he realized with a grin, overall it was a damned good thing she couldn't. He'd gotten a fine wife and family out of the bargain and instead of being dead and buried, he was on the receiving end of more happiness he had ever known in his life. If Sako had been able to master the _ogi_, would he have...? Knowing how he felt about her but also seeing how determined she was to succeed, would he...?

A slight movement and sense of alarm tore Hiko's attention away from his internal musing. He whipped his head around to see that Kazue was standing directly in front of his blazing kiln and to his horror, his daughter wobbled, her little hands flailing to keep her balance. In a heartbeat, he had caught her up and rolled them both out of the way, his precious child cradled in one arm as he landed effortlesly on his feet, the other hand wrapped around his katana in preparation to destroy whatever it was that threatened his firstborn.

A soft laugh broke through his battle-ready glare and pulled his attention towards the sound. Sako was standing on the porch, six month old Kenichi in her arms. "I hardly think that the kiln intends grievous harm on our daughter, Hiko," she chided gently as she glided down the stairs towards where her husband stood, crouched and glowering and holding his daughter tightly.

"Wee! Go! Go, Daddy!" Kazue squealed in delight, obviously thrilled with the whirling tumble her father had spun her up in and clearly wanting him to repeat it.

Instantly, Hiko felt a trifle foolish. Setting his daughter back on the ground, he rumbled out, "Well, I didn't want her to hurt herself."

"She wouldn't have," Sako smiled up at him. "She was with you." Love and admiration were gilding her eyes as she gazed at him fondly and said warmly, "I trust you to protect us." Looking at his wife and the soft devotion beaming from her face, Hiko smiled back and his heart melted in a warm, gooey puddle.

"Da! Da da!" little Kenichi babbled, reached his plump hands towards his father, and Hiko's heart melted again. Reaching out, he plucked his son from his wife's arms, and Kenichi began beating his fists against his father's chest. The baby's hands were slightly sticky and drooly, but Hiko didn't mind.

Sako bent down to attend to Kazue and Hiko gazed at her, noting how his wife's kimono gaped open slightly which gave him a clear view of her ample breasts. Grinning to himself, he peered in, his mind instantly alert and thrumming with possibilities. Two pregnancies and motherhood had given his wife's body lush curves and although she complained that she had gotten fat, Hiko relished every contour. As she had with Kazue, Sako had been back at sword practice within a month of giving birth to Kenichi, determined to resharpen her sword skills and lose the weight she had gained in pregnancy. Hiko was in hearty support of the first goal and dead set on sabotaging the last one by whatever means possible, whether that was buying Sako the sweets she loved from the village or bullying her into eating more at meals. He'd even knock her up again if he had to. Speaking of which...

"And just what are you smiling at, Husband?" Sako voice interrupted his salacious musings as she turned her head up to see him grinning intently while staring directly at her cleavage.

Hiko's grinned deepened. "Just thinking what a skinny little thing you were when I married you. What made me take such a scrawny runt as a wife, eh?" He swatted her playfully on the behind, happy in the knowledge that it was much rounder and softer than it had been in the past.

Sako gave him one of those looks, but a hint of a smile played on her lips. "I don't recall you complaining when you undressed me on our wedding night."

"Gods no, woman, not when you were a wildcat in bed," Hiko rumbled. A tug at his clothing made him realize that Kazue was wrapping herself around his leg and he hoped that his daughter was not picking up on any age-inappropriate words, but he was currently too preoccupied with trying to talk his wife into a mid-afternoon romp on the futon to be over-bothered with his toddler's budding linguistic development.

Stepping into Sako, he dropped his mouth to her ear and rumbled into it, "Say, don't you think it's time for the kids to have a nap?" Kenichi grabbed a fistful of his father's hair and yanked hard, but Hiko ignored it, intent on the scent of his wife's skin.

"Yes, what a good idea," Sako responded, looking pleased and relieved. "Then I can finally get the rest of the laundry done, plus I never got the lunch dishes finished."

Hiko's grin vanished, "That's not quite what I meant..." but another glance at his wife told him that she did indeed know what he was hinting at and was playing ignorant just to taunt him. _Oh, woman, you won't slither out of this so easily,_ he promised her silently as he carefully put little Kenichi on the grass and turned his intent, blazing eyes on Sako, practically tasting her skin on his lips. But as he zeroed in on his woman, a flash of _chi_ shimmered in the air and grabbed his attention. Instantly, Hiko snapped around, hand on his katana, every fiber alert and pulsing.

Swordman. Not bothering to mask his energy.

Coming this way, towards Hiko's family, intent and purposeful.

In a heartbeat, Sako had sensed it too, and she positioned herself quickly at his side. "This one is strong," she said evenly, her voice hard but still calm. Two pregnancies and motherhood had not dulled her senses or reflexes, and her body bunched and coiled next to him, preparing for battle.

"Get the kids inside the house," Hiko ordered levelly, eyes intent on the road. Sako nodded and gathered the children up in her arms, disappearing inside the hut as he waited outside for whoever it was to show his ugly face. _Okay you_, he grunted to himself. _Who are you and what do you want? You've better have a damned good reason for showing up or you're going to find your guts decorating my front lawn. _Hiko waited, poised and watchful as the energy grew closer. Frowning, his brows drew into a furrow. The _chi_ shimmering through the air towards him seemed strangely familiar, he could have sworn he...

_No._

_No__. _

_It __can't__ be. _

It was. As Hiko stood in dumfounded shock, gripping his katana, an uncomfortably familiar figure appeared at the end of his walkway and began making his way smoothly towards the house while Hiko eyeballed him intently. Same brilliant red hair pulled in a heavy ponytail with thick bangs falling over his eyes. Same damned small, scrawny frame, belying the power and strength it contained. Same blasted violet eyes that were now rimmed with gold, determined and watchful and firmly fixed on him. Admittedly, the kid was a little taller and broader and there was that weird cross-shaped scar on his cheek Hiko noticed as his former apprentice got closer, but the years had barely aged him.

_What in the blazes are you doing here? _Hiko thought to himself darkly, feeling a maelstrom of emotions swirl up inside him. He was half-tempted to simply run the idiot through and leave him to bleed out or maybe thunder down the path and tell him to get the hell back the way he had come or maybe, just maybe, sweep the bastard up in a crushing hug and then beat him senseless for being gone so long.

_Dammit_! Hiko swore silently. Ever since Sako had wormed her way into his life, he'd been forced to deal with a lot more emotion-related stuff that he liked and now with the idiot striding boldly up his front walkway, he had a looming premonition that more was forthcoming. _Well_, _I can always tell him to get his damned girly face out of here,_ Hiko thought irately, hand fingering his katana as he forced himself to stand firm and show an impassive face to the brat, willing himself to mask the raging storm of emotions that was swirling up inside him.

The fool's eyes did not leave Hiko's face as his former pupil moved smoothly towards his once-master. _Hmph, I'm still the idiot's master,_ Hiko thought with a sniff, glaring at the boy. Well, maybe not boy anymore; shuffling through his memory for a brief moment, Hiko realized that the moron was probably 28 right now. _You'd never know it from looking at him,_ he snorted. Kenshin hadn't grown out of that delicate, pretty-boy face and it was only those damned serious eyes and the quiet power that was reeking from every pore of his body that marked him out as a fighter.

When the idiot got close enough to be within decent shouting distance, Hiko rapped out sarcastically, "Well, look at what the cat dragged in," letting scorn drip pointedly from every syllable.

The fool's face didn't change, merely looked at him calmly. "Master," he replied quietly. His voice had gained some deepness but it was still uncomfortably familiar, each note dancing down Hiko's spine and bringing a horde of memories clamoring to the surface.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your appearance?" Hiko thundered out, bringing both arms to cross firmly in front of him.

"Master, I..." Suddenly Kenshin stopped, his eyes distracted by something and Hiko followed the gaze, seeing that the idiot was sweeping his eyes over Kazue's discarded toys, the baby clothes and diapers flapping on the clothesline, and the other clear signs that Hiko was not the only person living at the house.

"Yes, I have a wife and two kids now," he responded shortly to his former apprentice's unspoken question. Kenshin's eyes grew wider and that irritated him to no end. "What? I can get married if I want to, can't I? No law against that."

"No, Master, I..." but Hiko cut him off.

"Shut up. You'll wake the kids." Turning abruptly on his heel with a dramatic flare of his cloak, Hiko snapped out, "Well? You coming, idiot? I'll humor you for a few minutes if you think you have something decent to say." Not bothering to wait, he stomped irritably to the training ground – it was far enough from the house that he could yell at the moron without disturbing Sako and the babies. She was probably worried enough as it was, and he wanted to spare her any more distress. Kenshin was silent behind him but his _chi_ was bright and clear as he followed obediently.

* * *

><p>Stroking Kazue's hair gently, Sako watched as both children slipped quietly into sleep, peaceful and happy, Kazue on her little futon and Kenichi in the cradle Hiko had built originally for Kazue. She tried to quell the raging fire of concern and dread swirling in her stomach as she watched over the children. While she had stayed inside the house and did not know who the visitor was, Sako had a looming premonition of who had just come to meet with them and the thought filled her to the core with fear. As she rose to her feet and looked about anxiously for something to occupy herself with, a soft knock at the door summoned her attention.<p>

Stepping lightly, Sako quickly picked up her katana which was in its hanger by the door. She could tell that Hiko was no longer in the general vicinity and whenever he wasn't around, he expected her to be armed and prepared to defend their family if need be. But he hadn't needed to tell her this – she knew instinctively, plus there was something in the air that told her that her visitors were not customers. The door opened to reveal a young girl in her teens and a boy, maybe twelve at her side. The girl was arrayed in a kimono but the boy was wearing_ hakama_ and _gi_ with a _shinai_ slung on his back, his eyes intent with purpose while the girl's were bright and eager.

At the sight of Sako, the girl startled a bit and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I think we came to the wrong house!"

"May I help you?" Sako questioned politely.

"Um, we were looking for Seijuro Hiko's house," the girl responded.

"You have found it," Sako said. "I am his wife, Seijuro Sako."

"Whoa!" the boy burst out, looking surprised. "From what Kenshin's told us of his master, I'd didn't think a grouchy, overbearing guy like that would ever talk someone into marrying him."

"Hey, be polite, you idiot!" the girl screamed, smacking the boy on the head with her fist.

"Hey, watch it, Ugly!" the boy howled, "That hurt!"

Sako interrupted the burgeoning squabble by putting a finger to her lips. "Excuse me, but my children are sleeping."

"Whoops!" the boy clapped a hand over his mouth, then his eyes rounded. "Kids too? Man, doesn't that beat all," but he said it in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, you must think we're really rude," the girl said quietly. "We're just trying to find Himura Kenshin. Has he happened to come by this way?"

_Kenshin_. The name punched Sako straight in the gut as she felt the breath slip from her lungs, but she willed herself not to flinch. Looking at her two visitors, she said quietly. "Perhaps you'd better come in the house." The two did, removing their _geta_ and stepping silently across the floor after a quick glance at the corner showed Kazue and Kenichi fast asleep. Sitting down carefully, the visitors looked at Sako and the girl gave a little bow. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru and this is Myōjin Yahiko. We're friends of Kenshin."

"Yeah, and we've come to take him back home," the boy added, his eyes fierce and determined.

"Back home?" Sako questioned as she moved to prepare tea for the three.

"Yeah, the Meiji goverment's trying to use Kenshin to do their dirty work, like always," Yahiko grumbled but Kaoru punched him again, drawing a dark look from the boy.

"You see, a very powerful man, Makoto Shishio, has risen up and is determined to overthrow Japan," the girl continued, looking serious. "Kenshin was asked by the government, by Toshimichi Okubo himself, to defeat Shishio."

"But Kenshin knows he can't do it and keep his vow never to kill again," Yahiko interrupted. "So he wanted to find his old master to learn the succession technique so that he could defeat Shishio without killing him."

_No_. Blood froze in Sako's veins at the boy's words. _No. The ogi. __No__. _Gritting her teeth together, she felt the present fall away in a dull roar as a memory rose to the surface, sucking her down in its depths.

"_Good, gods, woman," Hiko gasped out, great chest heaving with exertion as Sako lay against him, breathing heavily herself as her arm draped tiredly over his torso. Tucking his arm around her exhausted frame and tracing a lazy finger up her spine, her husband rumbled in her ear, "If you were as good with a sword as you are in bed, you would have made the 14__th__ master of Hiten Mitsurugi by now." _

_Sako froze, deeply stung by the comment. She knew it probably hadn't come out exactly as he had meant, but the words still cut her sharply. Hiko could tease and provoke her to distraction but he wasn't a cruel man and the words were harsh, even by his standards. Giving her husband a wounded look, Sako rolled firmly out of his embrace towards the other side of the futon, taking most of the blankets with her and turning her back tersely towards him. _

"_What? Oh, come on, girl, I didn't mean it like __that__," Hiko rumbled, half-coaxingly, half-irritably. "__Sako,__" he wheedled, and she felt him move towards her. A chin rested on her shoulder but she curled away from him, nursing her wounds and feeling them fester inside her as a small tear began to form in the corner of her eyes. _

"_Oh, come on, Sako," Hiko breathed against her bare skin, trying to nuzzle up to her and not getting very far. A bit gruffly he said, "That was a stupid thing to say and I didn't mean it." Sako remained frozen and stiff, not quite ready to forgive him and intent on avoiding her husband's attempts at an apology, especially since she had a nasty suspicion he would start dropping none-too-subtle hints about make-up sex, his default measure on those rare occasions he got on her bad side. Icily she ignored him as he began stroking his fingers up her back. He'd get the message eventually that further nooky wa__s not going to happen that night and retreat in a huff to his side of the futon, leaving her alone. _

_But Hiko's next words surprised her. Sighing against her, his voice dropped into seriousness. "Fact is, girl, I'm damned glad you weren't able to attempt the ogi, let alone master it." _

"_And why, pray tell?" Sako responded, tersely, slightly intrigued but still hurt and upset. _

"_Because," Hiko dropped a kiss on her shoulder as his voice softened. "Because there's a very good chance I wouldn't be here." _

"_What?" Slowly, she turned around to face him in confusion, still upset but wanting clarification. _

_Reaching out, Hiko wrapped a strand of her silky hair around his fingers as his face looked troubled and serious. "The ogi, Sako. Well, it...properly learned, it usually means the master dies if the apprentice gets it right. That's how my master died, under my sword. That's..." he reached out and stroked her cheek gently. "That's probably how I would have gone if you had been able to learn it. So," he struggled to put on a smile but it was more of a grimace. "I'm more than grateful you weren't able to attempt it." _

"_Oh! Hiko!" Sako's hand flew to her mouth, their argument forgotten as she scooted back into his arms, welcoming them as they wrapped around her. She stroked his chest as she processed the information, wracked with emotion at what he had just told her. Finally she questioned timidly, "Would Kenshin have...?" _

"_Yes," Hiko responded without hesitation. "Fact was, I was counting on him finishing me off at the end of his training. Never thought I would see my forties." Sako's arms wrapped around him tighter as if she was afraid someone would take him from her. Long moments passed before she finally, carefully asked a question she didn't know if she really wanted the answer. _

"_Would you...would you have taught me if...if I could have learned?" _

_Hiko sighed and did not respond. Finally he said, "I don't know." His hands stroked up and down her back in soothing circles. "Fact is, little one, about the time I began to realize you weren't going to be able to master everything in Hiten Mitsurugi was round about the time I started falling in love with you. I didn't relish the thought of having to leave you, much less putting you through the horror of having to kill me without realizing what you were doing. I found myself wanting to live more than I ever had before. Plus," his arms tightned against her as his voice grew sorrowful, "There's a chance, a small chance I could have hurt you badly, maybe even," he growled as if in pain, "maybe even killed you trying to teach you. The Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is damned hard to learn and risky as hell, both for the master and the student." _

_Sako said nothing, letting him talk. He continued, stroking her hair, "But I knew how badly you wanted it. Gods, it tore me up having to tell you that you weren't going to make it as my successor. I won't pretend I wasn't relieved, but still, seeing your face, especially after how hard you had worked..." _

_Silence fell over them for a few moments, then Hiko spoke slowly. "I honestly don't know what choice I would have made, Sako. I think...I think I would have refused to teach you but I don't...I just don't know. Although," a murmur of humor rose up in his voice. "If you had turned down my offer of marriage, I probably would have insisted you learn the ogi just to spare me the humiliation of being shot down."_

"_Really?" Sako replied, her cheeks turning pink. _

"_Nah," Hiko teased, rumbling against her skin. "Just kidding. If you had refused me, I would have dragged you off to the priest anyway and damned your stubbornness." _

_Sako scoffed, "You swordmasters. Always so demanding and possessive and pushy." _

"_Woman, you'd better believe it," Hiko rumbled and there was a light in his eye that told her that he was going to start gunning for makeup-sex any minute now. Well, maybe she wasn't __quite__ so adamantly committed to freezing him out now..._

He'd shown her the ogi the next morning, walking through the technique as she watched in amazement. She didn't even attempt it. It was enough to know it was beyond her skills and that Hiko alone possessed that raw talent and masterful ability.

"Sako-san?" a voice interrupted her reverie as she shook herself back to the present.

"Please forgive me, my mind must be wandering," Sako responded smoothly, moving her hands back to the tea preparation. Within a minute or two, she had put tea in front of the three of them, trying to cover up her concern with activity.

"So you see, Kenshin's here for his training, but it's...it's not right that he always has to be the one dealing with this issues," Kaoru said, a fierce light flashing in her eyes. "We've come to bring him back home with us."

Despite her concerns, Sako could not help the barest of smiles cross her face. _Ah, I see your secrets, pretty one, _she thought wryly. The girl was obviously in love with Kenshin. _So young and trusting_, she thought to herself with a sigh._ So determined to protect her man. As_... Sako's hand froze on her cup. _As I am...no...I will...I will support him. Whatever his decisions...oh gods, please no, not that. _

Silence settled over the three again before Yahiko finally questioned, a little hesitantly. "So, um, Sako-san, how, um, how long have you been married?"

"For two years now," Sako responded and forced herself to smile. "Yahiko-chan, while it is true my husband was a bit of a grouch when I first met him, he has mellowed considerably and..."

"You blasted idiot!" Hiko's roar cut through the air, rushing inside the house and clearly heard by its current occupants.

"Most of the time," Sako amended her statement smoothly as the door ripped back and Hiko stomped inside the house. She cut him a quick look, darting her eyes to the children, and he stopped, a frown crossing his face as he spotted Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Oh great, more unwanted company," Hiko grumbled quietly and Sako was relieved to see that the children didn't wake up. They were both fairly heavy sleepers and still remained peacefully asleep as she watched anxiously.

"Kenshin!" the girl gasped out as a glow rose to her cheeks.

"Dono...Kaoru-dono?" stated a small, slender young man with a brilliant mane of flaming hair who was trailing in her husband's wake. Sako's eyes skimmed over him, taking him in as her heart sunk. The lad looked barely older than the girl and had delicate, fair features but _gods_, the set of his shoulders and the hand resting lightly on his katana but overall those eyes, those powerful swordsman eyes. Taking him in, Sako knew instantly why Hiko had chosen Kenshin, pinned all his hopes on him, had been distraught when the boy left.

_This is a true swordsman._

_And in his footsteps closely follow death and destruction. _

_Heaven help us. _

Kenshin and Kaoru were staring at each other as if no one else was in the house, and Sako did not miss the twin emotions of delight and anger spreading across his face. "What...what are you doing here, Kaoru-dono?" he questioned, a certain tightness in his voice.

Shyness spread across the girl's face but she held her chin up. "To see you. I...I just wanted to...to see you." The glow increased in her face as the two looked at each other, mesmerized and rolling with emotion.

"Well isn't this sweet?" Hiko rapped out sarcastically. Pointed a hard finger at the redhead, he ordered, "You. Go get some water. And the woodpile needs chopping. Snap to it."

"Me?" Kenshin looked surprised. "But why...?"

"Because, idiot, I'm still your master, that's why," Hiko rumbled sardonically. "Besides, I want to talk to these two and you're in the way. Scram."

Still a little baffled, Kenshin took up the water bucket and disappeared, then Hiko turned his eyes to the young visitors. Yahiko was glowering at him darkly, but Kaoru was still dreamy and flushed from her encounter with Kenshin. "All right, sit down, you two," Hiko ordered gruffly. "I want to hear what my idiot apprentice has been up to. And keep it down. The kids are still sleeping." With much interruption and a few squabbles that Hiko had to roughly mediate, Kaoru and Yahiko spilled out a long and colorful tale to Hiko's ears. Setting fresh tea in front of them, Sako heard every word. The manslayer Battousai that Kenshin had been, Hiko realizing that his deep-seated suspicions all those years ago had been tragically right. The vow never to kill again. The sakabatou. The battles to protect the innocent in some efforts to amend for the deaths he had caused. The home he had found at Kaoru's dojo. Battle and blood, death and agony, remorse and guilt, redemption and restitution. Makoto Shishio. Sako heard everything and her eyes kept moving to her husband, judging how he was taking the news. From the dark scowl on his face and the agitated curls of _chi_ that rose from him, she knew he was battling fiercely inside to process everything.

The sound of wood-chopping outside told Sako what the object of their discussion was doing as the conversation continued inside. Well, it was more of an interrogation, but Hiko didn't say much, merely barked out questions or cut someone off if they were rambling too much. When Kaoru and Yahiko had run out of words to say, Hiko merely sat silent, his brow crossed in a furrow. Finally he rose quickly to his feet. "Well, let's see what the idiot's been doing outside." He strode quickly out of the house with the boy and girl at his heels, not bothering to close the door, and Sako could hear the outside conversation clearly. Even with the door shut, it would have been hard to overlook Hiko's strong bellow. "You! Idiot! Get your ass back here tomorrow morning. I'll have an answer for you then. You, boy. Make sure this girl gets back home safely." A few murmurs of farewells sounded through the open door as Sako tried firmly to turn her mind towards dinner, but her stomach was a churning vat of acid and the thought of food made her want to vomit.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice caught her attention as Sako looked to see that Kazue was crawling out of bed, rubbing her eyes and dragging her blankie with her. "Where Daddy?" she questioned, looking tousled and a little ill at ease.

Scooping up her daughter, Sako held her close. "Daddy is outside," she said soothingly. "He'll be back soon." She occupied Kazue with one of the wooden rattles Sako had carved for her, and the child was soon banging it happily against the floor, waking Kenichi who began babbling for her. Welcoming the distraction of her children, Sako juggled a baby on her hip as she put a pot over the fire, trying to will herself to stay calm.

The tramp of feet and Kazue's delighted squeal of "Daddy!" caught Sako's attention. Their daughter shot to her feet and galloped towards her father who picked her up absentmindedly and pressed his cheek to her face. Sako said nothing, letting him decide how to act in the face of this overwhelming news. For several minutes, Hiko didn't make a peep, simply dawdled Kazue against his chest until she squirmed to be put down. He complied, then looked at Sako, announcing, "I'm going to go practice," before disappearing out the door again.

Sako sighed heavily. It was near dinner, but she knew she wouldn't see him again for hours. Once their meal was ready, she went ahead and fed Kazue although she couldn't force herself to even taste anything. Unlike Kazue whom she'd had to forcibly wean, Kenichi was already showing an interest in solid foods at just six months and eagerly gummed down the rice paste Sako mushed together. When the children were finished, Sako left everything on the hearth, hoping Hiko would eventually eat it. He didn't return for almost three hours but when he finally walked back into the house, he sat down in front of the fire and mechanically ate what she put in front of him.

Finished, Hiko absentmindedly pulled Kazue on his lap as Sako put Kenichi in his arms, hoping the children could bring him some comfort. Both children scampered over him, tugging at his hair and babbling happily, but the vague scowl did not leave his face. Sako cleaned up dinner while her husband entertained the children, preoccupied and obviously miles away from them all. When the children began to yawn a bit, Hiko put them to bed without being asked, a job he usually left to Sako and once they fell asleep, he sat by their sides for long minutes, staring intently at the small, peaceful bodies curled up happily in sleep as he rested one hand on each of their heads.

While her husband was occupied with putting the children to bed, Sako tried desperately to keep herself busy, willing herself not to make a fuss, cry, or disturb Hiko who was clearly preoccupied with a very heavy decision on his shoulders. She would be a support. She would not cry. She wouldn't.

"Sako," his voice broke through her thoughts as she turned to see that her husband was on his feet, reaching a hand out to her, wordless need in his voice. Silently she stepped forward to him and as he wrapped her in his arms, they fell onto their futon together, speechlessly removing each other's clothing, need and grief and life goading them forward.

_I will not cry._ But she could not help it, salty wetness sprung up in her eyes, coursing down her cheeks and falling on his arms under her head which were cradling her gently.

_I must not cry._ But looking up in her husband's eyes, Sako was astonished to see a glassy gleam of something wet and shining. _Is he...? _His lips descended on hers, making her close them in troubled bliss as raw need and grief blazed deep in her, wiping away all thought and leaving only emotion behind. Hiko had never been more tender nor more urgent, and she clung to him desperately, willing herself never to let go as her gasping cries sounded softly against his neck. Husband and wife were deeply, painfully aware that...

_This may..._

_This may be the last time..._

_Hiko, my husband, my love..._

_Sako, my bride, my wife..._

_Forgive me..._

_Forgive me..._

When their bodies had at last stilled to quiet, he seemed loath to break contact even slightly, arms tightly wrapped around her, legs intertwined, taking in all of her skin and her scent. Finally, with a voice ragged with emotion, he spoke, genuine indecision in his words, "What do you think I should do?"

Sako startled. Hiko had never asked her opinion on a course of action before, certainly nothing this serious. She fought herself to scream out a thousand curses directed at Kenshin, beg Hiko to consider their children, burst into a storm of tears. Only when she trusted her voice to speak evenly did she respond slowly, fighting for control, "I think you need to do what you feel is right."

Hiko sighed deeply. Moving, he pulled them up to a sitting position so that his back was against the wall and she was cradled between his legs, a blanket wrapped around them both. The room was darkening, but the banked fire cast a rosy light, softly illuminating their children. _Their children._ Such peaceful faces, innocent and trusting.

"I don't..." Hiko started, then paused, pressing his lips against her hair. "I don't want to leave you and the kids," he said gruffly, his arms tightening around her.

Sako bit back the words screaming to escape. _No! Don't leave me! Your children need you! I need you! Don't do this! _Forcing herself to respond calmly, she said, "You have taught me the sword and pottery. Do you think that I am not able to protect and provide for your children and myself?"

"I know, girl," he said tiredly, running a hand through her hair. "But dammit, Sako, that's a rough life for a woman, all alone with two children to care for. I swore to protect and provide for you when I married you."

"And you have," Sako said, a sob rising to her throat and tears welling up in her eyes.

Hiko kept stroking her as if he wanted to memorize the feel of her skin. She did not need to turn around to see that he was staring at their children, and her eyes moved in that direction. Sighing, Hiko said with that same unfamiliar sound of uncertaintly, "I wonder...I wonder at times if Hiten Mitsurugi is still relevant in this world we live in today. Japan's changing, Sako. Swords are outlawed. The west is flowing into our land. We're leaving behind our old ideas, our old ways. Who's to say that there will be room for a master of Hiten Mitsurugi in the upcoming decades?" She knew he was scowling for heaviness lay thick in his voice.

Lacing her fingers through his, Sako spoke soothingly, "There will always be a need for those who will fight for justice and freedom, those to protect the weak. Those who are true to the old ways. Like you," she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. "And," the words clung in her voice but she got them out anyway. "Like Kenshin."

Hiko sighed again as she lay against him and for long minutes, neither one said anything. Gradually, Sako became aware that a calming heaviness was spreading through her limbs, enticing her towards sleep. _Dammit_, she thought angrily, recognizing the sensation: Hiko was tapping into her _chi_, feeding her soothing calm, lulling her to sleep. But she didn't want to sleep, didn't want to miss a second of what very well may be her last night with her husband, fighting against the encroaching fatigue slipping over her body.

_Rest, little one,_ Hiko thought calmly as he felt Sako's _chi_ struggling furiously with his. She needed her strength tomorrow, but he knew his woman's stubbornness; she'd stay up all night and be staggering in the morning if he didn't do something. Feeling her intimately familiar energy pushing against his, battling violently to keep awake, he responded soothingly, stroking his _chi_ against hers, breathing peace into her troubled mind and body. She warred against him for several long moments before he finally won and she slumped tiredly in his arms; cradling her tenderly, he watched over his family. Watched and thought and warred and finally made his decision.

**Author's note: I tapped out this entire chapter in a day. Well, granted, I have been sick and hacking my lungs up, so I had nothing better to do. NANOWRIMO, here I come! **


	11. Farewell and Tears

**Author's note: So I finally made a livejournal account and would be mighty thrilled if all you wonderful people friended me on it. You can search for my by my username of "Melissa Conroy" ****and I will be giving updates on a novel I have in the pipeline. Woopee! Of course, I just realized that in giving away my livejournal name, I just abdicated my anonymity. Such is the price of the internet. Just don't Google stalk me too intently.**

Habit and a deeply troubled subconscious woke Sako as dawn was beginning to peek over the horizon, and she opened her eyes to see the face of her husband, dark and serious, looming over her. Hiko was sitting cross-legged at the side of their futon, fully dressed and with an air about him that said he hadn't slept all night. Their eyes met as she woke and instantly the memories of yesterday flooded her senses, sending her stomach rolling as if punched while nauseous dread rose up immediately, gagging her. Biting her lip furiously, Sako forced herself to look at him calmly and not dissolve into a fit of hysteria. Hiko said nothing as she slowly turned over to her side and faced him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Did you sleep any last night?" she questioned timidly, knowing the answer. Dark circles lurked under his eyes and the creases on his forehead were deep and troubled-looking.

"You fuss too much, woman," Hiko rumbled, and there was a hardness to his voice that matched the rigid set of his shoulders. Gazing at him intently, she realized that he was steeling himself, putting distance between her and his emotions and with a sinking heart, she knew he had made his decision and what it was.

His next words confirmed it. Looking at her, Hiko questioned quietly, "Can you and the kids stay with the Yamatos?" mentioning their nearby neighbors.

Fighting to hold back the tears, she nodded but said nothing. He gave a jerk of his head. "Good. I'll give you some money in case you need anything. I don't...know how long this is going to take." Sako bit her lip harder, willing the tears to stay hidden.

After a heavy moment, her husband continued, "I'll have the idiot escort you there whenever he shows his sorry ass."

_No!_ The thought shot through her loudly, but she made herself respond calmly, "I have a sword and it's not far..."

"You have two babies and will have to carry everything you need," Hiko cut her off. "Don't be foolish."

She forced herself to nod again obediently. The thought of spending any amount of time with the person who was probably going to kill her husband made her want to vomit, but as emotion choked her, the logical side of her brain quietly pointed out that Hiko likely needed some time alone to prepare himself, which was probably why he wanted his prodigal apprentice to bring his family to the Yamatos. Whatever Sako could do to ease her husband's struggle, she would accomplish, no matter what it cost her.

After a moment or two of internal weeping, Sako felt a numbness sinking over her, pulling the world into fogginess. Mechanically, she sat up and looked at her abandoned _kimono_ and _obi_, then shook her head. Her husband would not be with them, maybe...maybe never would again. In his place, she would protect their family and the Yamatos as long as she stayed with them. It would be _hakama_ and _gi_ until Hiko was returned to them. If not, she would set aside the kimono and never set aside the sword.

Hiko's voice cut through the fog of Sako's thoughts. "Wake the kids and prepare what you need. I'll make breakfast." With that, he turned from her and moved towards the hearth, his shoulder rigid and terse. Mechanically, feeling every nerve dull and leaden, Sako pulled herself to feet and reached for _hakama_ and _gi_. She wore the outfit for part of nearly every day, both for practice and for practicality; it was much easier chasing after toddlers in a bifurcated garment. _Kimono_ were for women who did not worry about needing to keep their legs constricted and their hands free to reach for their swords. She did not have the luxury of such a garment anymore.

As Sako automatically placed the front folds of the _gi_ left over right and tied a proper bow in the front of the _hakama_, she felt a heavy finality settle over her, a seriousness of movement and purpose that she had not sensed in a long time. While she had practiced diligently after marriage, determined not to lose her skills, two pregnancies had kept her from her sword for long months at a time. Hiko had been adamant about her not practicing when he found out a child was on the way. "Hiten Mitsurugi's hard on the body, girl," he had told her more than once. "I don't want you risking hurting the child or yourself." She had missed the movement of sword practice while she was pregnant, and it had been a hard struggle to regain her former strength and quickness after giving birth. After birthing two babies and spending most of each day caring for them, she knew that she was not absolutely as good with the sword as she had been prior to marriage; pregnancy had taken its toll and it was hard stealing enough time each day to practice. But somehow, it hadn't mattered as much; marriage to the master of Hiten Mitsurugi had given Sako a security she had not known for a long time. It was enough to know that Hiko was almost always around, armed and ready to protect her, and she had found great comfort and peace in his presence.

_Now_...Sako's hands mechanically tugged the last folds of hakama into place, making sure the pleats in the front lay properly..._Now it may be only my sword to protect my children and myself. _Closing her eyes, she tried to will the thought away. _I must be strong. For my husband's sake as well as my family. I am a former pupil of Hiten Mitsurugi. I will not fail him nor any whom I protect._

Dressed, Sako moved on wooden legs to where Kazue and Kenichi were sleeping and awakened them gently. Kazue was always a little cranky in the morning, but Kenichi woke with his normal happy babble which Sako tried to hush, wanting the house to be quiet for Hiko who was at the hearth and clearly preoccupied. Soup and rice were soon ready, and Sako silently fed the children, the ordinariness of the routine making her feel as if it were a typical day, her brain reaching for the comfort of illusion to withstand the agony of reality. Hiko put a bowl in front of her, but the thought of food made bile rise to her throat. In a detached, abstract way she could feel her body's hunger, not having eaten since lunch the other day but as she raised the bowl tiredly, her stomach rebelled, forcing her to lower it back down.

Hiko looked at her with a frown. "_Eat_," he commanded, roughness edging his voice.

Sako felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Please," she pleaded with him quietly, a quaver in her voice. "Please don't."

He sighed heavily. "You need your strength," he said more gently but she shook her head at him wordlessly. He let it go, but her sharp eyes noticed that he barely touched what was in front of him as well. Kazue, full and beginning to squirm, toddled away, her thick black hair slightly mussed from sleep and her eyes still blinking. Sako automatically rose to her feet, thinking of all the things she needed to do before they left for the day. Not knowing how long they would be gone and understanding that she would not be coming back to the house until...until whatever fated end came to pass, she wanted to make sure the children had everything they needed.

Hiko rose to his feet at the same time. Jerking his head at the hearth, he said. "Leave everything here. The idiot may be hungry when he shows up, and he can clean up when he's done. You'd best get the kids ready."

Sako nodded, feeling every second race by in a way that mocked her agony. It took all her strength to not drop everything and fall bawling into Hiko's arms, but she knew that he needed her to be strong. To be a support. To be a warrior.

His voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sako." She turned her heavy eyes towards her husband who was gazing at her, tired strain written on his face despite his efforts to hide the stress. In a gentle voice, he continued, "The kid has a sakabatou. He's made a vow never to kill again, and I know he means to hold to it. It's not going to be as risky as it could be." Hiko tried to smile at her as his tones shifted to reassurance. "So stop your worrying." However, she found no comfort in his words because the sound of them were drowned under the roar of vivid memories which rose up in her mind and refused to leave.

"_The ogi, Sako. Well, it...properly learned, it usually means the master dies if the apprentice gets it right." _

"_The Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is damned hard to learn and risky as hell, both for the master and the student."_

The words blazed across her mind, repeating in an endless, agitated circle as Sako mechanically packed two bags for the children and herself, forcing herself to think about what they needed in a fruitless attempt at distraction. She had seen the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki demonstrated and had been awe-struck at its power. Even delivered with a dull blade, the _ogi_ had the power to crush and shatter internally; Hiko might survive the blow only to die later from internal damage or he might never get up again after it unleashed its strength. Sako tried to push away the mental image of Hiko lying broken on the ground, his massive body still and unmoving, but the picture hovered on the perimeter of her mind, incessant and demanding attention.

When Sako finished packing, her eyes automatically looked for her katana which was in its regular spot. Reaching for it, she slid it into her _hakama_, feeling the familiar press of wood and metal against her side as something shimmered in the air, awaking her senses. Husband and wife both lifted their heads. _He is here. _They locked glances, a thousand emotions and words passing silently in a lifelong second, suspended in time and raw with circumstance. Then Hiko broke the glance to sweep their children up in his arms, burying his nose in their necks and feeling their hands patting his chest. Kazue laid her head on her father's shoulder and said sweetly, "Love, Daddy" as Kenichi rubbed a sticky hand against his father's neck. Sako swore she saw Hiko spasm tightly as he held them close for a long, heartfelt minute, then he gently put them back down on the floor again.

Turning to her, Hiko's eyes blazed and Sako found herself being crushed in his arms, his mouth hot and demanding against hers as he pinned her to his chest, hands stroking her intently and roughly. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she returned his kisses with equal fervor, but too soon, tragically too soon, he broke away, chest heaving and throat noisy with his attempts to clear it. Through the film of her tears, Sako gazed at him and saw to her astonishment that something glinting and damp rimmed the corner of his eyes but Hiko drew himself up and the hardness snapped over him again. Without a word, he turned abruptly and strode out of the house, slamming the door behind him and leaving Sako to fight frantically against the tears that refused to leave her eyes.

Within a minute or two, she heard Hiko bellowing at the newcomer and by the time a polite knock sounded at the door, Sako had given her face a quick wash and stood dry-eyed and calm, steeled for the trial ahead and ready to face the man who likely would kill her husband. She opened the door to the intruder who was standing on the porch, a gentle smile on his face, and violent emotions rolled through her, nearly sending her staggering, but she forced them back and made herself return his polite bow.

"Good morning, Sako-dono. Master would like me to escort you and the children to your neighbors." His eyes were calm and innocent of guile, and Sako searched the violet orbs before her, marveling that they could seem so peaceful yet lurking behind the veil of tranquility were power and skill unmeasurable.

Tearing her eyes away from his face, Sako made herself respond calmly. "Yes. We are ready." Without asking, he picked up the two bags she had sitting by the door, leaving her to bring Kazue and Kenichi out of the house and she was grateful for it. She did not trust her sword to remain in its sheath if he attempted to touch one of her children. With Kenichi on her hip and Kazue holding one of her hands, Sako walked out of the door, her footsteps heavy with the knowledge that she very well might return to the house as a widow.

The handcart was sitting near the steps, and Sako saw that it had been carefully padded with blankets along with a cloth that had been stretched over half of it to form a shield from the sun. Looking at the cart, she knew instantly that it was Hiko's handy work; amidst all his worries, he had not forgotten that she had nearly a mile to travel with two young children and had prepared accordingly. The gesture almost made her lose her composure, but she furiously bit the inside of her lip and forced herself to focus on arranging the children and the baggage inside. Kenichi seemed content to lay on his back and shake the rattle Sako gave him to play with, but Kazue was more alert and seemed fascinated with the stranger in their midst. She watched curiously as he carefully picked up the handles of the cart and began directed it forward, smiling at her gently. Sako's hand reached out to stop him, intent on keeping him as far from her children as possible, but something held her back. She had a strange urge to keep her hands free and near her katana handle and as she observed narrowly, she realized the redhead was pushing the cart gently, watching for rocks and holes in the road as they moved away from the house and taking the care she would over her children's comfort and safety.

Making a gesture with her hand, Sako said, "It is this way, Kenshin-san," and her unwanted escort obligingly directed the cart where she had pointed. She fell in place at his side, feeling her skin constrict with his uncomfortable proximity as dread, anger, grief, and a multitude of other emotions rolled in her like a stormy ocean, much as she tried to hold everything at bay. More than anything, she wanted to throw herself at the man's feet, telling him the truth and pleading with him to spare her husband's life. She had heard the words of the stranger's friends last night and knew he had pledged never to kill again. Surely a man like that would refuse to attempt the _ogi_ if he knew it would very likely mean the death of his master, wouldn't he? It would take a terrible person indeed to be willing to kill his own master in order to learn a sword technique. The man at her side had killed and killed and killed again, Sako knew this; his eyes would have been enough to tell her that. But she needed no testimony from his loved ones to know that he had never done so out of pleasure or cruelty. Such a man would not willingly pay the price of learning the _ogi_. All it would take were a few words from her...

_But_...

Hiko trusted her. He had assigned his first former apprentice to escort his second former apprentice without telling her to keep the secret because there had been no need for him to do so. He had faith that his wife would be obedient to his will and remain in his confidence. To tell the truth would betray Hiko even though it would save his life.

_But..._

Would she just stand aside and let this man return to her husband without any hint that what he desired was dangerous, and very possibly fatal to his master? Would she not let any warning pass her lips?

_But.._..

Hiko would not want her to say anything. Sako knew this, and her entire being kicked frantically at the bonds, struggling to force herself to risk, to break the trust, to betray him to save him. Would she once again cower in fear and let someone she loved died because she was too afraid to risk saving them? Would she abandon Hiko as she had abandoned her mother?

_You could kill him_.

Unbidden, abrupt, and unexpected, the thought exploded into her mind, nearly driving her breathless with its intensity, and her entire being clamored in alarm. The man at her side was a superlative fighter, and she needed no one to tell her that his ability to read _chi_ was almost preternatural keen. So close to her, he could very likely sense her internal struggle and no doubt he was constantly alert for potential harm. It was very possible he could read her clearly and sense what she was considering. Calling upon all her training, Sako willed calmness to flow throughout her mind and spirit and only then did she dare clinically and rationally consider the suggestion that had just dropped into her mind, firmly banishing all emotion tied to the idea less he catch wind of what she was thinking.

_You could kill him. _

_Could I? _Sako examined the thought critically. The former assassin at her side was the legendary Battousai. Even in her childhood village, she had heard of his feats and shuddered. He would be a formidable adversary for even the most skilled of fighters, and the two of them had both trained in the same sword style. He would know her moves intimately, be able to foresee them. Nothing she did would be unanticipated.

_Yet..._

The element of surprise was always a factor, and the man with her was currently in a position to be surprised. Both hands on the cart handle, slightly bent over it, his head dipped a little and his eyes kept flitting to the faces of her children. Kenichi had fallen asleep, but Kazue had rolled up to grasp the side of the cart and stare openly at the redhead, a small smile on her little face. As Sako watched, the former assassin smiled back, his mouth working comically as he made faces at her daughter who grinned and bobbed happily. Sako examined him closely, testing his energy. Despite his focus on Kazue, she knew that he was alert and watchful, constantly scanning their surrounding area for potential danger but as she analyzed his _chi_ critically, she realized that his focus was wholly fixed outward.

_He doesn't see me as a threat_, she realized with a blaze of dawning comprehension and fury. The man was alert for any danger that might come galloping out of the trees but serenely blind to the armed woman at his side. She had even slowed to walk a pace or two behind him and he hadn't noticed, so intent was he on keeping watch for unseen dangers that he was not even considering that one walked in his footsteps with a clear view of his back. The pink hakama in front of her was a target she could not miss.

_You could kill him_.

He would not expect her to attack. _He trusted her._ He would react instantly, but she would have the thinnest slice of time and it might be enough to bury the tip of her katana into his lungs, piercing through the ribs and finding his heart. But even if he responded fast enough and steel met steel, she could wound him, slow him down enough that training would be impossible, perhaps permanently injuring him. She had learned the way of the sword and knew her skills were excellent. In the past five months, she had rarely missed a day of training and knew her body was returning to its former strength and skill after her second pregnancy. She was not his match but she could stand her ground. There was a chance. He had sworn not to kill, and she felt strangely confident that she would live through a battle with him as her opponent.

_You could kill him._

She would tell Hiko that his former pupil had attacked her without provocation and that she had been forced to defend herself. He would believe her, and she would carry the lie with her to her grave. If she failed her attack and the man injured her but let her live, she would tell Hiko the same lie. Believing it, he would banish Kenshin, if not outright kill him in revenge. Even if she was permanently injured and never held a sword again, it would be enough as long as Hiko was safe.

_Even if..._

_It means his life..._

_To murder him to save the one I love..._

_Do it. Now. _

Without thought, her thumb moved to her _tsuba, _pressing against the metal as it pushed the handguard forward a millimeter, moving the katana in position to be torn loose from the _saya_ in a blazing flash of speed.

"Ma ma!" Kazue babbled out happily and Sako froze, heart caught in her throat. Her daughter's eyes were bright and shining and as she stared at them, her mind was drawn to the memory of another pair of gleaming eyes.

_Bright. Trusting. Utterly loyal. Loving. The girl's face glowing like the sun as she stares at him._

_A young girl in love. _

_Hiko, my love. _

_Either my love lives or hers lives. _

_Hiko. _

_My husband. _

_Forgive..._

_Forgive my weakness._

_I...I will __not__ betray you. _

The hardest thing Sako had ever done in her life was withdraw her thumb and let her right hand drop to her side, and the effort made her shake slightly, but she willed away the weakness. Still walking a few paces behind him, she warred violently with herself for a few minutes until steely resolve firmly overthrew emotion, then she forced herself to step forward and walk at his side again, removing herself from temptation but hating the close contact with him. They walked side by side for a minute or two as Sako fought to remain calm and turn her thoughts to other matters.

"Sako-dono?" his voice called her out of her inner conflict. She made herself turn her head and meet her eyes.

"_Thank you_." Violet shimmered as gold rimmed their edges, sharpening and piercing as _chi_ shifted and tensed. Sako felt alarm coursing through her as she gazed into those great and terrible eyes.

_Gods. He __knew__. _

_He knew all along. _

_Who __is__ this man? _

* * *

><p>He left them with a smile and a bow at the Yamatos. Yoko, mistress of the household, greeted Sako warmly and did not let her finish her explanation for the unexpected visit before exclaiming happily, "Of course you must all stay with us, Sako-san! We would be delighted to have you." Their escort politely made his departure, and it took everything in Sako's being to not charge him down and slaughter him as he once again turned his back to her.<p>

_He knew. _

_He knew all along. _

_Yet he said nothing._

_Would he...tell Hiko? _

The clamor of tongues as five children raised their voices in happiness distracted her from her morose thoughts and a friendly laugh from Obata, master of the house, filled their air with noise. Sako was grateful for the distraction but dreading the days that lay ahead. Who knew how long it would be until someone came to fetch them, either Hiko alive and well or...or a flash of red hair at the bend in the road foretelling her husband's death before the man could reach her side to give her the news.

But there were children to care for and a new living situation to adjust to, and Sako found ample work to keep her hands and her mind distracted. The Yamato house was noisy and cheerful, and with three adults and five children under the age of six, there was constant activity and tasks to be completed. Sako was wholly grateful for the Yamatos' friendship and willingness to add three more people to their already full house and she tried to show her thankfulness as well as she could, but constant worry ate at her mind, her eyes and senses never straying long from the road in anxious and dreadful watch.

Days passed. The children settled into their new routine, and Sako observed that Yoko seemed genuinely happy to have another woman around the house; she filled the days with cheerful conversation as Sako forced herself to try to respond normally. It would not do to give Yoko indication of how much she was worried; she had only mentioned once and briefly that the training her husband would be putting his former apprentice through was difficult and she was a little concerned for his sake. No more she would say. But despite her best efforts, Sako knew that she could not wholly hide her inner conflict from her friend. More than once, she had found Yoko's eyes gazing at her with a measured, insightful expression. Sako suspected that it had not escaped Yoko's notice that she wore _hakama_ and _gi_ constantly when she had been accustomed to wearing her _kimono_ at least part of each day. It did not help that Sako found herself plagued with almost constant nausea from worry and dread; the feeling woke her every morning and did not abate. Eating was a struggle much as she knew she needed to keep her strength, for the sake of Hiko and her children and maybe...

No. She would not think of that. Sako tried diligently to just focus on each day but the hours dragged, each day longer than the next. Plagued with a restless energy, she could barely sit for more than a few minutes at a time, much as she tried to keep mind and body calm. Luckily, with five children to chase after, there was ample exercise to burn off her energy, and Yoko was always willing to take on the children for a set time every day so Sako could go somewhere quiet to practice. More than once, she slipped out of bed in the dark of the night and snuck quietly out of the house to practice in the moonlight, agitation and restlessness permitting her no rest and driving her to constant motion.

Days passed, then a week ended and another one started. By the time evening was beginning to approach on the eight day, Sako was starting to wonder what would happen if a couple weeks passed with no word. While the Yamatos gave every indication that their new borders were perfectly welcome to stay, she knew that she could not impose on their hospitality forever. Eight people in a small house was too many, especially since Kenichi had suddenly learned how to crawl during the week and was now cruising around in earnest looking for things to explore. Sako was constantly having to keep him and Kazue from trying to tear apart everything in the house, in a panic that her children would destroy something valuable. However, the three Yamato children were in various stages of crawling and toddling, so it was a rare day that something didn't break, spill, or shatter extravagantly. Still, Sako began forcing herself to make long-term plans, wondering where she and the children could go if they needed to relocate and what...what she would do if she was left to care for the family herself.

As dinner time approached on the eight evening, Sako stole a few moments away from the house on the pretext of fetching some water. When she stepped outside, her eyes automatically swung towards the road, searching anxiously. Nothing. It was both a tremendous relief and a heartache. Nothing meant that Hiko was still alive. But nothing also meant that she was still caught in a terrible state of not knowing, sick with dread, jittery with anticipation. Nothing. No answers. Just waiting.

Sighing deeply, Sako tightened her hand on the rim of empty water bucket, trying to find some courage and energy somewhere to make it through the end of the day when the distant whinny of a horse made her head snap up violently. A horse and rider appearing, the horse big and dark and familiar-looking. And on its back was a rider, hair flowing like a war banner.

_Red. _

_Blood red._

_The color of doom and destruction. _

_A god of chaos coming this way. _

_Oh, dear gods, __no__. _

_No__. _


	12. Between Life and Death

Sako's knees buckled under her as she saw the red hair approaching, flowing like a bloody cloth, painting her vision with crimson.

_Blood. _

_Blood everywhere._

_Mother's blood dripping off the porch and falling to the dirt before my eyes. _

_Father's hands red with her blood as he cradles her in his arms. _

_Hiko, my love. _

_No__. _

The horse's legs were keen and quick as the rider urged it forward and Sako fought with herself to stay upright, willing her body to not collapse to the ground in wails of grief. Through the earthquake of her emotions, the faintest curl of hope glimmered, fragile and flickering. The rider seemed urgent, frantic as if desperately needing help. If Hiko...was...dead...wouldn't the bearer of the news approach with solemn gravity and reluctance rather than hasty panic? Was it possible...? Sako trembled on her toes, waiting in sick dread as he approached her, feeling eternity hang in the balance.

Within moments, the rider had pulled the horse up sharply, calling out urgently, "Sako-dono! I..."

"Is he alive?" Sako cut him off. Her voice was heavy as stones, and she stared directly into those agitated violet eyes, gold rimming their edges. Confused and worried, they met hers, then something like understanding and shock registered in their depths.

_He knows that I know,_ she realized dully. Not that it mattered anymore. All that counted was getting to Hiko's side.

The redhead gave a quick nod, but worry was deeply etched into his face. "Yes, he is alive," he responded and Sako felt her already unsteady knees weaken even more with relief. But there was little comfort to be found in his expression for he continued. "But, Sako-dono, he is badly wounded and I..."

"Sako-san? What...oh!" Yoko's voice intruded into the terse moment, and Sako whipped her head around to face her friend who had come out on the porch to see what all the noise was about. Forcing herself to respond calmly, Sako spoke.

"Yoko-san, my husband is badly injured. I must go to his side. Would you please watch over my children?" she petitioned her friend. Barely had Yoko said yes than Sako jumped on the back of the sweating horse, reluctantly putting an arm around its rider to steady herself as he turned the horse sharply and kicked it into a run back towards the house. Sako had little experience with horses and quickly found herself clinging to the man with both arms in effort to stay on. He was goading the beast forward but it was not nearly quick enough for Sako as her mind roared with a thousand questions. How badly was her husband injured? Was it mainly internal or external? How much damage did the sakabatou wreck on her husband's body? Could a doctor do anything to help him? Would he linger for weeks before finally dying a slow death? Would he ever walk again? These questions spun and clattered in her mind, demanding attention and calling panic up in every fiber of her being as she clung to the horse with her legs and kept her arms tight around the other rider, hating his touch but needing his help.

Finally, Sako sighted the house through the thick veil of trees and within moments they were galloping up the pathway to the hut. She didn't bother waiting for the horse to stop but leaped off quickly, landing with an ungraceful thud on the ground. Her ankle twinged violently, sending her staggering as she pushed forward, biting back the pain and racing towards the door as quickly as she could. Jerking it back from the latch, Sako tore into the house frantically.

Hiko was lying on the futon, eyes closed and massive body still and quiet. Across his chest and abdomen was a great gaping furrow, raw and fatal-looking but surprisingly bloodless as if the speed of the blow had cauterized the wound. Only a little fluid seeped out on his clothes but despite the lack of blood, the injury was so terrible looking that Sako stopped short, closing her eyes in horror and fighting to keep herself alert and conscious. Hiko needed her. Collapsing would not help him. After a few moments, she opened her eyes resolutely, determined to save her husband's life.

Dropping to her knees by his side, Sako picked up one of Hiko's massive hands and was relieved to feel warmth under her fingers. His breathing was shallow but even and steady and his face was twisted in pain but there was a little color to it. Gently, delicately, she began probing up and down his torso, feeling for broken bones or other areas that indicated internal damage. She also reached out with her _chi_, testing his energy to search for any indication of his state of health. It was obvious from the energy he emanated that he was in great pain and seriously wounded. However, as far as she could tell, no bones were fractured and while he groaned a little when she prodded carefully around the wound, she had some hope that there wasn't any major damage inside. But it was hard to tell. He could live the rest of his days with a broken body, and she knew her husband; he would prefer death over life as an invalid, unable to care for and protect his family.

Movement distracted her. The former apprentice was scrabbling frantically through drawers as if looking for something, and he was making quite a mess of it. She almost stopped him but could not find the strength to protest. After a few minutes, he triumphantly unearthed a paper package. "This medicine master gave me years ago when I was on the brink of death," he exclaimed as he quickly emptied the contents in a cup, added a little water, and approached the futon. Sako snatched it from his hand and carefully tipped the liquid down Hiko's throat, watching closely to make sure that he didn't choke. She had found the package years ago and kept it buried away for some reason. Hopefully it would do her husband some good.

Sighing, her companion sank to his knees on the other side of the futon, his face a study of worry. "The only thing we can to is wait and trust Master's strength." Sako nodded numbly, clasping Hiko's hand firmly between both her palms, her eyes intent on his face, searching for the slightest sign of improvement or danger. Long, long minutes ticked by as evening approached and began throwing the house in shadows.

The redhead eventually rose to his feet and said quietly, "I'll attend to the horse," then disappeared outside for awhile. When he returned, he silently stirred up the fire, feeding the flame and calling up warmth and light into the house. Sako paid him scant attention, so wholly consumed was she on monitoring her husband's every breath, with her thoughts occasionally racing to her children. They had spent little time away from their mother in their short lives and being deprived of both parents was likely deeply confusing and frightening for them. Thanking Yoko silently, Sako longed to hold her children in her arms but knew that Hiko's needs took precedent. She would not leave his side until he awoke or...succumbed to his injuries.

A cup appeared at her knee and Sako smelled the scent of tea rising from it. Thirst spurred her, and she picked it up, welcoming the warmth that spread from the liquid and the pottery clasped in her fingers. Her unwanted guest regained his seat with a cup for himself and drank it quietly, observing her with tired but keen eyes. Finally he broke the hours-long silence.

"You knew of this?" It was a statement, not a question, and Sako barely felt the need to respond but nodded slightly anyway. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and when he opened them again they were raw with pain and grief yet he said nothing for a moment or two. His next question was also more of a statement seeking confirmation than a genuine inquiry. "Forgive me, Sako-dono, but...but was this the reason you considered an attempt on this one's life?"

"Yes," Sako responded tiredly. "My husband once told me the price of learning the _ogi_. I don't know if he informed you, but I was his apprentice at one time. However, I did not have the skill to become his successor and I never attempted to learn the succession technique." Looking at the man across the futon, Sako felt some of her anger melt away as she perceived the deep remorse and shock etched in his face. She felt a sudden conviction that he was just as worried as she was about Hiko's condition and would be irrevocably distraught if the life they watched over ebbed away before them. _Those eyes already bear great regret and shame from past actions, _Sako realized with a jolt. _To add to that the death of his master at his hands would destroy him. _Despite herself, she felt a sudden gush of sympathy and concern for the man facing her over her husband's unconscious body.

Kenshin's eyes did not leave Hiko's face and the two of them were carrying out a conversation that largely happened without either party looking at each other, so intent were they on examining the patient for the smallest of clues about his condition. A minute or two of silence passed, then Kenshin spoke with a voice strangely rueful, "Sako-dono, had you attempted an attack on this one's life, you might very well have succeeded."

Startled, she lifted her head to stare him directly in the face, but his eyes were truthful and a touch sheepish. "You are excellent at hiding your emotions. It was only when this one heard the sound of you loosening your sword from the _saya_ and then hesitating had he any inkling that you wished him harm. Had you acted without pausing and attacked at once, you would have taken this one wholly by surprise, and he was distracted with your children with his hands nowhere near his sword."

Pausing, Kenshin seemed to be searching internally for something, then continued in a quieter tone. "You must forgive this one, Sako-dono. I..." he paused, and then dropped into a formal bow, flaming red hair shimmering in the light as it dipped down to the floor. "This one did not see you as a threat, despite the sword at your side and the confidence with which you carried it. Little did I consider that as the wife of Master, naturally you would have been carefully trained in the way of Hiten Mitsurugi. This one...this one dreadfully underestimated you and in doing so dishonored you. He should have known that one who married the master of Hiten Mitsurugi would fight valiantly to save him from any threat. And for that, I am deeply sorry. And..." he cleared his throat, "For the sake of Japan and the ones whom I wish to protect, this one thanks you sincerely for sparing his unworthy life."

"Kenshin," Sako felt her breath catch in her throat as tears glimmered in her eyes, the last traces of animosity breaking away as she stared at the redhead, sensing the deep emotions rolling through him and tasting the deep well of regret and tears buried deeply inside him. But churning up inside her was shame and she felt confession bursting out of her. With her voice catching in her throat, she choked out, "I...I held back partially out of fear," she confessed. "I...I could not break my husband's confidence in me. He trusted me to keep his secret. I...I tried to force myself to have the bravery to lie and deceive him in order to spare his life, but I...I couldn't. If...If I had, maybe..." The tears slipped down her cheeks, staining the collar of her _gi_ as she fought to hold them back.

"_No_, Sako-dono," the swordsman's voice was firm and lifting her tear-filled eyes to his, she saw the gleam of hard gold rising in the violet orbs. Shaking his head, Kenshin continued, "It was not fear that stayed your hand. Only absolute bravery and courage kept you from attacking this one. And..." his eyes slipped to Hiko's face, "Complete love and devotion to your husband. No, Sako-dono, attempting to kill this one would not ultimately have been a feat of courage. Rather it would have shown a lack of trust in Master's decisions and his own skill. A weaker woman would have determined that her husband had made a mistake in keeping silent about the true nature of the _ogi_ and broken his trust by giving away the terrible secret. Only a truly brave wife could have remained firmly convinced that her husband made the right decision and supported it at all costs, even if it meant his life. There is nothing of cowardice in you, Sako-dono. You are a woman truly worthy of a man such as Master and he is truly worthy of you."

His reassurance was ointment for her soul, and Sako felt some of the terrible weight fall from her heavy heart as tiredness began to prick at her body. But she willed it away. Her eyes would not close until she saw her husband's open and assure her that he was still among them. Silence slipped back among Kenshin and Sako, both having unburdened their hearts, leaving no further words to be said. The night settled in and Kenshin kept himself occupied with quiet tasks around the house, including making a late dinner for the two of them. To her astonishment, Sako found herself hungry and eagerly consumed what Kenshin put in front of her. It was a tad odd to see a stranger, particularly a man, moving confidently around her house and attending the chores she normally did, but she realized that this had been his home for six years and he was intimately familiar with it. Watching his careful movements, she suspected that he had been as attentive and thorough with caring for the house and Hiko himself as she herself was.

Almost without thought, her voice interrupted the silence, "You are a good man, Kenshin-san."

The redhead smiled ruefully. "You flatter this one too highly."

"No," Sako shook her head. "I mean it. You mustn't be fooled by the abuse my husband heaps upon you. It is transparent that he cares for you deeply and was very proud of having you as his student."

A shadow fell over Kenshin's face. "I never should have left him without completing my training. Not a day has passed that this one hasn't deeply regretted that rash action."

"You were young and foolish. It happens," Sako sighed. "What matters is that you returned to complete it. It is what he has always wanted. He never told me, but I could see it in his eyes." She sighed again. "The truth is, Kenshin-san, during the eighteen months I trained in Hiten Mitsurugi, it was always in your shadow." Her eyes dropped to Hiko. "He told me about you not long after I started training under him and it was obvious he still grieved over your departure. I labored for a year and a half trying to match your skill and strength, all the while knowing that he would have preferred having you back, much as he poured himself into my training. He knew too." Tenderly, Sako smoothed a lock of Hiko's hair off his forehead "Deep down inside, he knew that I did not have the ability to succeed him. But you," her eyes lifted to Kenshin. "I don't think there was ever a doubt in his mind that you could."

Kenshin's eyes were raw and the emotion was thick in the room, further words catching in both their throats. Finally, he spoke. "Thank you." It was two simple words containing a world of thoughts in them, and Sako felt as if something like healing had entered both of their souls. Abruptly and alarmingly, Hiko coughed weakly, driving both of them to his side as their conversation terminated quickly but the feeling of peace and restitution continued, bringing some measure of comfort to her anxious heart.

Hours passed as the night waxed and waned, Sako feeling fatigue rocking through her body as she fought to stay awake, determined to see her husband's eyes open and look at her. The night was endless and it seemed a week had passed before the first rosy blush of dawn peeked in through the windows. They waited as the color spread and grew, signaling the start to another day. Hiko had lived through the night. His breathing was still even and there was still color in his face, and Sako breathed a heartfelt prayer of thanks.

Kenshin finally spoke, breaking the long silence. "I'll get some wood and start breakfast. We should eat something and Master might be hungry when he wakes up." The redhead sounded more confident than the situation warranted, but Sako let it pass without comment. Hope was small but persistent, and maybe with the coming of the new day Hiko would decide to open his eyes. Kenshin slipped outside and Sako soon heard the sound of an ax ringing against wood. It was a familiar, ordinary noise that was a small comfort as she continued to hold Hiko's hand and search his face anxiously.

As dawn began to give way to morning proper, Hiko's breathing became deeper and as Sako watched eagerly, his eyes fluttered, opening slowly. She gasped in relief as those beloved eyes swung towards her and his hand lifted shakily to her face. "Sako?" he said, his voice quiet and weak-sounding. "Are you okay? Where are the kids?"

"With the Yamatos," she assured him, clasping both hands over the palm pressed against her cheek and feeling tears slid down to wet all three hands. "You're awake," she said, feeling her words catching in her throat. "How do you feel? Are you in much pain?"

"Hmph. Girl, you fuss too much," he said with a quiet rumble, the familiar words rushing through the air and making her smile through the tears. He lay there for a few minutes, then dipped his head forward and began struggling to rise, his face twisting with pain. Sako slipped an arm under him and carefully lifted him up to a sitting position. He allowed her to take some of his weight and she suspected he was not making as much of an effort to hide the pain from her as he would have anyone else. Knowing her husband, she also surmised instinctively that he wanted to be on his feet before Kenshin got back into the house, less his former apprentice catch him in a moment of weakness. Eliciting a few groans of pain from her husband and struggling with his great bulk, Sako carefully helped him rise to his feet. He was sweating by the time he was upright and he learned on her heavily, but his legs held him steady and she was strong enough to help him stay on his feet, honored that he trusted her enough to let her see his weakness and accept her assistance.

Tiredly, Hiko dropped his head to rest on top of hers, breathing in her scent as his body leaned into her. She welcomed the press of his heavy flesh, grateful that she was strong enough to be a support and trying desperately to feed her _chi_ into his, lending him some of her strength and seeking to heal. She had been doing so all night, draining herself of energy to feed his dwindling sources, and she felt exhaustion raging in every fiber. But her body was strong, her muscles developed and resilient from long years of training. Her husband needed her strength and she would gladly expend every ounce of it to heal him.

As Hiko leaned against her, he began gently manipulating her into a different position and she gladly followed his touch, eager to help him in whatever way she could. He maneuvered her so that she was facing him, and she was careful to avoid the gaping wound on his chest as she continued to press into him, holding his weight up. Lips suddenly descended on hers, surprising her but she welcomed them gratefully, reveling in their firmness against her own and feeling in them a reassurance that her husband would recover. This confidence deepened along with his touch which turned into a long and somewhat demanding kiss and when they finally broke apart, there was a faint gleam of something she recognized quite well in his eyes, the merest touch of a smirk on his face that, despite the tension and uncertainty of the moment, made her shiver.

His next words confirmed it. "If the idiot wasn't stomping around outside, you'd be in trouble, girl," he rumbled quietly.

Sako laughed a shaky giggle but tried to give her husband a stern look. With a formal, serious voice, she said, "Seijuro-san, I don't think this is quite the time for such inappropriate behavior. With your injuries, it will be a long time before you can even consider indulging in such activities again."

"This? Bah, a little scratch, that's all. Nothing that would slow me down any." Hiko was leaning heavily into Sako, his knees doing an only so-so job of keeping him aloft and voice still weak while the wound on his chest was showing a few drops of blood, but there was a cast to his eyes that indicated if Sako suggested they head back to the futon to celebrate their reunion, he'd do his damnedest to rise to the occasion. Pressing her lips tenderly against his unwounded pectoral to hide her smile, she thought to herself, _He must really be all right. Thank the fates._

As they stood together, taking in each other's heartbeat and breaths, Sako became aware that Hiko was gradually bearing more of his own weight by himself until he was standing upright wholly on his own power, not as steady as she would like, but it was enough. Finally, he nudged her out of the way and took a few experimental steps, face twisted in a scowl of pain as she watched anxiously, alert for the slightest indication that his knees were in imminent danger of failing him. As she observed him, wringing her hands together, his steps became a little firmer and more confident and he flashed a reassuring grin at her, eliciting a few tears from her eyes.

"Master!" a gasp of surprise made them both turn around. Kenshin was standing on the threshold of the door, a bucket of water in his hand and an expression of utter shock and joy on his face. "Master! You're awake!" Stepping forward eagerly, the redhead suddenly took a tumble, feet tangling together in his impatience and happiness. A tsunami of water poured from the bucket, splashing across the floor, and Sako found herself leaping in front of Hiko as if to protect him from the incoming tidal wave roaring towards them.

"Clumsy idiot," Hiko rumbled to the slight man currently sprawled out on the floor and mewing out, "Oro?" in a sheepish voice. "You may not be my apprentice anymore, but I'll still tan your hide for acting like a moron. Clean this mess up." But there was a glint of amusement in his voice, and Sako saw a flash of self-deprecating humor rise to Kenshin's face as he obligingly scrambled to his feet and reached for a cloth to mop up the water.

While the redhead cleaned up the water spill, Sako quickly prepared breakfast, intent on making sure Hiko ate something. He did, scowling the whole time, and she knew that moving was still painful for him. After breakfast was over, he looked at Sako and rumbled, "You two best get the kids. They're probably upset and wanting to come home."

Sako nodded but shot a look of concern at him, asking a question she didn't want to voice. Hiko frowned a little at her, "Stop your fussing, woman. I'm not going to keel over on you while you're gone." Hiding a little smile, she nodded. She and Kenshin quickly put away the remains of breakfast and were soon outside the door. Kenshin expertly saddled the horse and gallantly boosted Sako up on it before taking his place in front of her as the two set off at a canter towards the Yamatos, Sako's thoughts divided between a fierce desire to not leave her husband's side and a longing to hold her children in her arms again.

Soon they had pulled up outside the Yamatos' door, and her heart gave a leap to see all five children playing outside. Kazue and Kenichi's heads lifted as the horse cantered up to the house, and both children cried out, reaching their hands towards her as she leaped off the horse and raced to their side to sweep them up in a crushing hug.

Yoko and Obata pressed forward, tumbling out questions as Sako attempted to answer them hurriedly while reassuring her children of her presence and trying to pack up their belongings. Yoko quickly stepped forward to help her, pleasant face twisted in concern as she heard about Hiko's injuries and Obata hovering anxiously a few steps behind them. With their help, in a few minutes the handcart was loaded up again with baggage and children, and Sako bid goodbye to her friends, thanking them profusely but intent on getting back home as quickly as she could. Yoko brushed the thanks aside, giving Sako a warm farewell and promising to check on them in a few days to make sure Hiko was recovering. Kenshin picked up the handles of the handcart as Sako grasped the horse's reins and the small party set back towards the house.

As they stepped towards the roads, Sako's eyes barely left her children who seemed intent on not losing contact with her for a second. Within a minute or two, Kenichi was fussing enough that she scooped him onto a hip, but then Kazue wanted her mother to hold her too, so finally Kenshin took the reins and directed the nearly empty handcart forward while Sako walked with both children clinging to her, one on each hip. Looking at the redhead, she felt deep, overwhelming gratitude for his assistance and the care he showed her family. _He truly is a a good man, one of the best men I have ever met before, _she thought to herself in wonder, all her former animosity long since gone.

The journey back home was a lot slower than she liked – it was hard carrying two children on each hip and balancing them around the sword at her side and she was itching with impatience to return to Hiko but finally she spotted the house through the trees and eagerly surged forward. Her husband was sitting outside in the sun, face tilted towards the light as if pulling healing energy from its warm rays, and the children squealed in delight when they saw him, struggling against Sako to be set free. She set Kazue down and their firstborn made a beeline towards her father, chubby legs pumping frantically. Hiko smiled broadly as his daughter raced towards him, and he picked her up carefully to press her against the unwounded side of his chest. When Sako hurried up to his side, he firmly plucked Kenichi from her arms and pulled his boy to him, closing his eyes as he held both children close. Feeling tears rise up in her, Sako stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her family, gratefulness and relief coursing through her and making her tremble to the core.

Kenshin tactfully withdrew to attend the horse and put away the handcart, and there was noise and laughter in the Seijuro household once again as the children eagerly toddled inside, happy to be back home and besides themselves with joy to be reunited with both parents. Once the happy reunion had settled down somewhat and the children were back to playing contentedly, Hiko and Kenshin went off in the woods somewhere, most likely to talk about something, and Sako wondered fleetingly what they had to discuss. While neither one had confirmed it, she knew that Kenshin had mastered the _ogi_ and was now the successor to Hiten Mitsurugi. She suspected that Hiko would now pass his weighted cape on to his former apprentice turned 14th master of Hiten Mitsurugi, and she marveled a bit at this idea. An hour or so passed, and Sako busied herself with unpacking their baggage and putting things away, overwhelmingly thankful to be back in her own home again. Eventually she settled the children down for their mid-morning nap, feeling deep gratitude for small, ordinary tasks, their very normality assuring her that everything was right in the world again.

While the children were still sleeping, Sako sensed _chi_ in the air and moved towards the door frame. Stepping through it, she saw Hiko and Kenshin emerging from the woods; Hiko was still wearing his weighted cape and there was a slightly troubled scowl on his face, but Kenshin smiled when he saw her. Approaching Sako, he bowed deeply. "Sako-dono, this one must take his leave. But I thank you a thousand times for your kindness and hope that we will meet again."

She returned his bow. "Kenshin-san, I thank you for the care that you showed my family. May your journey be swift and may your victory over Shishio be complete." They exchanged a long, respectful look and Sako just about hugged the man in gratitude, but she held back.

Hiko gave the redhead a hearty slap on his shoulder, nearly knocking him to his knees. "Alright you, get out of here," he said with rough affection. "Take care of yourself, Kenshin, and give Shishio hell. I expect a full report when you get back."

_This is the first time I've seen him call Kenshin by his proper name to his face, _Sako marvelled. In the rare occasions Hiko had talked about his former apprentice, he had only mentioned his name once or twice, preferring to use some abusive term or the other, and he had continued this habit when the redhead had returned to his side. But as Sako watched the two men exchange a glance, Hiko's stern face was softened by a look of genuine pride. More importantly, she saw that Kenshin recognized it too, and his shoulders straightened.

"I will. Thank you, Master. Thank you, Sako-dono." With that, the redhead turned his back to them and set forth on his journey. Hiko and Sako watched as the former apprentice moved down the road and disappeared from sight. With a small sigh, Hiko reached out and pulled Sako against him, careful to avoid his wound, and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Kids sleeping?" he inquired. She nodded and let herself lean back into him, breathing in the familiar scent of clay and earth and strength that emanated from his pores. It was intimately comforting and reassuring.

Hiko wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, then sighed again. "Sako," he said, and there was a note of seriousness in his voice. "Sako, the kid asked me to do one more favor for him."

She stiffed against his frame, warning clamoring inside her body as sudden dread rose up in her. Trying to keep her voice even, she inquired, "What?"

Hiko's finger did not leave off twirling her hair. "While Kenshin's off fighting Shishio, he knows that Shishio's Juppon Gatana will attack the Aoiya where his friends are staying. If that happens, they'll get slaughtered. They've got the Oniwaban with them, but the Oniwaban lost four of their best fighters and their leader Shinomori Aoshi is hell-bent on facing Kenshin, so he's not around to keep the Oniwaban alive, not to mention the boy and girl that showed up last week. It'll be a bloodbath."

Sako's body was growing as stiff as rock as Hiko's words filled her with dread. He ended with a quiet rumble. "They need me," he said. "Kenshin asked me to..."

"_No!_" Sako cried out and pushed away from him. Turning her flashing eyes towards her husband, she shook her head violently, her entire body trembling with rage. "No! You've done _enough_, Hiko and you're badly injured. I _won't_ allow..." Suddenly she bit her lips together furiously, holding back the storm of emotion raging inside her and feeling fresh hatred of Kenshin blaze through her again. How dare he ask Hiko, after all her husband had done and as seriously wounded as he was...

She avoided Hiko's attempts to gather her in an embrace again as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him angrily. "Come on now, girl, it's not that bad," he said coaxingly as she twisted away from him. "_Sako_. Come here," he wheeled as she shook her head firmly.

"I..." Sako stopped. She had never defied her husband before, had always resolved to support him not matter what. But this... "He asks too much, Hiko," she said in a broken voice, feeling emotion catching in her throat.

His eyes were soft as they looked at her, and he reached out a hand to her face, cupping her cheek in his calloused palm, his gentleness defying her attempts at avoiding him. "So I leave them to be killed, then? Is that what you want?" Memories of Kaoru's bright eyes and Yahiko's intent expression flashed in Sako's mind, sending her stomach rolling.

_So trusting and alive. _

_Do I leave them...?_

_Do I...?_

Suddenly calm, Sako raised resolute eyes to her husband. "I will go in your place," she said quietly, hand reaching for the katana at her side.

Hiko's head shook. "No, little one," he said firmly but gently.

Sako's resolute eyes turned steely. "You are wounded. I am whole and strong..."

"Sako, no," he responded, the gentleness turning to a rumble. His hand at her cheek tensed, but his fingers began caressing her skin. "I need...I need you to trust me. Please. Stay here. Protect our children. I must do this."

She felt grief and agony rolling through her. _Again. Not this again. No, please, don't, Husband,_ she begged, her eyes going to the wound on his chest. _And him not at his full strength and with an injury that will take weeks, if not months to heal. Why? Why? _But she choked back the words, furiously biting them back, warring with herself to remain calm.

They stood there, frozen and silent, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Finally, Sako looked at him in tired resignation. "I'll go pack what you need."

* * *

><p>Hiko left right after lunch, a bag attached to the horse's saddle and a confident smile that did nothing to reassure her. She had cleaned and dressed his wound and a fresh tunic hid the damage, but her sharp eyes caught the subtle signs of the pain he was enduring. His movements were not easy and free like normal, and his face kept twisting in a scowl. But he caught the children up for an embrace and then pulled her into him for a long, passionate kiss before swinging on board the horse.<p>

With the children clinging to her hands, Sako watched as her husband's broad back disappeared down the road, the horses' hooves pounding out a rhythm as it bore him away from her side towards Kyoto.


	13. In His Place as Protector

**Author's note: There will be blood and cursing, so beware! Also, I made up the name of a sword style in about three minutes' work of translating from English to hiragana via Google Translate, then hiragana to romanization via another online translator. If my Japanese is really off and you have a better translation, let me know! **

_About damned time we found this place, _Hayate grumbled to himself, dark eyes glowering through the fringe of unkempt hair falling from his hastily-tied bandana. Behind him clustered his five men and somewhere lurking in the back was that creepy bastard Isamu. _I hate that fucker_, Hayate thought to himself with a growl. _It's not like we can't do the job without him. It's just one bitch and her two brats. How hard can it be?_

But Mr. Shishio had been clear and Isamu had been insistent and Hayate had no interest in getting on either one of their bad sides. As he crouched low in the brush, his mind replayed their mission.

"_Word is it that the Battousai is seeking out his old master, Seijuro Hiko, to complete his training before facing me," Makoto Shishio stated coolly, stem of his long pipe poised in front of his lipless mouth. A gleam of something keen and intent rose in the man's eyes as Hayate twitched uncomfortably. He'd worked for some tough bosses before, but Makoto Shishio was the only one that could make him sweat in his presence. Hayate tried to force himself to return the glare, but his faltered quickly._

_Shishio casually knocked the end of his pipe against a bowl and continued as the lipless mouth curved in a smile shot through with cruelty. Hayate hated that smile. It never boded well for anyone who saw it. "Once I defeat the Battousai, there is still the small matter of his former master who is said to be even more powerful than he is." Lifting the pipe again, he pronounced evenly, "I fully intend to meet this man but such a one as him will require...certain motivation." Settling back a little, Shishio reached out and pulled that woman Yumi into him as Hayate tried not to stare at her almost totally exposed breasts. "Yet, my spies have discovered something interesting; the Battousai's old master has taken a wife and has children." The cruel smile deepened. "Would a sword master refuse to seek out the person who ordered the death of his family? I think not." _

_Hayate felt more sweat break out on his forehead. "But...but Mr. Shishio, Seijuro will be there to protect his family and..."_

_Waving a hand at Hayate, Shishio interrupted him. "I think not. My successor has a soft spot about him that will prove to be his undoing. He will suspect that I will send my forces to attack his friends at the Aoiya. The Battousai will likely ask his old master to go to Kyoto and fight for them. In doing so, Seijuro Hiko will leave his family behind."_

_Hayate felt no small relief rushing through him. With sudden confidence, he pulled himself upright and stated, "Leave it to me and my men, Mr. Shishio. We'll take care of the woman and brats." _

"_As will I," a voice spoke out from behind Hayate. He whirled around to see a tall, stone-faced swordsman emerge from the shadows and move smoothly across the floor towards them. "You promised me my revenge in exchange for serving you, Shishio," he said in a cold voice, eyes fixed on the bandage-wrapped man. _

"_And I intend to keep that promise, Isamu," Shishio responded. Swinging his eyes back to Hayate, his voice sharpened. "Don't be hasty about this, Hayate. Rumor has it that Seijuro trained his woman in the way of the sword. She may prove to be a more difficult opponent than you think." _

"_Pff, a woman?" Hayate scoffed. "I think my men and I can handle one bitch even if she does know how to swing a sword."_

"_Then do so," Shishio responded smoothly. "Isamu will accompany you. He has his own...vested interest in this particular mission." _

Thinking of the event, Hayate could not help a shudder of revulsion and intimidation run through him. That "vested interest" had meant that the tall, craggy-faced man with _chi_ like frozen fire had been following them for over a week like some damn demon intent on murdering them in their sleep. Hayate had been insistent that his men keep a watch at night, not so much to be alert for a sudden midnight attack by robbers but mainly to make sure that Isamu didn't try slitting all their throats in the night. He wouldn't put it past the bastard to try; eyes like the fighter had gleamed with a love of bloodshed, and Hayate had every intention of keeping all his blood inside his veins where it belonged.

Next to him, Nobou stepped loudly on a dry twig, and Hayate shot him a dirty look. "Don't fuck it up," he whispered loudly. "It took us way too damned long to get here." Nobou shot him an equally dirty look, and Hayate's sword screamed out for a bit of on-the-spot discipline to set the bastard straight. He'd grown to hate the idiot during this mission; the moron had always been a bit of a hot-headed screw up, but he apparently had gotten too many hits with the stupid stick lately because the past ten days had been one snafu after another, culminating in Nobou picking a fight with a police officer in a bar over some hooker, a stunt that had landed all six of them in jail with Isamu neatly removing himself from the situation. It had taken three days of a lot of fancy talk and liberal name-dropping of Shishio for Hayate to get them all out in one piece, and then the moron Shig had pointed them in the wrong direction and gotten them royally lost for almost two days.

Hayate was beginning to think that Seijuro would get to Tokyo and back before they had a chance to complete their mission, but they had finally made it to the sword master's house and now that they were finally at the place and were getting a look at it, he had the distinct feeling that Seijuro was not present. Hayate didn't claim to possess expert _chi_ reading ability, but a quick scan of the place made him reasonably confident that it was just the woman and kids inside.

The six men crouched low in the bushes, Hayate having to constantly shush them for bitching too loudly while Isamu stood somewhere in the back, still as a stone and waiting. Hayate's eyes swept the place carefully. No horse in the shed, the kiln obviously stone-cold, and no male clothes flapping on the clothesline. After a few minutes of careful observation, he muttered to his men, "Seijuro's gone. Let's move."

They grunted in compliance, and Hayate rose from his crouched position and strode boldly forward. "Let's make this quick and get the hell out of here," he ordered. The last thing he wanted was for Seijuro to come roaring back on the crime scene and catch them all in the act. If he did, Hayate doubted that even Isamu would be able to stop him and even if he could, Hayate knew that Isamu would just watch in interest as Seijuro slaughtered them all. A man dead-set on avenging his murdered family was a foe Hayate had every intention of avoiding. Let Shishio deal with him.

As the six men rolled forward towards the house with Isamu somewhere in the back, suddenly there was a small figure on the patio, hand perched on a sword handle and eyes staring at them coolly. _What the hell? _Hayate thought to himself. _I didn't see the damned door open._ But his attention was quickly distracted by the long ponytail of shining black and the luscious body, curves clearly apparent under the bulky _hakama_ and _gi _hiding a body that just begged to be revealed. _Hey, not bad, _he thought. _Not bad at all._

"Damn, Seijuro knows how to pick 'em, hey boys?" Hayate called out, his eyes never leaving the woman's figure. "I think we got enough time to play a little before we complete our mission, don't you think?" His men signaled their agreement with a long string of catcalls and various salacious remarks, lust pushing aside thoughts of their mission and redirecting their attention towards much more interesting matters. Shishio was paying them well, but Hayate figured the boss wouldn't mind them taking advantage of this extra bonus as long as the bitch and kids were dead when they were done. Hell, finding his woman both dead and violated was only going to make Seijuro angrier, all the better for Shishio's plans.

"Bitch thinks she knows something about swords, she ought to be a handful naked," Shig rumbled, eyes hot with anticipation as the other men pressed forward, intent on getting their hands on the woman who was clearly asking for it, standing there all bold and waiting for them, not a shred of fear on her face. Her courage only whetted Hayate's appetite; he wanted to see her cowering in terror and pleading before he took her violently and slowly, savoring every tear.

Hayate jerked a hand at Shig and Takeo. "You two, disarm her. You can rough her up, but don't kill her. I want our plaything alive until we're done with her." Grinning, the two men reached for their sword handles and stepped forward, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Just you wait, bitch, you're gonna be screaming our names when we're done with you," Shig rumbled as Takeo growled out an approval and the two closed in on the small woman who hadn't moved an inch and stood there like a statue, eyes never leaving them as they approached her boldly.

Suddenly Shig and Takeo's bodies exploded in twin fountains of blood, spraying violent patterns of red across the porch and grass as Takeo's head flew several feet before coming to a rolling stop and the upper part of Shig's torso sagged limply to the ground. Hayate froze, eyes bugging outward. He hadn't seen a thing: the bitch was still standing there as if she hadn't moved an inch but her sword was unsheathed, dripping with blood, and there was a hard gleam of something in her eyes which had still never left the faces of him and his men.

_Shit_! Hayate thought, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead as Shishio's warning clanged in his ear. _The big boss wasn't fucking around. This bitch knows what she's doing. _Shock was quickly replaced with rage as he saw the bodies of his men bleeding out liberally on the grass. At his side, Nobou, Masaru, and Juro started bellowing in fury, screaming out death threats against the small woman who had left the porch and was beginning to step their way, hot gold blazing in her eyes and filling him with cold fear.

Hiding his sudden terror, Hayate bellowed out, "Juro! Nobou! Masaru! Kill that bitch! Then get her kids!" Barely were the words out of his mouth than his men raced forward, all thoughts of play erased from their minds and hell-bent on revenge.

In an instant, the woman was gone, replaced by a whirlwind of black hair and rippling fabric, barely visible in the speed at which it moved. Blood spouted up, filling the air with gory crimson as the three men rocked backwards, rent torsos and cloven heads careening to the ground as their death cries of pain and shock rose up violently, making Hayate's katana shake in his hands.

She stepped over the spilled intestines and red gore, not even sparing a glance at the five men she had killed so effortlessly and quickly. Despite the blood splattering her face and cheeks, Hayate knew in an instant that none of it was hers. She was not even breathing hard as her eyes fastened on him and the small, deadly frame moved forward: intent, focused, perfectly controlled. A killing machine hiding under delicate features and seductive curves. And coming directly for him.

Fear turned his blood to ice as Hayate gripped his sword, knowing with an inescapable inevitability that he was a dead man. "You bitch!" he screamed out, frantic and defiant but unable to escape those terrible eyes, white hot with blazing gold and terrifying in their intensity, scorching his face as he tried to escape their devouring stare. "You're gonna die!" he bellowed with a confidence that he did not feel. Gathering whatever courage he could find, he charged forward, adrenaline pumping in every vein.

She didn't move, not a hair or muscle, didn't turn her eyes, didn't do a damned thing. He was charging a statue and in a second, it'd be too late for her. That thought spurred him forward, the last desperate charge of a man on a suicide mission.

Agony ripped through his body and he felt the world spin and shift, careening wildly as grass met sky and everywhere was the red crimson of blood. There was a sickening sensation of bouncing and rolling, then finally everything stopped. Hayate blinked his eyes and to his utter astonishment, spotted his body several feet away. Fruitlessly he commanded his limbs to move but there was no obedience, only the utterly baffling notion of watching his body spout blood from the curious stump of a neck, neatly shorn off at an exactly flat plane as he observed from a distance in panicked confusion.

_A perfect cut,_ the oddly clear thought came to his chaotic mind. Then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Six. There was one more,<em> Sako thought with perfect calm, her hands not shaking a trifle as she automatically flicked the blood from her blade and resheathed it. Although she had collapsed in shock after surviving her first fight, the one where Hiko had found her and carried her home, this one was different: her attackers had come purposefully to kill her and her children, and Sako was wholly focused on slaughtering them all. _Thank you, husband, _she breathed silently, infinitely grateful for the long months of punishing training she had undergone at his hands. Six of her opponents were very soundly dead at her feet: her training had held true and the men had been relatively easy to kill. However, her senses pinpointed the cold, deadly _chi_ emanating from the thick trees and a ripple of fear shuddered through her.

Pushing it aside firmly, Sako clenched her hand on her katana handle, waiting in frozen silence for him to emerge. _This one will not be so easy to defeat, _she thought grimly, but calmness regained control along with firm resolve.

His voice reached her before his body materialized. "Very good. I see your husband did not stint on your training." A tall, lean frame slide from the shadow of the trees and began moving smoothly towards her, face like a stone with cruelty edging every line and above everything those dead ice eyes, sharp as daggers and aimed at her.

Sako's face changed not an iota. "I see. You are my true opponent."

The man gave the slightest of sniffs. "These six idiots made the deadly mistake of gravely underestimating you." There was the sound of a sword drawing from a sheath. It glinted in the sun. "I have no intention of making that same mistake."

"Who are you?" Sako's voice was hard. "Who sent you?"

He laughed, the sound breaking like glass falling on stone. "It is only right you should know before you and your children die."

"No," Sako's voice was equally hard. "I want to know so I can kill the one who sent you."

"Bold words," the man said. "I am Isamu Hoki," he stated proudly, then jerked his head at the six dead bodies. "These fools do not deserve the dignity of names but they were sent by Makoto Shishio." His cruel voice grew harder. "Shishio has every intention of facing your husband in battle and wishes to ensure that your husband is just as eager to face him."

"Is that so?" Sako's voice was equally frozen. Resolve and the gravity of the situation was pushing all emotion away from her mind, so wholly was she focused on her enemy. Her eyes as steely as his, she replied evenly, "I know little of Makoto Shishio but it is clear that you are not simply one of his hired muscle, that I am certain of."

"You are correct," the man responded, a smile that contained no mirth whatsoever disturbing the sharp lines of his face. "My intent is revenge against your husband, something Shishio promised me in return for my loyalty."

Sako did not respond. It was obvious that the man had a tale he wanted to make certain she heard, and she was not disappointed. Without encouragement from her, he continued. "Seijuro Hiko and I once crossed swords," Isamu stated. "I can brag that I am the only man to have stood against him and lived."

"I don't believe you," Sako stated flatly. "The master of Hiten Mitsurugi has never been defeated in battle."

"You are mistaken," Isamu responded coldly. "It may be that the master of Hiten Mitsurugi has never known defeat, but I was not able to gain mastery over him. Instead he left me for dead. I was young and rather foolish, a leader of a group of bandits. We attacked a caravan of slave traders and were slaughtering them." He paused and his cruel laugh bounced across the grass. "How the women screamed when their blood fell to the ground! I remember it well."

Sako felt cold revulsion swim through her as she glared at him levelly. There was not an iota of humanity written anywhere in the man's face; it was the visage of someone who would kill and kill whenever he had the chance to bathe himself in human blood for the sheer pleasure of bringing death and destruction to as many people as he could. A man like that could not be allowed to live. _I will not let him walk away alive,_ Sako vowed to herself.

He continued, a sneer playing across his lips. "Then the master of Hiten Mitsurugi arrived," Isamu said almost in mockery. "The bodies of my men fell beneath his blade. I was overconfident. Hasty. Too proud of my sword skills. It was not three seconds later that I too was bleeding on the ground, but unlike my men, I did not die. No," his cruel smile returned, exposing sharp, yellow teeth. "_Your husband_ was too preoccupied with talking to the only survivor of the caravan to notice that he had left one alive. Instead, he was focused on a child with red hair like flame. Yes, I remember him well."

_Kenshin_, Sako thought with a spasm of realization. But there was little time for reflection for Isamu was still speaking. "This boy Seijuro left after he had defeated us. Imagine that, leaving a child alone unprotected with dead bodies all around him." Jerking his chin towards the house, Isamu's voice became crueler. "One could question how he cares for his own children. He did, after all, leave them to fight another battle on behalf of the red-haired child who is now a man. Who does he truly care for, I wonder?"

_Do not let him get to you, _Sako ordered herself, struggling against the volcano of rage and confusion that suddenly reared up in her. Hiko had not mentioned abandoning Kenshin after he rescued him from the bandits, and she was deeply confused as to why he would do so.

Isamu must have sensed her struggle for he paused, eyes staring at her in evil amusement, apparently enjoying her inner battle for control. After several long moments of silent torture for Sako, he continued. "Not quite the hero you thought your husband was, is he now?" he questioned mercilessly. "Yes, he left a child alone covered with blood and in great shock and confusion. And do you know what that child did?" Sako said nothing, calling upon every last iota of her training to retain a firm grip on cool, detached calmness, willing herself with brutal force to remain dispassionate and focused. Somewhere in the haze of her struggle, Isamu's voice penetrated like needles.

"He buried us. With his own small hands. I was hovering somewhere between life and death, but I felt him drag my body to a shallow grave and cover me with earth. Whether hours or days passed, I do not know, but eventually grave robbers came to despoil the bodies of whatever we carried. When they unearthed me, I began groaning and moving and this frightened them greatly. They fled, screaming of ghosts."

Isamu paused again, and the icy peals of his cruel humor returned. "Somehow I managed to drag myself from the hole, but I was barely alive and had almost no strength. It would have been the end for me had not three monks happened to pass by who took compassion on me. They carried me back to their shrine and nursed me back to health, but I was gravely wounded. Under these clothes are terrible scars. The monks did not expect me to survive, but they cared for me anyway. It was almost six months before I could walk unaided again."

He laughed, a terrible sound that made the hairs on Sako's arm prick up in alarm. "How their shrine did burn prettily when I set it on fire! Their screams were loud enough to be heard in Tokyo as they danced inside the flames!"

Sako's breath caught in her throat as her composure momentarily slipped away from her. "You...you _killed_ them? After all they did for you?"

"They were weak and foolish, stupid to take a dying man out of a grave without questioning if he should have been left there. Such ridiculous sympathy should not be tolerated."

Rage burned in Sako's eyes, broiling away the world and locking her attention dead center, wholly consumed with destroying the evil incarnate that stood brazenly in front of her.

_KILL! KILL!_

_This one deserves nothing but death. I WILL DESTROY HIM!_

_Calm, Sako. This one is an opponent far beyond the others. _

_I WILL KILL HIM!_

_Calm. Your anger will defeat you. _

_Calm. _

_I MUST..._

_You must be calm._

_You must defeat him. _

Trembling with intensity, Sako barely heard the next words of her opponent, but sounds caught her ear and demanded her attention. "I realized that I had been gravely overconfident. Hiten Mitsurugi was far beyond any sword style I had ever encountered. To defeat its master would be the work of a lifetime, and I had been almost fatally wounded. It was well over two years before I was finished healing and even then, this body bears permanent wounds. Yet I would not let them dissuade me from my goal. For I had purposed to face the master of Hiten Mitsurugi again and this time destroy him."

"To this end," Isamu continued, "I roamed Japan for twenty years, seeking opponent after opponent and developing an ultimate sword style, one to rival Hiten Mitsurugi. _Jigoku No Ken_!" Air shuddered as the blade whipped like lightening, severing the air, and Sako felt the force of its power rushing through the breeze towards her, sending her senses clanging in alarm.

Willing herself not to show any fear, she kept her eyes fastened on Isamu. "A fitting name. You will take it to hell with you, where I will send you."

"Jigoku No Ken has never been defeated. And, unlike the master of Hiten Mitsurugi, I do not leave any I defeat alive," Isamu pronounced with supreme confidence. "It is you who will die today, along with your children, for Makoto Shishio promised me my revenge in return for serving him. Under his leadership was I able to fully develop Jigoku No Ken, biding my time and improving my skills until the moment was right. I have waited twenty years to face the master of Hiten Mitsurugi again. After he finds the dead bodies of his wife and children, he will be filled with rage and intent on killing me. A fitting opponent for the master of Jigoku No Ken."

Sako's hand was nearly crushing her katana handle but only her clenched fingers belied her calm exterior. She knew her _chi_ was cold and collected, strict training keeping the anger shoved down inside and controlled. But raging below the surface was a tusnami of hatred coiled in her belly. Isamu's cruel smile returned. "But, let me not forget the new master of Hiten Mitsurugi, for I was told the boy who once buried me alive had returned for his training. If he manages to defeat Makoto Shishio, I will destroy him as well. He should have known, even at that young an age, to make certain that his enemies are truly dead before he buries them, less they rise from their grave to extract revenge."

_Kenshin. __No__._ Sako thought firmly, indignation and alarm fighting against her rigid control as the memory of Kenshin's kindness and Kaoru's blue eyes, wide with trust and love, clamored for her attention. And Kenshin already had faced so many foes in attempts to right all the wrongs he had committed and had a terrible battle he was probably struggling with right now. Now this.

"No," Sako said with cold finality. "I will not let you lay one finger on him. Not on Kenshin, not on my husband or children, nor anyone else. You are evil, and I will not let you leave this place alive." Stepping forward, Sako's body fell into position, every muscle primed and alert.

_Everything I have done. _

_Ten years of training with my father. _

_Eighteen months with the master who became my husband. _

_Blood and tears and sweat and grief and determination. _

_It has all come down to this. _

_It has been all for this. _

_I cannot fail. _

_I __will not__ fail. _

_I have trained almost twelve years for this. _

_It will end here. _

Blinding speed flashed, two opponents leaping at each other as twin lightening bolts, sword slicing against sword, metal sparks flying. Time hung suspended, frozen as if gravity and air and minutes accounted for nothing.

Both broke apart, eyes glowing like the heart of a volcano. Blood dripped down Sako's arm, leaking from the wide cut sliced through fabric and flesh, but the adrenaline coursing in her veins made her barely acknowledge the pain. Blood blossomed from Isamu's torso, staining the fabric red where only at the very last microsecond he had deflected her blade, missing vital organs and leaving the damage as surface only.

"Very good," Isamu said, approval ringing in his voice. "I see you were well trained. Yet," his cold eyes gleamed with intent. "It was not you who Seijuro passed on his succession to, I think. Very strange." Those terrible eyes swept her intently. "A pupil who did not become master? Did your husband fear you would become more powerful than him?" A cruel laugh slit the tense air enveloping them.

"That is not for you to know," Sako responded icily. "You ask too many questions for a man who will soon be dead."

"Bold words. You will not have long to regret them," Isamu pronounced evilly and the two opponents flew at each other again, whirling and slicing their way across the grass, the ground under their feet growing slick with blood as they marked each other, cutting and wounding but not enough to kill, again and again turning aside at the last moment to avoid death but not injury.

Sako was wholly intent, supremely focused, body and mind moving flawlessly as one. But no matter how she moved, whatever technique she attacked with, Isamu refused to die. Seconds ticked by, each a lifetime long as she intently attacked and parried, feeling pain strike through her body with every cut as blood trickled down her arms and legs.

_He is..._

_He is..._

_Too good..._

Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heartbeat.

_I cannot..._

_I cannot..._

_I __must__..._

_I..._

They broke apart again, both panting and bleeding. Sako felt a wave of dizziness from blood loss rush over her as pain radiated over her body. Isamu was bleeding, sweat running down his face, clearly hurting and injured. But...

_But..._

_He...is...stronger _

_I..._

He had blocked everything.

Sako threw herself back into the fight, her vision dimming to a red haze, instinct and adrenaline spurring her forward. Each attack, each technique, everything Hiko had taught her.

_He is stronger. _

_Jigoku No Ken._

_It is the sword of hell. _

_It is stronger. _

Knees buckling under her, Sako felt blood in her mouth, running out her nose, pain and numbness fighting for control. Reality blurred and spun as dimly she heard the sound of Isamu's laughter, cruel and triumphant and hard.

"No. No master of Hiten Mitsurugi are you. A shame. I would have liked to face three of them." He laughed again and Sako heard footsteps approach her. "But then again, fighting three masters of the same style would have been a bit boring, don't you think?" He sighed dramatically, then continued. "But I suppose I owe you some thanks. You have shown me Hiten Mitsurugi. It will come as no surprise when I face your husband. The Battousai, should he survive his encounter with Shishio, will also be an easy opponent. Hiten Mitsurugi will die, leaving Jigoku No Ken as the ultimate technique! It will be my legacy I carve into the bodies of the people of Japan!"

"And all," Sako could dully sense Isamu approaching, death in the flesh walking towards her, "And all because you were not strong enough to defeat me." Mockery and scorn dripped in his voice. "Your children will curse you for their deaths. Look, there's one right there watching us."

Sako's head lifted, blood and sweat running down into her eyes, to see Kazue standing on the porch, chubby toddler legs holding her up as she stared at her mother in confusion and horror.

"Mommy?" her little voice called out tremulously, frightened eyes darting between her mother and the terrible man bearing down on Sako, twisted pleasure lining his mouth. As Sako's gaze fell on her daughter, memories crashed into her mind, howling in pain and fresh agony.

_Mother dying, blood dripping off the porch. _

_Loss. _

_Grief. _

_A grave. _

_Father's tears._

_GET UP, SAKO._

She stood, legs suddenly strong again, resolve fresh, eyes intent.

_You must do this. _

_Even if..._

_Even if it costs your life. _

_Save your children. _

_You must not lose to him. _

Bloody hand reaching for the sword sheathed at her hip.

_...But...but how?_

_He has turned aside all attacks and I..._

_No. _

_There is one. _

Sako froze, mind torn in two warring camps.

_But...I cannot..._

_I've never..._

_You must._

_But..._

_It is the only way. _

_But..._

_Do it._

_...Yes..._

_Yes, I will, _Sako thought, utter calm falling over her. _Everything I have done. All that I have learned. All the strength my husband has lent me. It has come down to this. _

_Now!_

Heaven tore across earth, the fury of the gods unleashing in a maelstrom of energy and light, shock waves rolling across the ground as a bellow like the clamor of a thousand thunderclaps rent the air with noise.

"_AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!"_

* * *

><p>Then there was silence.<p>

**Jigoku No Ken – sword of hell **


	14. Fallen Warrior

**Author's note: Work has been absolutely insane lately, and I have had no time to write, plus a freelance writing gig deadline is due, so I just had to leave the last chapter on a nasty cliffhanger for a prolonged period while I attended exceedingly mundane duties. But at last I carved a little time out, so here is a chapter. **

Hiko automatically rose and fell rhythmically in the saddle, posting tiredly as the horse trotted steadily underneath him. The jarring pace was playing hell with his half-healed wound, and he had been switching the horse from a walk to a trot, then a canter, varying the pace to keep the beast from tiring itself out too quickly and his wound from flaring up. But there was no getting around the fact that he hurt, plain and simple. The gaping furrow was closing up nicely, but his body had been less than pleased with the duel he had picked with that giant Fuji, and even less with the Kuzu Ryu Sen he'd had chosen to knock his massive opponent to the ground. Then there had been the mess of the Aoiya and fuss and bother of waiting for the idiot to get his ass back from kicking Shishio's.

Hiko twitched uncomfortably in the saddle, trying to ease a growing ache in his rear as his mind spun with a cavalcade of worries and thoughts, primarily centered around the moronic former apprentice he had left behind. The runt had been a stumbling mess of bruises and blood-soaked bandages by the time that dumb rooster-head friend of his had dragged them both home from the battle, nursing his own colorful injuries, and then there was all the wounded at the Aoiya to deal with, not to mention that the building itself had been reduced to a pile of splinters and toothpicks.

_What a mess_, Hiko grumbled to himself. Well, at least the kid was alive and had done what he had set out to do. _Nice of Shishio to catch himself on fire, _he thought with a smirk but in all sincerity, Hiko was thankful it had worked out that way. Kenshin had been dead-set on keeping to his vow whatever the cost, and Hiko was relieved that his former pupil had stayed true to his ideals and that the enemy had helpfully taken himself out of the world via unintended self-immolation. Hiko wouldn't pretend that he didn't find Kenshin's vow idealistic at best and stupid at worse, but he couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride at the thought. When the idiot finally woke up, he just might have to mention it to him.

_If he ever wakes up,_ Hiko thought with a frown. After the wounded pair had come stumbling back to the Aoiya, they had been pounced on by practically everybody, and Hiko had been forced to wade into the panicking crowd to drag Kenshin out of the circle of concerned arms before he bled out due to excessive hysteria. Bandaging and dressing the wounds had been more of a matter of trying to find areas on that small body that weren't bleeding, and the kid had passed out into a dead sleep long before Hiko was done patching up all the holes. The idiot had only woken up a few times in the next couple days while his former master watched with scowling worry and stomped around the ruined Aoiya grounds, torn between a fierce desire to return home and an equally strong determination to stick around until he was certain the kid wasn't going to up and die on him.

The again, lurking around the Aoiya had meant Hiko was constantly tripping over those two Oniwaban girls he vaguely recalled were named Okon and Omasu, and both had been highly attentive and flattering in a way that would have been rather welcome a few years ago but now was a tad irritating. Although he'd had made it clear that he was a married man, that hadn't stopped the pair from fluttering around him in those ridiculously skimpy "uniforms" they wore. Shaking his head at the memory, it suddenly occurred to Hiko that one of those scandalous outfits would make a nice anniversary gift for Sako, and his mind danced with a flurry of lewd possibilities. _Have to remember to get her one when I go back to check on the idiot, _he thought with a smirk.

He'd be back at the Aoiya again, he knew it. Hiko had thought about hanging around until his former pupil was back on his feet, but the moron seemed determined to sleep into the next century and Hiko was practically itching to get back home to his family. Aside from the few hours' reunion he had gotten with Sako and the kids before heading off to Kyoto, he'd been separated from them for over three weeks and he missed them all with an aching, gnawing pain that was slowly driving him crazy, spurred on by a vague, restless worry which was steadily growing as the horse bore him back home, Hiko resisting the urge to goad the beast forward in a dead run the entire way.

As he pushed the horse into a gentle canter, Hiko tried to shove away the quiet anxiety chewing at his innards. He had never been gone from his family for this long before, and he missed them more than he could put into words, but the steadily increasing worry building up inside him was troubling him deeply. He tried to brush it aside. There wasn't anything to get in a bother about: Sako was more than competent with a blade and anyone who tried hurting her or the kids would swiftly find himself very dead. She had the Yamatos nearby if she got lonely or had trouble keeping track of both kids by herself. His woman was anything if not competent, and Hiko had full confidence in her ability to keep everything running smoothly while he was gone. Hell, he'd probably come back to find out she had sold off all the pottery he had in stock and decided to use the proceeds to build an annex on the house with her own hands. There wasn't anything he needed to worry about, but Hiko found himself unconsciously urging the horse forward faster and faster.

_It's not like I was doing any good back at the Aoiya,_ he grumbled to himself. In fact, it had been damned dull hanging around waiting to see if the kid was going to wake up or not and dodging those two cooing women after him. After several days, Hiko had finally gotten sick of waiting and decided to head home. That doctor lady had shown up and was doing a good job watching after Kenshin, so Hiko had taken his leave after promising to come back in a few weeks and see how his former apprentice was doing, spurred forward by that nameless anxiety which was stubbornly refusing to be quieted and demanding action.

_There's nothing to get in a bother about, Seijuro,_ Hiko told himself. _Stop being so damned fretful._ Sure, he'd left Kenshin swaddled head to toe with bandages and completely comatose, but the kid was strong enough. He'd pull through. Hiko's children were at home and being carefully watched by Sako. Everything was fine. But as the miles passed, Hiko's troubled mind became only more agitated, plagued with a growing worry that ate at his innards. By the time he finally reached the village near his house, he was pushing the horse forward and he left the village at a slow gallop, the horse' hooves thundering on the ground as Hiko's brows furrowed deeply.

_Something is wrong. _

His frown sharpened as his senses clamored a warning, and this time he didn't push the thought away. He'd learned a long time ago to trust his gut instinct and as the horse's long stride ate up the ground, he goaded it forward into a dead gallop.

_Something is wrong. _

Trees flashed by, familiar glens and rocks beckoning him home, but Hiko spared them barely a glance, eyes fixed ahead and alarm coursing through his veins. Through his narrowed glare, he saw the distinctive bend in the road which signaled that his front walkway was only a few yards ahead.

_Blood._

His sensitive nostrils took in the scent, and animal instinct seized control.

_Sako. The kids. Blood._

The smell increased as the horse skidded around the bend and Hiko's narrowed eyes fell on a horrific scene in front of his house.

Bodies everywhere, blood and spilled innards splashed wetly across the grass, destruction and chaos ravaging his front lawn. And in the middle was a small, black-haired figure clad in blue _hakama_ and _gi_, lying like a castoff doll on the blood-slick grass.

Hiko's bellow of agony split the air, echoing through the trees as he raced the horse forward, then leapt off in one swift movement. Reason gone, madness seized him as he tore across the grass towards his woman, screaming her name in shock and blind, searing pain.

Little Kazue was at her mother's side, crying loudly as she tugged at Sako's clothing, her small hands red with blood and tears running down her terrified face. But in his agony and shock, Hiko barely registered his daughter's presence, his feet seeming to be made of lead, belying his attempts to get to Sako, and time hanging suspended as he raced across the lawn towards his wife. Falling to his knees and calling Sako's voice over and over again, Hiko frantically lifted her in his arms, insanity grabbing control as sheer panic rolled through every vein.

_No! No, no, no, no, NOOOO!_

But as he clasped her motionless body to his chest, Sako's head moved slightly and she gave a tiny moan, barely perceptible in the clamoring bellow of his voice calling her name out. Hiko froze, then pulled her head up to his ear, feeling relief course through him as he felt her breath brush against his skin. _Alive_. The word reverberated in his core, but the blood caked on her skin and clothing did little to dispel his mad frenzy. Blood everywhere, in dried rivulets down her arms and legs, smeared across her face, coagulating in a pool underneath her small frame.

"Daddy!" Little hands pulled at him anxiously, and Hiko was suddenly aware of his daughter's tear-streaked face and terrified cries. He swept her up in one arm, keeping the other one around Sako, rocked with confusion from the twin demands of the dying wife and panicking daughter in his unsteady arms. Another wail caught his attention and Hiko's head snapped around to see Kenichi crouched at the edge of the stairs, one little hand reaching out for his father as he crawled forward, tears streaming down his face. Before Hiko could react, Kenichi's body titled forward, then he fell down the stairs with a heart-jarring thud, bouncing painfully on each step to fall in a crumpled heap of screams in the dirt below.

Tore into shreds from a frantic determination to save all three of his family members at once, Hiko was blindsided by desperate, blank panic, shock rolling over him and with it an overwhelming sense of helplessness. Unbidden, the plea rose to his mind.

_Help._

_Someone. Anyone. _

"Hiko-san!" A scream of shock rushed through the air towards him and Hiko whipped around to see the entire Yamato clan standing at the edge of the walkway, Yoko's hands clasped to her mouth and Obata frozen in shock. Their three children were in a handcart, and six little eyes stared in round fear at the scene before them.

Hiko had never, ever been more glad to see anyone before in his life. "Obata! Yoko! Please!" His voice was high-pitched and desperate. "Sako is... Kenichi, I...! I need help!"

The shock broke in an instant as Obata and Yoko raced forward, leaving their children behind in the cart and nimbly avoiding the bodies and blood as they galloped towards Hiko's crouching frame. Without a word from either one, Yoko snatched Kazue from Hiko's arms, then ran to comfort Kenichi as Obata fell on his knees by Sako's side, eyes scanning her.

"She's badly wounded. Get her inside," Obata said in a voice that was surprisingly calm and commanding. Hiko mutely obeyed, carefully lifting Sako in his arms as Obata lead the way into the house and opened the door, his eyes narrow and purposeful. Inside, Hiko gently arrayed Sako on the futon, wincing as she moaned in pain and cursing himself for his clumsiness. As he carefully scanned Sako, taking in all her wounds and assessing the damage, Obata appeared at his side, his hands full of bandages and supplies. Jerking his head at Hiko, he said, "Undress her. We need to see how many wounds she has."

Normally, Hiko would have gouged out the eyes of any man who wanted to sneak a peek at his woman unclothed and something inside him him rebelled at the idea of being ordered around in his own house, but in the shock and horror of the present situation, it was a tiny comfort to be told what to do by someone who was masterfully seizing command of the situation. Carefully, Hiko pulled off Sako's torn garments with the assistance of Obata, exposing several deep, painful-looking cuts that they began cleaning with water from the full bucket inside the house. Despite his desperate concern for his wife, Hiko spared a glance at the door as a noise caught his ear, and he saw that Yoko was entering the house with all five children, Kazue and Kenichi snuggled in her arms, and he shot her a quick look of thankfulness.

His hands quick and practiced, Obata threaded a needle and moved towards Sako's deepest cut, but Hiko reached out his hand impatiently, determined to heal his woman himself. "Hiko." Obata's voice was deep and commanding but ringed with kindness. "My friend, your hands are shaking. Let me do this." His words became grim, "I've had a lot of experience sewing up sword wounds."

Hiko clenched his fist but he withdrew his hand and watched anxiously as the other man began to sew shut Sako's wounds, wincing to the core every time she twitched or moaned in pain. Time passed, each second as long as eternity as Obata carefully closed up all of Sako's wounds with even, neat stitches. Outside, the sun was dipping towards the horizon as Hiko kept his eyes fastened on Sako, his hands gently sponging away dried blood from her small body and night-dark hair. As Obata stitched methodically, Hiko followed behind him bandaging the newly sutured areas, all the time cursing his callused, hardened fingers against her fragile, damaged flesh and the tremble that refused to leave his hands, much as he ordered his body to be steady.

At the hearth, Yoko busied herself with the five children., her voice low and soothing as she began feeding them dinner. Sako had apparently left a meal cooking before her battle, because the smell of burnt soup was hanging heavily in the air, but Yoko was dishing out something from a pot Hiko didn't recognize. With a start, he realized that the Yamatos had brought a meal with them, likely for his family, and the gesture startled him, but he had no time to consider it. It was enough to see that Kenichi and Kazue had stopped crying and looked calmer; assured that his children were being cared for, he turned his full attention to Sako.

By the time the two men had finished their work, calmness was beginning to seize control of Hiko again, the rock-steady nerves of a true swordsman were regaining their foothold once more. Sako's breathing was shallow but steady, her chest rising and falling. Hiko knew she was badly wounded and the sword cuts were deep, but they had not struck anything vital. She was was holding strong. But the small, bandage-wrapped frame on the futon reminded him pointedly of Kenshin, and a low growl of impotent rage and helplessness escaped his lips.

Finished at last with his suturing, Obata finally put down his needle and peered at Hiko closely, noting the animal snarl emanating from the sword master. "She's lost a lot of blood, Hiko," he said quietly. "But we got to her in time." Putting a firm hand on Hiko's shoulder, he continued, "She'll be alright, Hiko. She needs to rest but she's strong. She will be recover."

Taking up one of her hands between his own, Hiko did not move his eyes from her face as he gently stroked the back of her hand, feeling the soft skin against his fingers and her hard calluses brushing his palm. "I never should have left her," he said darkly, cursing himself with every breath.

"_Hiko." _Obata spoken firmly, almost harshly. "_Don't_. Do _not _play the blame game. You'll just drive yourself mad. What happened _happened_. The point is, she survived..."

Hiko cut him off, shaking his head. "She didn't want me to go."

"She didn't want you to go because you were injured," Obata insisted. Waving a hand at the unconscious woman, he said, "We visited the house the day after you left and she told us what happened. Her whole concern was for your safety. In fact, she was kicking herself for not going in your place. She knew the right thing to do was to help everyone at the Aoiya, she just didn't want you doing it injured."

"I should have been here," Hiko pronounced heavily, feeling the contrary tug of twin obligations yanking him in different directions. His promise to Kenshin. His duties as the protector of his family. Both tearing him up inside, leaving nothing but raw emotion and a crushing sense of failure in their wake. If he'd only come home sooner, it would have been him who had faced the bastards that tried to kill his family, his body shielding his wife and children from harm. Instead, Sako had borne everything on her small frame, the deep wounds scoring her body mocking him for his failure to protect her.

_My fault. _

_My failure. _

_Mine and mine alone._

Obata sighed deeply, and the two men said nothing for several moments, silence as thick and heavy in the air as smoke. Somewhere in the distance, Hiko was dimly aware of the happy sound of children laughing as Yoko pranced around them, Kenichi's bright babble filling the house with lightness. But his mind was consumed with thoughts that bounced erratically inside his head, dashing about frantically without any cohesion. Finally, a relatively clear thought broke through the swirling morass of scattered cogitations, and his eyes swung around to peer at Obata.

"Where did you learn all this?" he demanded, watching narrowly as the other man methodically gathered up the scattered medical equipment, splattered with blood and gore.

Obata's frame stiffened a trifle. "A Shishi foot soldier who's not too good at inflicting wounds better know how to patch them up," he said quietly, something like grim humor hovering in his voice.

"You were Shishi?" Hiko questioned incredulously. He hadn't spent much time in Obata's presence aside from the occasions the Yamato clan had descended upon his house and he'd been forced to play host to the other man while the women chatted inside, but Obata had never struck him as much more than a cheerful farmer and family man, and their brief conversations had been centered on trifling small talk like the weather and local news. Sure, there was a cast to Obata's body that indicated some martial training, but he was no swordsman, Hiko was sure of that.

Obata's smile was a touch rueful. "Not a very good foot soldier, I admit. Any battles I survived were probably out of sheer luck rather than any skill I can claim to have with a _naginata_. I always wanted to be a doctor, but my family never had the money for my schooling." His hands were busy but his voice continued grimly. "So being young and stupid, I got swept up with the Shishi and found myself learning how to sew up sword wounds and deal with broken bones on the battlefield." He dusted his hands off firmly. "Bloodshed gets tiring after awhile. I prefer growing crops."

Hiko stared at the other man, feeling confusing and self-reproach rising in him. Obata had never been much more than an amiable nuisance Hiko had been forced to put up with during visits, and he had never paid the man much attention. But Hiko's mind flashed with realization as his eyes swept the house, taking in Yoko's bent frame as she brushed a loving hand over Kazue's dark hair and Obata as he stood tall and steady, in control of the situation and keeping chaos at bay. Hiko knew that he would have been in quite a fix without their assistance, and he thanked the gods for their fortuitous arrival on his doorstep several hours ago. Gratefulness surged over him as he recalled events over the past year and a half the Yamatos had lived as their neighbors, the cheerful kindness the other family had offered and the unfailing assistance they had given as he and Sako had navigated parenthood and dealt with all the horrors the last couple weeks had shoved at them.

_Gods. _

_If I had only come home sooner. _

_If I had only left yesterday. _

_If..._

_If I hadn't decided to come home when I did. _

Agony seized Hiko as his stomach rolled in realization of what would have happened had he delayed his journey by another day. Sako would have very likely died from blood loss in the front yard, and he would have come home to a dead wife. God knows what would have happened to the kids.

_But. _

The Yamatos had come. They would have found Sako and cared for her and the children, he knew that. In fact, Hiko realized with a frown, what the hell had he done with himself the past several hours? Obata and Yoko had marched right into the thick of things, taking control and making order out of chaos while he had mutely followed Obata's directions, meekly letting the farmer direct him about.

Why?

Because...he trusted them, Hiko realized. Because...

_Because they're my friends_. The thought bounced around inside Hiko's innards, sharp and penetrating. He'd been a one-man army for most of his life, damned proud of his self-reliance and scorning the company of others. But Kenshin had started the breaking-down process, worming his way into Hiko's life and heart, then ripping it all to shreds when he'd up and gone, leaving Hiko with an even fiercer determination to stay detached and separate, not willing to risk the pain of separation again. He'd maintained that stance for years until Sako showed up and began steadily infiltrated his emotions and thoughts, breaking down the walls he had built up and forcing him to face issues like _need_ and _want_ and _trust_, leaving him damned vulnerable in a way that alarmed him. And now this, to be reliant on the help of two people as his wife lay broken and bleeding in his arms and his children wailed in pain. Hiko had never, ever thought he would be this needy, and the vulnerability of it hurt his pride deeply but brought with it a strange relief and healing.

_Friends. _Feeling emotion choking his throat, Hiko said hesitantly, "Obata." The other man turned towards him, eyes clear and full of a strange understanding. "Thank you." That damned moisture was in his eyes again. _Must be the smoke from the fire,_ Hiko thought as he blinked it away.

Obata nodded firmly, a flow of unstated words passing silently between the two men. Finally the farmer turned towards the door. "We should get rid of the bodies," he said quietly. "They'll scare the kids." Hiko nodded darkly and stood to his feet as cold, blazing anger rose up in him. The two men stalked out the door, shutting it firmly behind them to shield their families from the chaos and destruction outside.

The sun was nearly finished its journey for the day, and brilliant colors streaked across the sky as the two men stomped heavily across the dark grass, their faces hard and determined. The encroaching night threw heavy shadows across the front lawn, casting murky images and distorting the bodies lying like broken rocks on the blood-slick grass. As Hiko surveyed the battlefield, for one heart-stopping moment, he had a vision of Sako charging across the grass like a demon, her small frame leaping and slicing as he had seen her do a thousand times, eyes intent and blazing, but this time, men about her, enemies that were his by right. Opponents he should have fought, but he had instead left for his wife to battle, a fight that had brought her near death.

Gritting his teeth, Hiko violently forced the vivid images from his mind and made himself concentrate on surveying the bodies before him with a detached, professional mindset. To his relief and no small amount of pride, the grisly evidence left behind bore proof to Sako's exceptional skills. One tall body lay crumpled on the ground, bloody wounds etched heavily across it. Three heads were tossed aside, shorn off at exact angles. Half a torso sagged on the ground, sliced completely in two from shoulder to hip, the neatly bisected flesh testimony to the precise skill of the hand that guided the sword which had cut the body in twain. Two other torsos, the upper parts sliced off at a completely flat plane, lay on the ground, the eyes still frozen in shock and their lower bodies collapsed and coated with blood. All overwhelming evidence of a master swordsman's work.

However, it was somewhat of a pity Sako had done her work so thoroughly. Hiko would have relished the chance to seize a still-conscious attacker and torture him until the bastard spilled out who had sent them. It was possible that a roving band of thugs had descended upon his house, intent on killing his family and stealing what they could. But Hiko had a deep-seated suspicion that the men had been sent by someone. He'd accumulated enemies over the years, and he didn't have to look far to find someone who wanted to test the supremacy of Hiten Mitsurugi, although most potential opponents with a grain of sense knew well enough not to risk it. No, the men were on a mission. And whoever sent them was a walking dead man. With any luck, they'd boasted to Sako about who they were working for and when she woke up, he'd make her tell him. And then all of Japan would know the full wrath of the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi and tremble at it.

From the pieces left behind, it was a little hard at first glance to get an accurate body count, but a second look told Hiko that his wife had faced seven opponents. The fact that she was still alive bore testimony to her fierce determination and meticulous attention to her training. He had at times cursed her stubbornness, and in the same breath admired the unshakable commitment she had given to her blade, and after their marriage he had been proud of the way she had kept to her practice even with the demands of motherhood. Without Sako's indomitable spirit, there would have been eight bodies in the grass, or even worse, three small ones. Instead she had defeated all her enemies with the exacting skill of a true warrior.

As Hiko and Obata moved among the bodies, grimly gathering up the pieces and dragging them off into a clearing to burn them, Hiko's eyes continually swept the damage in front of him. It was inexcusable that Sako had been left to fight this battle. As her husband, it was his duty to protect his family from any danger. But still...

_You trained her for this. _

_She fought well._

But still...

_Never again. I will never leave her to fight alone again. _

Vowing this to himself, Hiko threw a bloody head onto the pile of dead flesh, ignoring the smears of crimson on his hands. The bastards didn't deserve a proper burial. He'd burn them unceremoniously and dump the ashes down the privy when he was done. He'd briefly thought about simply dragging their bodies into the forest for the animals, but he didn't want anyone coming across the rotting corpses and being traumatized. Let them burn.

Back and forth the men trudged, intent on their grim task. But as a full moon began rising on the horizon and throwing its beams across the battlefield, Hiko paused before one body and examined it intently. It was a tall, strong-looking fellow that even in death emanated a cold, menacing _chi_ as if palpable evil had been so much a part of him in life that it clung to him like a stench even when the spirit inhabiting the body was no longer present. The man was on his stomach, caked blood sticking to deep cuts on his arms and side and with hate-filled disgust, Hiko roughly kicked the body over on its back. The dead flesh rolled over sluggishly, arms flopping limply and eyes staring blindly into the early stars.

_What the...?_ Hiko thought with a grunt, then froze in dumbfounded astonishment as the full moonlight fell upon a great, bloody furrow scored deeply across the chest in a perfect angle from hip to shoulder, exposing white bone and the spongy pink of lungs as heart blood spread like a dark stain across the fabric of the man's clothing.

_Oh. __Gods__. _Hiko's heart stopped.

_The Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki._

_She did it. _

_She mastered the succession technique. _

_Without me teaching her. With just seeing it a few times. _

_She did it. _

Hiko's knees buckled under him, and it took all his power to stay upright and hold back the trembling that began coursing through his body along with a sudden elation. Sako had done it, mastered it perfectly on her first try. She hadn't fully perfected everything in the Hiten Mitsurugi curriculum and hadn't even attempted the Kuzu Ryu Sen because she had never been ready for it. But here, undeniable proof that Sako had learned the _ogi _and on her own power without being taught. He'd only explained the basic concepts and shown her how it was done. Somehow from that brief demonstration, she had grasped the entire thing and on the first attempt had etched it into the body of the man at his feet, a last desperate act to save her children and herself.

_She did it. _

It was what she had always wanted, Hiko knew this. It had killed him to release Sako from her apprenticeship, and he had never forgotten the shame-filled, agonized look she had given him over their first awkward cup of sake together. The hopelessness and despair in her eyes had sliced him to the core and even though marriage and children had wiped away her tears and filled her with new life, Hiko knew that Sako still regretted not being able to finish her training, suspected that she fought with herself against the feelings of weakness, much as he tried to encourage her, to stand guard over her so that she never needed to fear any danger ever again. But in the end, it had not been his own hand that had protected her and the children, but her own. And she had accomplished what she had set out to do four years ago.

_Three masters of Hiten Mitsurugi living at the same time? _the sudden thought poured into Hiko's mind as grabbed the dead man's ankle and dragged the bastard to the pile of bodies where Obata was waiting with a jar of oil and a flaming torch in his hand. Grimly, they poured oil over the bodies and set them on fire, watching as the flames licked across clothing and hair and rose up into the night sky. The blaze burnt away evil and scoured Hiko's land, purifying it once again for his family as he observed silently, eyes narrow and watchful in the darkening night.


	15. New Life and Hope

**Author's note: And here is the final chapter for what has so far been my longest fanfict story. I am truly going to miss Hiko and Sako. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing! **

Rain pattered steadily down on two figures: one crouching on the ground, brilliant red hair turning auburn with dampness as his thick ponytail lay wetly against his back and the other one standing tall, wrapped in a white cloak and holding an umbrella over both of their heads.

Silence lay thick, choking the air with unstated words, but taciturnity seemed appropriate in the quiet, well-tended graveyard, the history between the two men too laden with emotion and conflict to make communication anything but difficult. Finally the taller one spoke.

"I see you brought flowers." His voice was a low rumble edged with kindness, but it seemed to catch a trifle in his throat, the words a little rough as they left his tongue and hovered in the air. "Women have this thing about flowers. I know Sako does." Hiko paused, remembering the few times he had brought Sako a bouquet of wildflowers he had picked and once when he had carried home an armful from a village vendor. Sako's face had glowed every time he had presented flowers to her, and, remembering the bloody chaos of a few weeks ago, Hiko made a silent vow to bring her flowers every day he could find them in bloom for the rest of her life.

His former apprentice was silent, the heavy fringe of red hair covering those violet eyes of his and his shoulders hunched, drawing him inward as he strove in vain effort to hide the conflict warring in his mind and soul. It didn't matter. Even after all these years, Hiko could still read the kid easily. Silence fell over them again, only the sound of rain making any noise in the quiet graveyard. Time passed until the stillness was abruptly broken by Hiko's gruff voice.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over this, _baka_," he said with a low grumble. "It's not respectful to her memory and it sure as hell isn't doing you any good."

The slender redhead froze, coldness beginning to creep into his _chi _as Hiko shifted his feet impatiently. His wound was almost healed but it was itching him something fierce and he had better things to do with his time than soaking himself in the rain while trying to talk some sense into the idiot former apprentice at his feet. But the kid had been carrying this around for far too long. It was time to knock some sense into that thick head and try to set his mind at ease.

Quietly but with a voice edged in pain and self-reproach, Kenshin responded slowly and decidedly, every word falling like drops of blood. "She died by my hand. For that, I will never forgive myself."

"_Baka deshi,_ how many times do I have to shout it at you? _You didn't kill her,_" Hiko growled impatiently, feeling his hands itching with the desire to pound the idiot until the runt started seeing reason. A headache was pricking at his temples and he could feel Kenshin's grief pouring off him in palpable waves. It ate at Hiko like a canker, and he fought to choke back all the damned emotions being around the kid stirred up in him: pride, frustration, aggravation, loss, grief. The list was endless and infuriating.

_Dammit_, Hiko thought to himself, struggling for control and resisting the urge to bellow Kenshin out. A good shouting match just might work the idiot out of his depressed slump, but Hiko forced the impulse back and tried to keep a lid on his temper. The _baka_ needed to hear what he had to say and yelling wasn't going to get the message across any clearer. The whole story surrounding the grave they were facing had come out a few days ago when Hiko had pieced together enough snippets of overheard gossip to make him pin Kenshin down and drag the truth out of him. As he crouched in the rain, barely noticing the umbrella held over his head, the boy's raw shame and self-hatred were palpable, and they weighed him down as effectively as chains.

Struggling to keep his voice below a roar, Hiko growled roughly, repeating, "You didn't kill her, Kenshin. She sacrificed herself to save you. She knew, down in her bones, it was the only way to keep you alive, and she made the decision. Sako..." his mouth twisted funny as his throat closed around his words. Coughing, Hiko tried again, fighting to keep his voice even. "Sako made the same choice. She knew that bastard was going to kill her and the kids. She...she didn't think she was going to survive and all she wanted to do was protect the kids. She told me..." his mind flashed with uncomfortable memories, "that the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki was the only shot she had left and that she didn't have any hope that she would survive it. But all she wanted to do was keep the kids safe."

A flicker of something wet rose up in Hiko's eye as he inhaled sharply. His voice grew rougher, hiding the emotion behind his words as he pointed a thick finger at the neatly tended grave. "This one here, she made the same choice as well. All she wanted to do was save you. She knew the only way she could do that was to sacrifice her own life."

The fire was steadily burning in Kenshin's _chi_, and Hiko struggled with the maddening futility rising in his core. _Dammit, would I listen to the idiot if our roles were reversed and I was kneeling in front of Sako's grave? _he thought to himself, staring intently at the small redhead who was refusing to meet his eyes.

Clenching his fist, Hiko thought of Sako and the kids back at the Aoiya. She had been up and back on her feet three days after her battle, despite her wounds, and he'd been caught in a bind between fussing over her and worrying about how the idiot was faring back in Kyoto. Finally, Sako had quietly suggested that the entire family visit Kyoto so that she could see the doctor friend of Kenshin's and check up on everyone. Hiko had balked at the idea, certain she wasn't fit for travel, but in the end he had relented and borrowed a horse cart from the Yamatos to take them all back to the Aoiya. To his relief, the runt had finally decided to wake up and was walking around alright, but the kid couldn't disguise the pain and deep fatigue emanating from his _chi_, making Hiko wonder if he was ever going to fully recover.

But at the moment, Hiko was more concerned about his former pupil's emotional state, something he had never bothered himself overmuch with. However, Hiko had a gnawing certainty that the lad was never going to fully recover physically if he didn't deal with some of the emotional damage clanking around in his troubled mind. And that was the type of stuff that wasn't easily knocked out, no matter how much you shouted.

Trying mightily to shove kindness into his voice, Hiko forced himself to speak calmly. "I know it's a lot easier said than done, and hell, I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself if Sako had died in her fight." Peering narrowly at the redhead, he said in a voice growing thick with emotion, "Dammit, boy, I know it goes against everything you are as a man to let your woman die for you. You're supposed to be the one throwing yourself between her and danger to keep her safe, and then to have those roles reversed...". Hiko shifted his weight again, discomforted and feeling something that felt oddly like shyness running through him. Angrily, he pushed it aside.

"I know what that's like, Kenshin," Hiko continued roughly, almost harshly. "Sako made a similar choice, but there won't be a goddamned day of my life that I won't blame myself that she had to, that I wasn't there to take her place. I'm just blasted lucky that she survived. Yours wasn't so fortunate. And it's as unfair as hell, no matter how you look at it."

Sighing, Hiko pressed forward. "The shitty part is that in all reality, Tomoe probably would have survived if she had left you to her fate. The shogunate bastards got what they wanted, and they likely would had let her go once they killed you off. She could have let you die and saved her own neck. Hell, a lot of woman would have done that. Your woman, she wasn't no fighter, not like Sako. Sako, on the other hand, didn't have much of a choice: it was kill or be killed. She still chose to fight, but it wasn't like she had a lot of options available. Tomoe, she had choices. And she chose to save your life instead of hers."

Hiko's hand clenched on the umbrella handle. "Fact of the matter is, no matter how much we hate it, we've got to respect the choices our women made. You've been beating yourself up for 12 years about this. But the point is, _she made her choice_. And like it or not, you've got to live with it. I know you would have gladly made the choice for her, but it wasn't up to you. She had total freedom to do what she thought was best. It's your job to accept that. Anything less, and you're dishonoring her memory and everything she did."

Kenshin hadn't moved a muscle, but Hiko didn't need to see his face to know that his eyes were swirling with gold. Confusion and struggle were welling up in Kenshin's energy, breaking through the calmness of the warrior's pose. Hiko was still beating back the urge to give the idiot at his feet a hearty kicking until some sense rattled loose, and sharpness rose in his voice.

"Besides, you're so busy beating yourself up over this and hanging onto the past that you can't move forward. It's about damned time you did because there's a rather fine girl waiting for you to get your head out of your butt and ask her to marry your sorry ass." Kenshin's shoulders stiffened almost imperceptibly, and Hiko could see a blush immediately rising across the back of his neck.

Irritably, he gave the boy a hard shove with his foot, knocking him forward so that Kenshin sprawled in an ungainly pile in the mud. Peering down at the idiot sternly, Hiko growled out, "Beats the hell out of me why anyone would want to marry a skinny, busted-ass runt like you, but she seems pretty set on it and if I were with you, I'd take her up on the offer." Still sprawled out on the wet ground, Kenshin twisted around, mud splattered across the front of his hakama and eyes wide with surprise and something like nervousness rising in them.

Towering over him, Hiko glowered freely at his former apprentice, wondering if he was actually going to have to beat the fool to set him straight. "Look, you can hang around here sniveling over Tomoe's grave if it suits you. But if she was half the woman I suspect she was, she'd probably tell you to get over it and get on with life. And getting on with life means finding another good woman, one that will share your bed and your laughs and your life, along with the hard stuff and chores and all the other shit life throws at you. Because it's worth it. And you'd be a fool not to."

Twirling the umbrella a little bit in his hand, Hiko shot another glance at his former apprentice still slouched on the ground, and he was pleased to see a glimmer of dawning comprehension and something that looked very much like hope rising in the man's eyes. For a long moment, master and former pupil traded a long, meaning-laden glance, a thousand unstated words floating in the air. Finally Hiko jerked a fold of his cloak around him and turned as if to leave.

"Don't stay out here too long, you idiot. You get soaked through, your fever will flare up again." Muttering a curse, Hiko spun on his heel and stalked off towards the Aoiya where his family was waiting for him.

Feeling damp wetness soaking through the muddy patches on his clothing, Kenshin watched as his former master walked off into the rain, the umbrella covering much of his head and his shoulders high and proud. Sighing, the slender redhead felt the familiar whirlpool of emotions that always cropped up every time he was around the sword master: frustration, shame, indignation, admiration, bafflement. Pursing his lips in a thin line, he thought_, Even after twenty years, Master can still effortlessly get under my skin_. Moving up to his knees, Kenshin felt the pain of his injuries tugging at him as he carefully pulled himself upright again, whispering a quiet word of sorry to Tomoe as he used her tombstone to help gain his footing, his eyes never leaving Hiko's back.

As the tall swordsman stalked away from the silent redhead, he paused and Kenshin watched as his shoulders drew up tightly. "Kenshin." Hiko didn't turn around, but his head swiveled so that his former pupil could catch a side view of his face, the hard planes and sharp angles forming a mask of steel hiding the emotions swirling below its surface.

For a moment, the older man said nothing, then with a gruff quietness let loose these words. "I wanted to let you know that I'm damned proud of you. Always have been. I thought..." he cleared his throat uncertainly. "I thought it was about time you knew."

And with that, Hiko disappeared into the rainy streets, leaving behind one quiet and rather bewildered redhead who gaped foolishly after his former master as an incredulous smile of pleasure began lifting the corners of his mouth. The movement distorted the cross-shaped scar on his cheek as the blush filling his face smoothed away its harsh edges, for a brief moment leaving his face whole and unmarked.

_Thank you, Master._

* * *

><p>"You alright, Sako?" Hiko questioned worriedly, shooting a look at his wife. She was sitting upright, straight and proud on the seat next to him, her hands loose and relaxed on her lap, but he could sense the flashes of pain that kept rising up in her <em>chi<em>. Scowling, his eyes darted to the road. It wasn't the best maintained one, and he winced at every rattle and bump the cart gave, knowing the jolts were hurting Sako. Travelling by cart wasn't the most comfortable way to go, and he wished he had hired a _kago_ to bring her to Kyoto.

"I'm fine, Husband," Sako responded in that mild, calm voice of hers, and the familiarity of her words made a smile play across his lips. Reaching out, Hiko carefully pulled her into his side, mindful of her healing wounds.

"You always were a rotten liar, girl," he rumbled fondly as Sako smiled gently and breathed a soft sigh of contentment against his shoulder. In the back of the cart, Kazue and Kenichi slumbered peacefully under the shade of a cloth Hiko had stretched out to protect them from the sun. A deep wave of gratitude and relief swept through him as he felt Sako's head resting on his shoulder and heard the soft sounds of his children breathing quietly behind him.

_We're all alive and okay,_ he sighed silently. _The kids are fine, Sako will recover in time, the idiot's up on his feet and hopefully talking some sense at last. Thank the gods. _

His arm wrapped around Sako, Hiko began stroking her leg fondly, reveling in the feeling of her firm muscles against his fingertips and wholly grateful for her small body next to his: poised, calm, and very much alive.

_Alive_.

The thought made him sigh again, and Sako lifted her head slightly to peer at him. He increased his stroking, a tired smile not leaving his face. "Well, girl, we made it out in one piece."

Sako smiled. "For the most part," she responded, her eyes dropping to the bandage peeping out from the edge of her kimono sleeve.

Hiko rumbled a bark of a laugh. "Well, what can I say, girl? I've getting old and have a hell of a scar across my chest and you're a mess of bandages and stitches. What's to be done with us, eh?" He patted her affectionately.

Sako laughed, a light trill that sent his spirits flying and lifted some of the weariness out of his mind and body. Laying her head back down on his shoulder, she answered, "I say we return home and make pottery and raise our children and practice the sword and grow old together."

"That sounds pretty good to me," Hiko responded with an approving jerk of his head. Snorting a bit to himself in mild amusement, he added with a rumble, "Just as long as life doesn't throw anymore unexpected surprises our way for awhile."

With that, Sako's head twisted around and she gave him an odd look as Hiko stared at her in puzzlement, his brows starting to knit across his forehead. "Well..." her voice trailed off and she thoughtfully bit her lower lip, her hands moving to twist together thoughtfully. "It depends on how you define 'unexpected surprises,' my husband," she continued slowly.

"What? You aren't pregnant again, are you, girl?" Hiko rumbled. He meant it as a joke, but blanched when Sako's face turned decidedly sheepish and a rather embarrassed smile spread across her face.

Hiko stared at her in slack-jawed stupification as she continued to twist her hands together and duck her head down, a soft smile lifting her full lips. After several seconds of blankness, he stated weakly, "Tell me you're joking."

To his shock and consternation, Sako's head shook slowly, her hesitant eyes never leaving his face as a blush rose in her cheeks. "No, I am certain," she said softly, a hand going to her belly. "I begun to suspect when we were with the Yamatos and you were training Kenshin-san, but I was too worried to think about it very much, and then you were injured and after that left for Kyoto. It's only been here the past week that I have had time to listen to my body and know for certain. This one," she smiled gently. "This one is strong in me. A boy, I am certain of it. Already I feel his energy." She reached for Hiko's unmoving hand. "He will be quite the warrior, if I am not mistake. I..."

Sako's words were interrupted by a low groan from her husband who put his head between his knees and exhaled in one long, noisy string of unintelligible words for several long moments as Sako waited quietly, mildly amused and just the slightest bit nervous.

Finally Hiko's head shot up and his face was dark with sudden worry. "Good gods, Sako, you fought with your full strength and used the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki while _pregnant_? Who knows what damage that did to you and the baby? We're going back to that doctor lady to..."

"Hiko," a gentle voice interrupted Hiko's worried tirade as he jerked at the horse's reins, intent on turning it around and getting them the hell back to the Aoiya so Sako could get a full medical evaluation. A soft hand on his knee made him pause, and he looked at her critically.

"We're _fine_, Husband. Both of us," Sako assured him with soothing conviction. "I spoke with Megumi-san about this, and she said the same thing. But even more so, I have been listening to the baby's _chi_. I know he is strong and healthy. Do not worry so."

Hiko was still marinated in shock as he continued to gape foolishly at his wife, overwrought mind straining to process the new information as best it could. _Another one?_ he thought in bewilderment as he shot a glimpse behind him where Kazue and Kenichi were still sleeping and tried to wrap his head around the idea of a third child joining their growing brood.

But as he gaped in stunned amazement, through the burgeoning avalanche of Hiko's emotions, ego kicked through the chaos to stride up and pat him approvingly on the back. _Three kids in two years? That's pretty damned good, Seijuro. Let's see if the idiot can top that when he gets his sorry ass married._ After several minutes of intense internal dialogue, Hiko shook his head and grinned a small smirk of triumph, then pulled his wife back into his side after patting her fondly on the bottom.

"A kid every year, huh, girl? Doesn't sound too bad to me."

Sako stiffened and gave him a pained look. "Please tell me this isn't a trend you plan on continuing, my dear love," she said, a note of pleading in her voice.

"Hell, why not?" Hiko rumbled back, pulling her closer, the smirk deepening. "As Master of Hiten Mitsurugi, it's my job to make sure the name of Seijuro Hiko continues. Might as well have a passel of kids running around to do the job proper. Besides, if you can pull of the _ogi_ by yourself, our kids can do the same thing without having to risk either one of us teaching them. Then they can all fight over who gets my cloak."

Sako laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head a little. Then her husband's lips dropped to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine as his hot breath rasped pleasurably against her sensitive skin. "Plus, once Kazue and Kenichi get a little older, they can watch the little ones for us while we're inside making more." Teeth gently seized her soft earlobe, making her gasp a little as she unconsciously leaned into him.

Just as Hiko was about to drop a kiss on Sako's neck, she twisted around and gave him a stern look that did little to conceal her delight. "Seijuro Hiko, I will have you know that you are completely and unquestionably incorrigible," Sako stated firmly, mock indignation rising in her voice as Hiko's laugh shook the runner board they were sitting on.

"Woman, you'd better believe it," he grinned as he gave the reins a flick and directed the horse forward in the afternoon sun, the pounding of hooves bringing them home as golden sunlight poured down on them, filling them with fresh life and strength.

**Kago: small litter carried by people to transport a person around. **


End file.
